


Like the Battlefield I Remember

by MaiMinzgruen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Sexual Content, Football, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Royalty, Politics, Reincarnation, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMinzgruen/pseuds/MaiMinzgruen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Eine lange Zeit war nun schon ins Land gezogen, seit sich Merlin wie aus Trance vom See losgerissen hatte - und damit auch von Arthur. Er hatte gelebt und gelacht und gewartet ... und schlussendlich auch vergessen. Die trüben Erinnerungen schienen nun vielmehr nur noch wahnwitzige Träume zu sein, die er nicht zuordnen konnte und ihn verzweifelt in die Knie zwangen. Und eines Tages in London, als er ihm das erste Mal endlich wieder über den Weg lief, war er nichts weiter als ein fremdes Arschloch, dem er nicht mehr zu nahe kommen wollte. Doch als er abermals begann, sich zu erinnern, sahen die Dinge um ihn herum irgendwie anders aus.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Battlefield I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier wurde für den Deutschen Big Bang geschrieben, leider konnte ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden - und so muss ich die Geschichte leider in zwei Teilen posten. Habt trotzdem Spaß! (:
> 
> Danke an mella68 für das Fanart! (:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Deutscher_Fanfiktion_Bigbang_Art/works/983533

 

 

 

„Ein einziger Mann, viel zu klein für sein viel zu großes Schicksal.“

Er musste zugeben, ja, das Gute hatte er sich stets eingeredet. Eingetrichtert wie guten Wein an festlichen Arbeitstagen, an denen er eigentlich nicht hatte trinken dürfen. Nur ein, zwei Schlucke vielleicht, heimlich, wenn er das frohe Dasein der adligen Gesellschaft nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Ja, es war gegen alle Vorstellungen leicht gewesen, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sich selbst zu sagen, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

War er nicht Merlin; nicht der reichste und nobelste unter all ihnen, aber vom Schicksal dazu auserkoren, ein neues Albion zusammen mit dem großen König Arthur zu formen? Nein, er selbst war das Schicksal, das jenes hervorbringen sollte. Hatte Tage und Nächte damit verbracht, sich an die große, allumgreifende Präsenz des Kronprinzen zu gewöhnen, während dieser, so langsam wie auch das Gras sich gen Himmel streckte, in seine Rolle als König hineinwuchs.

Hatte Freundschaft geschlossen, eine neue Heimat gefunden, eine neue Aufgabe, die er so verzweifelt zu einer seiner Letzten zählen wollte.

Er hatte doch stets alles meistern können, haarscharf manchmal, aber zuletzt hatte immer noch ein sanftes Lächeln siegen können. Ein erleichtertes so manche Male, aber immerhin.  
Hatte nicht nur seinen König, seinen besten Freund; den Menschen, den er über alle messbaren Maße dieser irdischen Welt liebte, gerettet. Auch Ritter und Druiden; kleine Kinder und Verbündete.

Hatte ihm das Schicksal denn nicht mehr versprochen als das?

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn urplötzlich wie ein unbarmherzig scharfes Messer in den Rücken. Kalt und rostig blieb es stecken und nahm ihm fast den Atem.  
Es war viel schlimmer; fühlte sich viel schuldiger an, in diesem Moment über solche Nichtigkeiten nachzudenken, die ihm unaufhörlich durch seine Gedankengänge schossen wie Speere aus dem Dickicht. Und doch gehörten jene Gedanken irgendwie zusammen, waren aneinandergewebt wie stabile Leinenhemden.

Arthur war sein Schicksal. Es war sein Schicksal, ihn zu beschützen. An seiner Seite zu sein, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen; seine letzte Stützte zu sein und schlussendlich auch seine Erkenntnis.

Aber wie denn noch; wie, musste er sich fragen, nachdem der wichtigste Mensch für ihn auf dieser Welt leblos in seinen Armen lag? Und er schrie und flehte und hoffte und verlor so manche Träne.  
Nichts brachte den großen König Arthur zurück. Das Leben so ausgehaucht wie die sanfte Flamme einer Kerze vom Wind. So erschien es nämlich, so endgültig. Als hätten die Götter diese unbarmherzige Entscheidung über seinen Kopf hinweg beschlossen.

Natürlich hatte er kein Mitreden in seinem Schicksal gehabt, was konnte er auch erwarten? Doch hatte er es sowieso nie gewollt. Wer konnte auch nur eine Sekunde lang dem strahlenden Lächeln Arthurs widerstehen? Ja, wenn er es zugeben musste, wenn auch schwerfällig, dann war er ihm doch schon vom ersten Tage an verfallen gewesen. Trotz der Sprüche, trotz des obligatorischen „Trottels“ hier und dort. Seine Ausstrahlung war anziehend gewesen.

Er hatte gar kein Mitspracherecht in seinem Schicksal haben wollen, wenn es beinhaltete, sein Leben an der Seite dieses Mannes zu verbringen. Ihm zu dienen und ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde lang darüber nachzudenken zu müssen, sich umzudrehen, sein Leben zu geben. Er hatte es ihm geben wollen; immer noch. Und die Tatsache, dass es jetzt zu spät war und dass er ihn nicht mehr hatte retten können; die brachte ihn schier selber um.

Zwei Seiten einer Medaille, oder? Konnte sie mit einer überhaupt noch überleben?

„Ich lass dich nicht gehen“, flüsterte er schwer gegen die geschlossenen Lippen Arthurs; Stirn an Stirn. Seine Hände schienen keine Ruhe zu finden, wanderten über Rumpf und Brust und Hals und Kiefer. Verhedderten sich in blondglänzenden Haaren. Atem schwer und sichtbar in der kühlen Luft, die ihn mit aller Härte traf, als der große Drachen schon schier endlos erscheinende Momente fort war.

Sein Herz schmerzte so sehr. Sein ganzes Dasein. Konnte es nicht realisieren, nicht packen. Wippte vor uns zurück, murmelte geflüsterte „Nein“s in den Nacken des Königs. Atem schwer und schnell. Wie sein Herz schmerzte.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst bei mir bleiben, Arthur!“

 

Ja, es war stets einfach gewesen, sich das Gute einzureden. Darauf zu pochen; zu glauben, dass sie alles meistern konnten. Tod und Verderben und Krankheiten und Krieg.

Doch das Unglück; das rannte nicht davon. Stand solide vor ihm wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer, die ihn noch sein ganzen Sein von der Realität abschirmen sollte. Wenn das Unglück wirklich passierte; zuschlug wie aashungrige Vögel, dann half die letzte Hoffnung nicht mehr.

Der König von Camelot war tot.

***

Schlussendlich war er länger in seinen Gemächern geblieben als er es geplant hatte. Fühlte die eiserne Starre seine Schienbeine hinaufschleichen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, während Arthur bereits seit stillen Minuten sein Gesicht abgewendet und sich anderen Dingen gewidmet hatte.

Zitternd griff er mit seiner rechten Hand an das Gelenk der anderen, spürte den steifen Stoff unter ihr an der aufgeschürften Haut; griff fest zu, um nicht umzufallen. Um nicht nachzugeben, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Nicht hier. Er würde sich nur Sorgen machen.

Trotzdem zerfloss seine Sicht in Unschärfe.

„Nun, hast du nicht irgendwo zu sein?“, hörte er seinen König aus einer Ecke dieses kalten Raumes flüstern. War sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt gehört werden sollte.

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf; um die Trübheit loszuwerden, um sich zusammenzureißen. Um ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde, obwohl er anderes zu wissen glaubte.

Camlan. Camlan, so hieß es in den Prophezeiungen, würde sein Tod sein. Er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, er konnte–

„Noch nicht“, schoss es aus ihm heraus, bevor er die Worte auf seiner Zunge halten konnte. Hoffnung vielleicht, vielleicht war es Hoffnung oder die Sehnsucht, die ihn dazu verleitete. Wenigstens jetzt in diesem Moment musste er noch nicht gehen, konnte für einen kleinen Augenblick noch der unaufhaltbaren Katastrophe ausweichen.

Arthur war hart wie Stein, wenn es darauf ankam. Musste es sein. Für sein Königreich, für sein Volk. Merlin wusste, dass er ihm mit der Entscheidung schmerzte, nicht mitzukommen. Dennoch war es keine Entscheidung, er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Und er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, nicht die Wahrheit, obwohl Arthurs Augen danach schrien, als er sich endlich dazu entschied, ihm wieder gegenüber zu treten.

Nicht Verrat oder Traurigkeit oder Abscheu schien in ihnen zu schimmern, vielmehr das Abbild seiner Enttäuschung. Und zu Merlins Verwundern vielleicht auch ein klein wenig Unsicherheit. Genau das letzte Bisschen, das gefehlt hatte, um seine Arme um die breiten Schultern zu schlingen und den König an sich zu ziehen.

Er musste ihm versichern, dass alles gut ausgehen würde. Er würde wiederkommen, würde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Würde bei ihm sein, wenn es darauf ankam, er musste nur vertrauen.

„Für die Verwundeten“, flüsterte er ganz nah an seinen Lippen. „Gaius braucht die Kräuter, um die Verwundeten zu behandeln. Ich bin schneller wieder da als du gucken kannst, ich komme nach!“

Für einen Moment lang schien der König so perplex zu sein wie ein umzingeltes Reh in seinem Heimatwald, schien die Worte seines Freundes nicht recht zu begreifen und den Abstand seiner Lippen zu den eigenen nicht einschätzen zu wissen.

Seit so langer Zeit hatten sie sich nicht mehr geküsst. Hatten lange Winternächte nach Festen zusammen im Bett verbracht, sich lächelnd einen Kuss von den Lippen im Wald gestohlen. Heimlich drum gewettet. Blicke, Hände, Haut, Atem, Schweiß, Liebe.

So lange nicht mehr, seitdem Guinevere Königin geworden war.

Aber die Sehnsucht hatte er nie vollends unterdrücken können, war in ihm mehr als nur ein Mal hervorgesprudelt wie Geysirwasser. Übermächtig, brodelnd und meistens alles auf einmal. In solchen Momenten hatte er sich nie sicher sein können, ob er in Arthur nicht doch dieselben Gefühle widerspiegeln sah. Hatte es so manches Mal heimlich gehofft, sich jedoch Zunge und Gedanken verboten. Er wusste, dass Arthur Gwen liebte, so wie auch andersherum. Sie war eine wichtige Freundin und eine noch viel gerechtere Königin.

Er würde keinen von ihnen betrügen.

Und doch war er in dieser Sekunde seinen Lippen so nahe, dass all die Gefühle in ihm überliefen.

Schlussendlich war es jedoch nicht er, der den Mut besaß, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, sondern König Arthur, der atemlos den Mund des anderen Mannes suchte.  
Zitternd und schwer atmend fand er sich in den Armen Arthurs wieder, die ihn mit all seiner Macht an die schnellatmende Brust des Mannes pressten.

Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger unterdrücken, er konnte es schlichtergreifend nicht mehr. Viel zu anziehend war das amüsierte Halbgrinsen Arthurs, das er schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr auf dessen Gesicht hatte sehen dürfen. Viel zu oft überkam ihn der Drang, sich in den goldenen Locken von ihm zu vergreifen, während er sich endlich traute, ihn zu küssen.

Ihm fehlte die Wärme, die Weiche seiner Lippen; den herben Geruch, der auf seiner Kleidung Tag für Tag verblasste.

Beiderlei Parteien wussten zwar, dass das, was sie taten und noch im Begriff waren zu tun, in mindestens 12 Arten unvergleichlich falsch und dumm war, waren sich jedoch im selbigen Moment sicher, dass nichts sie hätte aufhalten können.

Also taumelten sie im Rausch der Gefühle weiter in den Raum hinein; mittlerweile nur noch ein verzweifeltes Bündel aus viel zu warmen Leinen, aufgeheizter Haut und schwerem Atem.  
Die Küsse nie genug, die Berührungen viel zu flüchtig, dem Körper nie zu nah.

Und keiner von ihnen verstand es mehr, nur noch ein Wort über die beschäftigten Lippen zu zwingen. So vieles, was noch ausgesprochen werden musste, bevor sich Merlin endgültig dazu aufmachen musste, einen Weg aus dem Wirrwarr herauszufinden. Seinen Arthur für hoffentlich nur eine kurze Zeitspanne im Stich zu lassen, bevor er wiederkommen und ihn retten konnte.

Und je intensiver das Spiel zwischen ihnen wurde, desto vergeblicher suchte Merlin das familiäre und erregte Summen unter seiner Haut, das seine Magie verursacht hätte, bevor er sie verloren hatte. Sie blieb verschwunden, je mehr er gar nach ihr suchte, nach dem Kribbeln und dem bläulichem Schimmer unter seiner vibrierenden Haut; es war nicht mehr da.  
Und beinahe hätte ihn diese Tatsache dazu gebracht, in Tränen auszubrechen und aus dem dunklen Raum zu fliehen.

Aber selbst diese Umstände waren nicht mächtig genug, ihn diesen Moment nicht vollkommen auskosten zu lassen. Was immer auch geschehen würde, es könnte sein letzter intimer Moment mit Arthur sein und dieser Gedanke drehte ihm den Magen um.

„Du lügst, oder?“, nuschelte der König ihm unter schweren Atemzügen beinahe unverständlich ins Ohr, während unruhige Hände bereits an Ledergürteln und Halstüchern nestelten. „Gaius braucht keine Kräuter.“

Sie wussten beide, dass es so war. Dennoch hätte Merlin nie geglaubt, dass es einer von ihnen auch aussprechen würde, erstrecht nicht in diesem Moment. Und er wollte weder drüber nachdenken, noch darüber reden, nicht jetzt, wo Arthur ihn nahezu unbarmherzig gegen die viel zu weiche Matratze presste und ihn dort festzunageln versuchte.  
Ob aus Leidenschaft und bislang ungestillter Sehnsucht oder aus Wut – oder vielleicht auch aus einer Mischung der vorher genannten. Es war eine prickelnde Kombination und Merlin wollte diesen Moment nicht ruinieren.

„Es ist wichtig, Arthur“, flehte er deswegen mit seinem ehrlichsten Blick und versuchte die Tatsache, dass er hierüber sprach und nicht darüber, Gwen zu betrügen, in die hintersten Ecken seines Bewusstseins zu verdrängen.

Selbst wenn es eine unausgesprochene Gegebenheit war, dass sie sich beide liebten, so verbat er es sich selbst dennoch, sich darauf zu versteifen. Einmal würde alles den Bach hinuntergehen und er wollte nicht als derjenige mit gebrochenem Herzen enden.

Warum war da trotzdem dieses kleine Vöglein, das ihm zusingen wollte, dass dies sowieso nichtig war, ob auf die eine oder die andere Weise. Gebrochene Herzen würde es geben, immer und zu jeder Zeit.

„Ich komme nach“, versicherte er ihm abermals, als Arthur ihre Lippen bereits wieder hart zu flüchtigen Küssen verschloss; Lippen, Zähne, Zungen. Und die Hitze, die sich stetig auszubreiten begann.

Alles viel zu viel für Merlin, als dass er diese Nähe hätte ertragen können, oder die Abwesenheit jener, wie er in ein paar Stunden schmerzlich würde feststellen müssen.

Doch mittlerweile schon Haut an Haut, konnte der schlaksige Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr anders, als verzweifelt gegen die Lippen des Königs zu wimmern, als dieser all sein Gewicht dort reinlegte, ihre beiden Schritte aneinander zu pressen. Und es prickelte heiß hinter seinen Ohren.

Alles war nur noch Reibung und Schweiß und angespannte Muskeln auf ihm, als beide endlich nackt auf den seidigen Laken in den königlichen Gemächern lagen. Alles, was er seit so langer Zeit nun schon verzweifelt vermisst hatte. Hatte sich eingeredet, er würde die Nähe nicht brauchen. Nicht die Küsse und die Berührungen und die Härte, mit der ihn Arthur anfasste, als dieser zum widerholten Male mit knirschenden Zähnen gegen seine Brust drückte; sicherstellte, dass er an Ort und Stelle blieb, nicht doch einen feigen Rückzug beging. Doch Merlin dachte nicht einmal im Traum an diese Möglichkeit. Alles war immer noch nicht genug und mehr als alles gab es nun mal nicht.

„Arthur, bitte“, flehte er außer Atem und drückte seine langen Beine weiter auseinander, griff desperat an Schulterflügel und Oberarme und zog die unebenen Fingernägel krampfhaft die Wirbelsäule entlang. Nicht einmal seine Hände wollten ruhen, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Kopf. Und er wollte ihm endlich näher sein als alles andere. Als jeder andere. Es schmerzte, so lange körperlich von ihm getrennt zu sein, in jeder Weise. Und er erwartete schon den erleichternden, bohrenden Stich, wenn Arthur endlich in ihn stieß.  
Der alles in ihm betäubte, der so schmerzvoll war, dass jegliche Gedanken aus ihm rausgebrannt wurden. Aber er wollte es nicht anders, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die allerklügste Idee war. Er wusste, dass er es aushalten konnte, wusste, dass es diesen Abend nötig war. Wollte ihn zum letzten Mal so intensiv spüren, wie es nur möglich war. Wollte es noch morgen merken und übermorgen und solange es nur ging.

„Ich hol nur schnell die Lotion“, seine Stimme nur noch mehr ein heiseres Krächzen, das schwer unter den hohen Decken des Raumes hing, aber Merlin schüttelte vehement den Kopf und zog den kräftigen Körper des Mannes wieder näher an ihn heran, weiter auf ihn, bis er fast nicht mehr atmen konnte.

„Das brauch ich nicht. Vertrau mir. Mach einfach …“ Er wollte es nicht aussprechen und Arthurs besorgtes Stirnrunzeln verriet mehr als alle Worte, also zwang er sich dazu, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Er wollte ihn so. Vielleicht war er verzweifelt, aber sei es nun drum.

Zur Verdeutlichung drückte er sich ihm näher entgegen, Beine weiter gespreizt, ließ stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er konnte nicht viel länger warten und viel mehr Zeit hatten sie beide auch nicht.  
Es eilte, auch wenn er nicht daran denken mochte. Ihre Schäferstündchen waren nie übereilt gewesen.

„Bist du sicher?“

Ein drängelndes Kopfnicken folgte, bevor Arthur mit steifen Lippen an der zarten Haut am Hals Merlins nippte, es sich schnell in Zähne und Atem und Zunge verwandelte. Ein harter Griff an Merlins Hüfte, starke Beine, die seine auseinanderdrückten.

Und er konzentrierte sich auf all die Eindrücke, den warmen, viel zu schnellen Atem in seinem Nacken, seine eigenen angespannten Bauchmuskeln, die nicht entspannen wollten. Die blonden, weichen Haare, die seine Nasenspitze kitzelten, als Arthur sich endlich vorwärts drückte und Merlin scharf inhalierte.

Und es war so wundervoll und so schrecklich zur selben Zeit. Aus mindestens 32 verschiedenen Gründen, die er nicht benennen konnte. Es brannte furchtbar, so sehr, dass er den Atem anhalten musste. Und doch war da der Arthurs, der ihm Leben einzuhauchen schien.  
Erregung und Stöhnen, das die Luft des Raumes erfüllte, Arthur über ihm, der ihm im Normalfall vielleicht gefragt hätte, ob alles in Ordnung war, der sich dieses Mal allerdings einfach nicht mehr bei sich behalten konnte; seufzte und ihn an sich drückte und sich bewegte und die scharfen Eckzähne, die sich in seine Haut bohrten.  
Es war mehr als berauschend, mehr als nur pures Gift, das durch seine Adern floss.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte er, wie er machtlos auseinander fiel, ermutigte Arthur dazu, schneller zuzustoßen, tiefer und fester. Immer noch, als es schon nicht mehr wehtat. Mit Worten und unruhigen Fingerspitzen auf weicher Haut, mit durchdringenden Blicken und heiseren Seufzern. Mittlerweile im gemeinsamen Takt, der immer schneller wurde. Hüften, die sich immer wieder im selben Rhythmus trafen und es war nur noch ein reines Festklammern an Arthurs Oberkörper, das Merlin davon abhielt, vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren.

Er hätte sich niemals mehr träumen gelassen, diese Leidenschaft nur noch ein einziges Mal mit ihm ausleben zu dürfen. Hatte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr daran gedacht; es sich verboten. Mit jedem Mal, in dem er Gwen über den Weg gelaufen war, bei jedem ihrer kleinen, entzückten Lacher, ihren sanft geflüsterten Worten und bei all den Witzen, die sie und der König geteilt hatten.

Wen Merlin gerade wirklich betrog, konnte er gar nicht entscheiden. Aber es war ihm auch herzlichst egal.  
Mit all der Liebe, die er für Arthur verspürte, küsste er den Mann über sich zärtlich und spürte daraufhin, wie dessen Stöße vorsichtiger wurden, langsamer, liebevoll.

Es war perfekt auf jede erdenkliche Weise, wie alle ihre gemeinsamen Male schon zuvor. Vielleicht jedoch noch einen kleinen Tick perfekter. Mehr Leidenschaft, mehr Haut, mehr Küsse, mehr Liebe. Und dass dahinter vermutlich die Angst stecken könnte, einander bald nicht mehr zu haben, musste er ignorieren.

Wie konnte etwas, das sich so richtig anfühlte; viel wundervoller und gegebener als alles andere auf dieser gottverdammten Welt, so falsch sein? Warum durfte dies nie sein und würde ebenfalls auch niemals gebilligt werden? Wenn es doch zwei Menschen glücklich machte, nichts weiter, warum …

„Merlin …“, stöhnte Arthur kehlig in dessen Mund, spürte dessen Hand sich an seiner Hüfte verkrampfen, die Stöße, die wieder schneller geworden waren. Der Druck brachte ihn schier um, die Reibung, die Arthurs schwerer Oberkörper zwischen ihnen erzeugte.

Er wollte nicken oder antworten, sich wenigstens erkennbar zeigen, war allerdings viel zu beschäftigt damit, tief Luft zu holen und in all der Erregung zu ertrinken. Nicht mehr lang, dachte er, er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten. Und das war fast das schlimmste von allem. Er wollte, dass es nie endete, er wollte …

„Ich liebe dich“, beendete er den Satz flüsternd und vielleicht war es einfach die peinlich emotionale Stimmung dort im Raum, aber hinter Merlins Augen begann es plötzlich, verräterisch zu prickeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme zurück, als er den massiven Körper über sich schon anspannen spürte, alles ruckartiger wurde und helle Sprenkel vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tanzten.

Es war perfekt, dass es so endete. Es war perfekt.

***

Er wünschte, er hätte behaupten können, die Zeit wäre wie in größter Eile verflogen. Wie ein Augenaufschlag nur, so wie man es stets in Romanen erzählte. Auf den Liebsten zu warten war immerhin die größte und zur selben Zeit auch die selbstloseste und selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt, wenn es denn zum Schluss auch zu einem glücklichen Ende führen sollte.

Tatsache war in diesem Moment jedoch, das musste er sich übermannt eingestehen, dass Merlin nach all den Jahrhunderten nicht mehr recht zu wissen schien, ob jenes sich auch nur im Entferntesten aus den Augenwinkeln als klitzekleines Licht zu erkennen geben wollte oder schon längst in weite Ferne gerückt war.

Die vielen, endlos erscheinenden Jahre hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Innerlich wie äußerlich, wollte er meinen, doch sein Erscheinungsbild war nicht mehr gealtert als der blaue Himmel über den grünen Baumkronen dieses Sommers, an den er sich immer erinnern konnte. Reichte zurück bis in längst vergessene Tage; erinnerte ihn an verschwommene Festigkeiten, frohe Ritterspiele; an Herzschmerz und Krieg und Freundschaft und Tod.

Auch wenn er vieles schon längst zu vergessen gehabt glaubte, der Horizont war stets sein Begleiter gewesen, war er doch der einzige, dessen Anschein nicht vergilbte.

Anders als sein Sein, seine Erinnerungen.  
„Eine alte Seele in einem jungen Körper“, hatte ihm ein Mann eines Tages mal komplimentiert. Doch zu Merlins Scham fand er die Filmschnipsel nicht mehr, die zu diesen Worten gehört hätten. Viel zu viele Momente waren vergangen, viel zu viele Leute hatte er kennengelernt. Hatte sie überlebt und all ihre Gedanken und Worte.

Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit Träumen und Wünschen und Erzählungen Dritter, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Er war nicht verwirrt und schon längst kein alter Greis, aber irgendeinen nichtsnutzigen Nebeneffekt musste es doch haben, in die Unendlichkeit zu leben. Und er hatte nicht drum gebeten, nie.

Und doch war es ihm erstaunlich leicht gefallen, mit gebrochenem Herzen etliche Menschenjahre zu überleben, zu warten und zu suchen und zu hoffen. Für diesen einen Menschen; für seine Liebe.  
Für seinen König.

Und er hatte nicht umsonst an sterbensleeren Plätzen gestanden, Abhängen in den Schlund geschaut, Krieg und Tod überlebt und mehr von der Welt gesehen als Phileas Fogg auf seiner 80-Tage-Reise.

Die Zeit hatte ihn innerlich nicht nur altern lassen, sie hatte ihn auch weise gemacht. Oder vielleicht war dies die falsche Wortwahl; er mochte es, von sich als alte Seele in einem jungen Körper zu denken.

***

Und nun stand er dort; raufte verzweifelt seine rabenschwarzen Haare, die in all der Zeit weder gewachsen, noch verblasst waren. Hatten nichts an ihrer Unbändigkeit verloren, ganz wie seine Persönlichkeit, die um nichts in der Welt in geraden Bahnen verlaufen wollte.  
Irgendjemand hatte ihn immer dafür geliebt, das wusste er. Irgendjemand.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!“, fluchte er haltlos und brach zusammen in die Knie, Hände nach wie vor verkrampft in dunkle Locken gekrallt. Presste Augen zusammen und hörte auf das Summen in seinem Magen, das er schon längst nicht mehr gewusst hatte, zu kontrollieren.

Die Kleidung hatte sich verändert, sicher. „Anpassung“ nannte man das, hatte er nach all den Epochen lernen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen. Eine dunkle Jeans säumte seine schlaksigen Beine, ein lockeres Shirt, das ihm in der Schwüle genügend Abkühlung versicherte. Sein Hals fühlte sich sonderbar nackt an, nur den Boots war er treugeblieben, auf die er nun verbissen hinabschaute und seine Erinnerungen verzweifelt zu malträtieren begann.

Doch nichts. Nichts war mehr dort. Irgendetwas war wichtig, irgendjemand. Doch zum Wiederfinden war es nun zu spät.

Und er quälte sich durch die langen Arbeitstage und strafte sich selber für diesen schlechten Charakterzug. Vielleicht konnte er gar nichts dazu, jedoch wollte er nichts anderes glauben. Er war es schuld, nur er ganz allein. Und was brachte es jetzt noch, die Welt zu überleben, wenn es nicht mehr diese eine Sache zu finden galt, für die er sich bislang jedes vergangene Mal aus dem Dreck gezogen hatte?

Schluchzend strich er am Abend durch dunkle Gassen Londons, wanderte schmalbefahrene Straßen entlang; pilgerte fort von all dem künstlichen Licht, das ihn an manchen Tagen krank zu machen schien. Wollte seinen Erinnerungen näher sein, seinen Gefühlen aus verdrängten, so erschien es, alten Leben, die mal präsent gewesen waren oder eben nicht. Aber er musste ihren verblassenden Körpern folgen; hinein in die geschrumpften Wälder, in denen er den einen oder anderen Stern zu erkennen glaubte. Die sich ebenfalls nicht verändert hatten, die vielleicht nur in all der Helligkeit der modernen Städte in Vergessenheit geraten waren.

Und immer noch liefen ihm dicke Tränen der Wut über seine aufgeheizten Wangen, als er die ersten Spitzen der Tannen vor sich erblicken konnte. Stützte auf die vertraute Stimme, die sich in seine Gehörgänge schleichen würde, voller Weisheit und gelebtes Leben; rau und alt und tief. Den Namen dieses mysteriösen Flüsterns war schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten. Ob es ein Mensch war, ein Trugbild, ein Wesen aus einer anderen Zeit; einem anderen Ort … vielleicht war er aber auch ganz einfach verrückt geworden.  
Er glaubte an sie, so seltsam es für jeden Außenstehenden auch klingen mochte, sie hatte ihm in verflossenen Tagen immer geholfen, war sie in all der Zeit von Epoche zu Epoche auch ausgeblichen.

Sie war sein einziger Hinweis. Er wusste nicht weiter. Vielleicht war er verzweifelt, aber sie konnte ihm helfen. Er wusste es.

„Ich brauch dich!“, schrie er in die stockdüstere Leere hinein. „Was fehlt mir? Was habe ich übersehen?“

Doch die Stimme blieb fern. Je öfter er schrie und flehte und je mehr Tränen er verlor, desto sicherer war er sich, dass es nichts zu hören gab. Was machte er hier überhaupt? Mitten in der Nacht, mutterseelenallein im Wald. Und er schrie, warum schrie er bloß?

Je stiller es um ihn herum und in seinem Kopf wurde, desto allein gelassener fühlte er sich. Einsamer als je zuvor in all der dahingeflossenen Zeit. Und er kannte nicht einmal den Grund dafür.

***

„Lange Nacht?“, hörte er seinen Arbeitskollegen Rick von der Seite her spaßen, stets ein hämisches Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen; dessen Worte er eigentlich, das hatte er sich schon in einem stillen Moment lange zuvor überlegt, stets in Frage stellen wollte. All die Lebenserfahrung, so mochte man meinen, müsste ihn doch mittlerweile durch all die Hinterhältigkeiten der Menschheit hindurchblicken lassen; aber es war viel zu früh, er war viel zu müde und ihm war es schlichtergreifend egal.

Also nickte er nur stumm, während seine rechte Hand immer wieder monoton an den Wagen langte, ein Produkt herausfischte und es automatisch ins richtige Regal einordnete. Viel zu viele Jahre hatte er mittlerweile schon in diesen oder ähnlichen Geschäften gearbeitet, sich nie um eine angemessene Ausbildung gekümmert. Wollte nicht erfolgreich werden und berühmt und reich. Er wollte überleben und das genügte.

Doch sein Kollege, so eindringlich wie eh und jäh, lachte nur wieder eines seiner fiesen Lachen und klopfte ihm auf die sehnige Schulter.  
Manchmal glaubte er gar, er meinte es gar nicht so. Manchmal versteifte er sich sogar auf die Möglichkeit, dass er doch noch nicht so perfekt mit dem modernen Geschehen verschmolzen sein könnte wie er es stets von sich zu glauben pflegte. Vielleicht verstand er die Menschen der heutigen Zeit nur einfach falsch; oder vielleicht auch gar nicht.  
Aber zu einem Lächeln reichte es dann heute trotzdem nicht mehr.

„Welches Partyhäschen ist dir denn vor die Windschutzscheibe gehüpft?“

„Rick, bitte“, flüsterte Merlin im angemessen ruhigen Ton, als würden seine Worte einem Kleinkind gebühren. Denn manches Mal war er sich dessen sicher. „Ich bin echt müde und ich will nur, dass der Tag heute schnell endet!“

Er konnte es aus den Augenwinkeln zwar nur erahnen, wusste jedoch umso sicherer, dass Rick abwehrend die Hände in die Luft streckte und eine Schnute zog, bevor er ihm endlich zögerlich den Rücken zukehrte und sich abermals ablenkende Stille in seine Gehörgänge fraß.  
Und es gab Momente, in denen er sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob er jene den unruhigen Gedanken und der Angst einflößenden Stimme in seinem Kopf vorzog, aber meistens vermisste er jene; verzweifelt. Sie und ihre hilfreichen, wenn auch verwirrenden, Worte.

Und so verging der Arbeitstag wirklich nur mehr als schleppend, in dem Merlin sich meist selbst von ihm hinterher gezogen fühlte. Wie eine leblose Puppe an dünnen Seidenfäden, die einfach nicht reißen wollten. Je mehr er sich von seiner Vergangenheit und all den Erinnerungen, die ihm urplötzlich fehlten, entfernte, desto länger zogen sich Sekunden und Minuten, bis er nicht mehr wusste, für was oder wen er überhaupt noch kämpfte.

Und der Phantomschmerz in seiner Brust wurde untragbar.

***

Rat wusste selbst seine zurzeit beste Freundin dieses Zeitalters auch nicht, musste sie sich eingestehen, als sie mit spitzen Fingern versuchte, ihn daran zu hindern, mit ihrer braunen Ledercouch zu verschmelzen. Denn für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es verräterisch danach aus.

Gleich, dachte sie, gleich würde er sich in Moleküle verflüssigen und ihr so geliebtes Zweipersonensofa rabenschwarz färben, so wie sein Haarschopf. Doch als auch das, überraschender Weise, nach zwei Augenaufschlägen nicht geschah, Merlin nur immer noch wie der hölzerne Pinocchio in sich zusammengesunken auf dem gepolsterten Möbelstück hing, fing sie langsam an, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

„Steh von Lancelot auf, ich will dich gleich nicht dort runterkratzen müssen!“, befahl sie im schrillen Ton, den Merlin schon immer an ihr bewundert hatte. Irgendwie merkwürdig familiär und nervig zugleich. Sie musste als wahrer Schatz für jeden ihrer ständig wechselnden Arbeitgeber bekannt gewesen sein.

„Erst wenn du aufhörst, deinen Möbeln dumme Katzennamen zu verpassen!“

Es war viel mehr ein raues Flüstern als alles andere, immer noch fest an die weichen Kissen gepresst. Und er wollte sich nicht regen, hatte es nicht im Geringsten vor. Und er wusste, dass Ava nur spaßte. Ihre Natur war ansteckend.

„Ich würde meine Katze ja niemals Lancelot nennen!“, argumentierte sie schwach und ließ ihren steifen Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang von dem Häufchen Elend abweichen, das sie einfach nicht ansehen wollte. Es musste ihm wirklich schrecklich gehen.

„Aber Sofas!“, entgegnete er ihr ohne die Spur jeglichen Lächelns.

Leise seufzte die junge Frau auf und konnte die imaginär aufgestellte Hürde immer noch nicht passieren, die Merlin zwischen ihnen aufgebaut zu haben schien. Stand undurchsichtig wie unüberwindbar in der Mitte dieses Raumes, verlief durch Wand und Flur und Tisch und bildete den exakten Angelpunkt dieses Geschehens. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie geglaubt, diese Abgeschottenheit zwischen ihnen zu spüren, vielleicht war es auch das gewesen, was sie unterbewusst zu ihm geführt hatte.

Ganz alleine, nur umschlossen von einer wirren, farblosen Aura, in Mitten von Büchern und historischen Karten; altem Holz, hatte sie ihn gefunden. In einer Ecke der brachen Bücherei in einem kleinen Vorort.

Und es hatte wie Magie auf sie gewirkt.

Doch manches Mal war er ihr auch ein Rätsel wie jenes eines Buches. Und die meiste Zeit über war ihr das ganz recht so. Der junge Mann war wie der Protagonist eines Romans; trotz dass sie vieles von ihm zu wissen glaubte – dass er seinen Kaffee am Morgen nur schwarz trank, es bevorzugte, auf härteren Matratzen zu schlafen oder gar die Tatsache, dass er das Gefühl der rauen Seite einer Nagelfeile auf seinem kleinen Finger nicht ausstehen konnte –, wirkte er wie ein einzelner Akt eines Dramas. Ein Zeitabschnitt, abfotografiert und statisch.

Sie wusste kaum etwas über seine neblige Vergangenheit; hatte noch nie seine Wünsche für die Zukunft an Silvester von seinen Lippen rollen gehört oder Träume mit ihm geteilt.  
Manchmal saß er einfach nur vor ihr und schwieg.

Und vielleicht war das der Grund, weswegen sie ihn so sehr mochte. Weswegen sie sich beide so sehr mochten, trotz dass es keiner von ihnen auch nur einmal ausgesprochen hatte. Ihre Freundschaft lebte ohne Verbindlichkeiten und Forderungen, sie waren da, wenn auch unausgesprochen und somit nur schwebend unwirksam.

Sie hatte schon früh lernen müssen, dass er sich nicht auf andere verlassen wollte. Und trotzdem war er hier, oder?

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns einen Tee mache, ja?“, lächelte sie sanft und tippte mit ihren säuberlich gekürzten Fingernägeln auf ihren Oberschenkeln herum, vielleicht ein wenig zu nervös für ihren Geschmack. Und das war die junge Frau mit dem blonden Lockenkopf so gar nicht von ihrer Beziehung gewohnt. Sie war die Art von Beziehung, in der zwei Personen Stundenlang nebeneinander sitzen und schweigen konnten, sich Wochenlang nicht sahen und beim nächsten Treffen Konversationen vom letzten Mal direkt am letztgesprochenem Wort wiederaufnahmen.

Aber irgendetwas in Merlins Ausdruck ließ ihr Herz heute bis in den Hals schlagen.

„Ungesüßt, bitte“, nuschelte der Mann nachdenklich, ohne aufzuschauen. Und Ava wollte noch kurz ein „Na klar, weiß ich doch“, flüstern, lächelte dann aber doch nur und verließ den Raum in Richtung Küche.

Er hatte um Teufel-komm-raus nicht feststellen können, was ihm fehlte. Es waren nur Erinnerungsschnipsel und trotzdem fühlte es sich an wie eine durchgeführte Armamputation. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann es angefangen hatte. In welchem der bereits verstrichenen Jahrhunderten er den ersten Namen vergessen hatte, wann das Bild des ersten Lächelns eines guten Freundes. Wann seine Herkunft?

Er wusste, dass er da war. Dass er existierte. Das war’s. Und manchmal fühlte er sich wie ein Hamster in seinem goldenen Käfig; am Rennen, am Rennen, am Rennen – doch er wusste nie, wovor. Er wurde geboren und er hatte keinerlei Ahnung davon, wo und von dem und warum eigentlich. Und die brutale Angst beschlich ihn, vielleicht noch mehr zu vergessen.

Würde er sich irgendwann immer noch an seinen Namen erinnern? Oder gar nach ein paar Jahren vergessen, dass er dazu verdammt war, ewig zu leben, nur um sich dann darüber zu wundern, weswegen er nicht alterte?

Er fühlte sich merkwürdig seiner Macht über sich selbst beraubt und verlor nur eine Sekunde lang über den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht vom geistigen Zustand her eher in ein Altersheim gehörte.

„Hier, Sprosse“, stellte seine beste Freundin ihm den Tee so sorgsam auf die Glasplatte vor ihm, dass er sich fühlte wie ein schreckhaftes Reh, das bei dem kleinsten Ton reisausnahm.

Und plötzlich, ganz unerwartet, war dort ein Bild in seinem Kopf. Grüne Wälder, Eiskälte, das Geräusch eines Horns, das geblasen wurde. Ein Reh, das ihn anstarrte.

Beklommen schüttelte er den Kopf und bedankte sich, als er die warme Porzellantasse in die gezeichneten Hände nahm. Rau waren sie, vernarbt und spröde. Nicht etwa runzelig wie die eines alten Mannes, dennoch zeugten sie von roher Arbeit und langen, harten Nächten. Wenn er es doch nur versuchte, seine jetzigen Erinnerungen stark genug auf die Ansicht seiner Hände zu projizieren, vielleicht würde er sie dann niemals vergessen, wenn er sie anschaute? Wie eine rote Schleife an einem Finger.

Manchmal erinnerte er sich an Gerüche, an besondere Farben, die diese Welt nicht mehr zu kennen schien. An familiäre Lachen und einzelne Wörter. Aber Bilder, die ihm in den Kopf schossen, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen.

Merlin hatte Ava vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt und schon war sie zu einem der interessantesten und liebenswürdigsten Menschen für ihn geworden, die er je kennengelernt hatte. Und das schmerzte jetzt schon ziemlich, wenn er für einige Sekunden nicht aufpasste und aus Versehen daran dachte. Denn obschon er es nach all der Zeit gewohnt war, Leute auf der gesamten Welt zu treffen und sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, so wusste er ebenfalls auch, dass er ihnen sein Geheimnis nicht anvertrauen konnte; dass er stets so unnahbar wirken musste wie ein nichtgreifbarer Gedanke. Er wusste, dass er schon bald darauf wieder fortgehen musste, gar nur ein Augenaufschlag lang entfernt für Merlin, um sein aufgebautes Leben, wo auch immer er sich gerade befand, hinter sich zu lassen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte.

Ein Mann, der Jahrhunderte überlebte, he? Der Krieg gesehen und höchstwahrscheinlich Fakten und Geheimnisse in seinem Körper verwahrte, für die Historiker, Archäologen und Forscher einander umbringen würden. Das wäre undenkbar.

„War dein Arbeitstag so schlimm?“, ließ sie wie beiläufig in den Raum fallen und Merlin wusste, dass sie davon nicht wirklich überzeugt war.

„Ja, Rick war nervtötend.“ Und ihnen war beiden bewusst, dass gute Mienen zum bösen Spiel gemacht wurden. Schlussendlich störte es jedoch niemanden.

Leise kicherte sie in ihre Tasse hinein, steckte die gerade Nasenspitze in den feuchten Dampf, der aufstieg, bis man nur noch ihre Sommersprossen erkennen konnte, die frech auf ihren Wangen tanzten. „Immer noch der alte Herzensbrecher?“

„Er will mich nicht in Ruhe lassen!“, beschwerte Merlin sich halbherzig, nachdem er das neue Gesprächsthema mit offenen Armen empfangen hatte. „‚Na, harte Nacht gehabt?‘ ‚Was wohl deine Freundin dazu sagen würde?‘, der kann’s nicht lassen, mich mit Weibergeschichten vollzuquaken!“

„Ich glaube, er mag dich“, lachte sie nun vollends, so dass ihre weißen Eckzähne über den Tassenrand hinwegschauten und sie wie frischer Wind über seine blasse Haut flog.  
So wie er vermutete, dass sie ihn wegen seiner rätselhaften Person so mochte, so wusste er ganz genau, dass er sie ob ihres hohen Lachens, der blonden Locken und der frischen Ausstrahlung so liebte. Sie wirkte wie die Jugend in Person, was für Merlin vielleicht einfach nur tröstlich erschien, mochte man es genau betrachten.

„Ich glaube nicht“, schüttelte er den Kopf und zwang sich das erste Mal seit heute Morgen ein Lächeln von den Lippen, das sich ungefragt auf jene schleichen wollte.

„Der Herr kann also doch lachen!“, freute sie sich und diesmal wurde das Strahlen auf beiden Seiten aufrichtig erwidert.

Vielleicht liebte er sie auch so, weil sie es immer wieder schaffte, ein Schlupfloch durch seine steinerne Fassade zu finden, auf die nach so langer Zeit glitschiges, undurchsichtiges Moos gewachsen war. Manchmal fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft, sie selbst zu säubern.

***

An den langen Tagen, an denen er sein Schicksal unbarmherzig auf sich eindrücken spürte, erlaubten es ihm seine Knochen nicht, sich unter seinen Bettlaken hervorzuschälen. Dann fühlten sie sich schwer an, mürbe und rau unter seinem Fleisch, als würden die Schmerzen ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahren wollen. Und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm in solchen Momenten in seinen engen vier Wänden besser ging als an der frischen Luft, aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich doch dazu aufraffte, sich in die Küche zu schleppen, einen Tee aufzusetzen und sich ein antikes Buch aus dem Regal zu suchen, schlich sich ein mildes Lächeln verzweifelt auf seine Lippen und wollte dort bleiben.

Dann kroch er zurück in sein tröstlich warmes Bett und musste zur Abwechslung mal nicht mehr nur denken, nur noch lesen. Denn lesen war eine andere Welt, jedes Mal ein anderes Leben, genau solche wie er auch schon etliche Male durchwandert hatte. Manche Werke beschrieben Magie in ihrer jungfräulichsten Art; leuchtend und wahr und pur. Von Abenteuern, die nie böse ausgingen, von Weggefährten, die unterwegs ins Ungewisse getroffen wurden und dem Protagonisten wichtige Lektionen des Lebens erteilten. Von einer leuchtendblauen Magiewelt, dessen Vorstellung Merlins Herz ungewohnt in die Knie zwang und Eifersucht wie Siedewasser in ihm hochsprudelte. Eifersucht oder Neid oder tiefe Traurigkeit, vielleicht auch alles zusammen. Denn obschon er sich an viele Einzelheiten nicht erinnern konnte, an so viele Jahre seines Daseins nicht, wusste er doch um die Macht, die er besessen hatte. Die ihm irgendwann auf seiner langen Reise abhandengekommen war. Die er immer noch unter seinen Fingerspitzen prickeln fühlte, wenn er daran dachte. Eine bloße Illusion, nichts weiter.  
Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie er diese Gabe überhaupt verloren hatte. Oder hatte er sie gar verlernt? Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie er es überhaupt fertiggebracht hatte, Gegenstände in der Luft herumzuwirbeln, Menschen durch die Luft zu schleudern. Oder gar die Zeit anzuhalten. Er hatte gewiss keinen Zauberstab gehabt.

Aber es schmerzte, dazu nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein. Ihm war so als ob, tief in sich drin, ein anderes Ich von ihm leise „Ich bin nichts ohne Magie“, flüsterte.

Und wirklich, es fühlte sich so an, als hätte man ihm seinen anderen Arm auch noch abgenommen.

Tief seufzte Merlin und schlug das schwere und sorgfältig gebundene Buch in Leder auf; die Decke warm und weich um sich herum geschlungen, die Tasse grüner Tee neben sich auf dem Kaffeetisch. Doch dieser war einer dieser Tage, an dem ihm seine Gedanken nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten. Hämmerten hämisch lachend gegen seine Schädelwand und forderten Aufmerksamkeit, die sie nicht verdienten.

Vielleicht würde er sich irgendwann noch mal erinnern. Vielleicht musste er’s ruhen lassen. Vielleicht brachte es ja überhaupt nichts, sich ständig Sorgen zu machen und sich selbst dafür zu bestrafen, alles vergessen zu haben.

Vielleicht würde alles bald wieder in gerichteten Bahnen verlaufen, er müsste nur Geduld haben. Vielleicht, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war … wann auch immer dieser sein sollte.

Während seine schmalen, langen Finger, genauso schlaksig wie sein restlicher Körper, überlegend auf dem Einband herumtänzelten, hing sein Kopf in Wolken fest. Und waren es auch keine neblig weißen, die in der Mittagssonne durchlässig glänzten, sondern graublaue, die trübe und schwer seine Wahrnehmen behangen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm zum Nachdenken brachten.

Ein Regenbogen existierte eben nicht ohne Sonnenschein und Regen, richtig?

Und so fiel sein Blick auf Regale, auf Möbel, auf die Küchentheke und die Stehlampe neben der Couch. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er diese Wohnung vor ein paar Jahren erst gemietet hatte, wie er zuvor gelebt hatte und zuvor und zuvor.  
Vielleicht hätte sich ein jeder die Frage gestellt, weswegen seine Büchersammlung so bunt und durcheinander war wie ein Meer aus Wildblumen; Ava war diese Absonderlichkeit noch niemals in den Kopf geschossen.

Moderner Roman reihte sich an Lexika, Biographie an historische Werke, Dramen an Atlanten und Werken von Shakespeare. Und mitten drin, irgendwo zwischen all dem Staub, alte Zauberbücher, die er nicht mehr zu lesen wusste.

Das Alter seiner Schätze rangierte zwischen der heutigen Zeit und einer, an der er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Seine Bücher schienen schlussendlich mehr zu wissen als er selber; waren mit ihm umgezogen, hatten ihn begleitet und nichts vergessen. Bücher vergaßen nie.

Und Bibliotheken und Museen hätten ihm höchstwahrscheinlich hohe Summen angeboten, um jene Werke in die knittrigen Finger zu bekommen. Doch sie waren ihm mehr wert als all das Geld. Und auch diese Tatsache schien Ava völlig kaltzulassen, seit dem Tage, an dem sie das erste Mal eines der verstaubten Leibe aus ihrem hölzernen Bett hervorgeholt hatte.

„Die sind alt“, hatte sie verlautet, mit einem nicht zu deutenden Glitzern in den grasgrünen Augen. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, woher er sie hatte oder warum. Stattdessen hatte sie es voll tiefster Bewunderung, atemlos, in die schmalen Hände genommen und es mit sich rüber zu dem alten Sessel getragen, als wäre es jeden Moment auseinandergefallen. Es leise aufgeschlagen, bis ihr ein sanftes Lächeln über die waldbeerfarbenen Lippen huschte. „Die sind wunderschön. Gib sie bloß niemals mehr her.“

Er besaß Sachen, von denen er nicht mehr wusste, woher sie stammten. Aus welchem Zeitalter. Waren sie gar älter als er selbst es war? Jene mischten sich mit unechten Lichtern, dem Fernseher an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, den er ja doch nie einschaltete. Der weiche Teppich aus Tibet, Kräutertee aus Beijing, Olivenöl aus Sizilien; und seine hölzerne Kommode … Er wusste, sie war nicht von hier. Aber das Heimatsland würde ihm wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Er hatte viel gesehen und gefühlt. Viel erlebt und Wissen erlangt, von welchem die ältesten Menschen auf diesem Planeten nicht einmal zu träumen wagten. Und er redete von nichts Wissenschaftlichem, sondern von Spirituellem. Von Gestern der Menschen und Tiere, von Liebe und Sehnsucht und Verantwortung, die oftmals wichtiger zu sein schien als alles andere. Und von der Tatsache, dass Menschen zu jeder Zeit dieser Welt unfähig erschienen, sich mit dieser Bürde arrangieren zu wollen.

Und irgendetwas Dunkles in ihm schrie, dass er das als allerbester wissen sollte.

Doch das allerschlimmste war das Einmachglas, das seinen ganz eigenen Platz in der Glasvitrine im Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte, beleuchtet von indirektem Licht, das er, auch wenn er solches nicht ausstehen konnte, abends gerne als einzigen Schein anbehielt.

Er trug es bei sich, seit er denken konnte. Hatte es von Wohnung zu Wohnung und von Stadt zu Stadt getragen; es stets als wertvollsten Schatz seines Hab und Guts betrachtet. Es nie aus den Augen gelassen, nie in Boxen während des Umzuges gepackt, es immer in seinen sicheren Händen verwahrt, wann immer es ihm möglich gewesen war.

Er wusste, es würde nicht brechen. Hatte es einmal, und sein Herz war für ein paar Takte stehengeblieben, auf den kalten Küchenfliesenboden fallen gelassen, als selbst die Spüle in seinen damaligen vier Wänden noch nicht angeschlossen gewesen war. Hatte die Augen in Starre, perplex, zusammengekniffen und nur noch auf das schrille Klirren gewartet, das nie darauf gefolgt war. Es musste aus wirklich massivem Material sein, das Ding, hatte er gedacht. Obschon es ausschaute wie gewöhnliches Glas.

Trotzdem hatte er es nicht mehr dem Zufall überlassen wollen und sich geschworen, es nicht mehr anzurühren, auch wenn sein Herz dann und wann danach verlangte. Manchmal beschlich ihn der peinliche Gedanke, ganz spät nachts, wenn er mal wieder keinen Schlaf finden konnte, es sich doch nur noch einmal anzusehen. Das vergilbte Glas mit dem trüben Wasser darin, kleinste Sandkörnchen, die zu mancher Zeit wie von Geisterhand durch ihr Gefäß wirbelten.

Es war Wasser, erinnerte er sich. Herkömmliches, stinknormales Wasser. Und doch zog es seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wurde manchmal interessanter als seine Bücher und als die nächste Reise in fremde Länder, die er plante, um diesem Gefängnis der quälenden Gedanken und Ungewissheit zu entfliehen.

Irgendetwas bedeutete es, das eine ganze Ewigkeit in der Vergangenheit lag. Seine Ewigkeit. Dass ihn realisieren ließ, dass dort etwas gewesen war. Jemand. Das ihn dazu brachte, seine grazilen Finger über das spröde, rissige Glas wandern zu lassen, wenn er sich dem Drang wieder mal nicht hatte wiedersetzen können.

Er wollte dessen Wärme spüren; Vertrautheit und Sicherheit, wenn er das kühle Material an seine krause Stirn legte und übermannt die Augen schloss.

Doch es war und blieb nur ein Glas mit trübem Wasser, welches ihn melancholisch stimmte, wenn er einen Blick darauf erhaschte.

Und es trug nur zum großen, allumgreifenden Rätsel bei, welches sein Leben war. Das er nicht klären konnte, so verzweifelt er auch gen Himmel schrie.

Menschen sollten nur versuchen, ein ausgelöschtes Leben zu leben wie jenes, das ihm gehörte. Mit allem und nichts in seinem Kopf. Mit Gedanken und Gefühlen und Erinnerungen, die andere ersetzen; ausbrannten gar. Und wenn er sich entscheiden musste, welche er behalten wollen würde. Seine Antwort würde immer dieselbe bleiben.

***

„Du musst mal wieder unter Leute kommen“, hatte sie Kopfschüttelnd von ihm verlangt, als Merlin mit einer deprimierten Grimasse gegenüber von ihr auf den weichen Starbuckssessel geplumpst war. Er mochte es hier nicht, die Kaffees waren ihm zu süß, zu milchig und zu ausgefallen und kleine, nervige, schreiende Kinder, die unruhig in ihren Wägen herumwippten, waren hier anscheinend die Hauptpächter, während die Mütter Zuckercappuccinos und Kekse vor sich stehen hatten und ihre manikürten Fingernägel nicht von ihren stumpfsinnigen Smartphones lassen konnten. Etwas, das Merlin natürlich ebenfalls nicht besaß.

Aber Kinder waren schon immer befremdlich für ihn gewesen, seit er denken konnte. Hatte nie viel Kontakt zu solchen gehabt und nie wirklich auch nur einen kurzen Gedanken daran verschwendet, eines Tages vielleicht mal eines zu bekommen. Er war schwul, was wollte er mit Kindern?

„Zieh nicht so ‘ne Fratze“, entgegnete sie ihm nach ausreichender Stille und nippte an ihrem Heißgetränk; kein Tee wohlgemerkt, und schon das allein ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln.  
Solch übertrieben moderne Plätze mit modernen Menschen und stupiden Sachen, für die man nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollte, konnte er nichts abgewinnen. Fühlte sich gar ungemein unwohl eingequetscht zwischen den flauschigen Lehnen des gepolsterten Stuhls.

„Ich mag nicht“, erwiderte er trotzig, genauso wie gerade genannte Geschöpfe, und fummelte in seiner Tasche herum, um ein Buch hervorzuzaubern, denn ohne Buch ging er nie aus dem Haus.

„Stell dich nicht so an“, ermunterte sie ihn, als sie ihre schwere Porzellantasse abstellte und die zarten Hände unter ihrem schmalen Kinn ineinander faltete. Dann ein zweideutiges Grinsen, das ihre Wangen rosa anlaufen ließ. „Vielleicht ist der ein oder andere nette Typ dabei.“

„Ich bin nicht aufs Flirten ausgelegt“, nuschelte er, schon den sechsten Satz auf der Seite gelesen, vor der er das Buch das letzte Mal geschlossen hatte. „Das weißt du doch.“

Und normalerweise hätte es Ava dabei gelassen, wie sie es immer dabei beließ. Sie wollte nicht viel wissen und stellte nichts in Frage, es war stets angenehm gewesen, sie um sich zu haben. Merlin hatte sich nie große Sorgen machen müssen, ihr irgendetwas zu erklären, für das er selbst keine Antworten parat hatte.  
Aber irgendwann meinte sie’s dann wohl auch einfach nur mal gut.

„Es ist nur …“, hauchte sie nachdenklich, als sei es nur für ihren Kaffee bestimmt gewesen, der einsam auf dem Holztisch vor sich her qualmte. „Du bist immer so alleine und in letzter Zeit so oft nachdenklich. Vielleicht würde dir Jemand gut tun!“

So sehr Merlin sein Gedächtnis auch malträtierte und auf es einhämmerte, es verriet ihm nicht den kleinsten Hinweis. Seit er lebte, bewusst lebte, hatte er den Widerstand in seiner Brust wie Sperrholz wahrgenommen. Den Drang, jeden Moment zu brechen, wenn er daran dachte, andere Männer zu küssen oder gar mit ihnen zu schlafen. Und das war absonderlich größter Klasse. Denn er verwettete all seine Ersparnisse und Schätze darauf, dass er auf Männer stand. Nicht auf Frauen. Gar nicht.

Vielleicht eine Art von Asexualität, hatte er sich eines Tages mal gefragt. Und es auch tatsächlich probiert, hatte den einen oder anderen One-Night-Stand auf die Reihe bekommen und hatte es genossen, allerdings hatte ihm die Leidenschaft gefehlt. Das Prickeln, die Liebe.  
Aber eine Beziehung wollte er erstrecht nicht führen. Alles war so verworren.

„Ava“, kommentierte er trocken und wusste, dass sie eigentlich schon verstehen musste. Als darauf allerdings immer noch nichts folgte, biss er in den sauren Apfel und seufzte schwer. „Ich kann gerade an niemanden denken. Meine letzte Beziehung ist noch nicht lange her.“ Und er wusste, dass er log. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als spräche er die pure Wahrheit.

„Ich kenne dich jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren und du hattest nie auch nur eine Minibeziehung.“

Ihr Lachen darauf war gar hämisch, fast schon herausfordernd, als hätte sie ihm nur noch zum erneuten Male klarmachen wollen, dass sie sowieso immer recht behielt, ob sie nun über ihr eigenes Leben redete oder über seines.

Manchmal fragte der Schwarzkopf sich, ob er nicht doch besser dran gewesen wäre ohne sie. Aber dann dachte er wieder an ihre duftenden Locken und an die Weihnachtsplätzchen, die sie ihm im Dezember geschenkt hatte, die er trotz der Süße recht liebreizend fand. Und das Mädchen wusste, wie man backte.

Dann zuckte Merlin mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Du musst dich ja nicht festbinden, du gehst einfach dieses Wochenende mit mir und ein paar Freunden ins Ocho und kommst mal raus, hört sich das nicht gut an?“

Er wollte „nein“ sagen und darauf bestehen, dass er ja wohl der allerunbeholfenste Mensch auf der gesamten Welt war, der nicht gerne mit Menschen redete, nicht gerne neue kennenlernte, seine Konzentration ja nicht einmal lang genug für Konversationen bündeln konnte.  
Manchmal erhaschten seine Nerven ein kurzes Bild von vor langer Zeit; von einem jungen Mann, der an manchen Tagen nicht anders gekonnt hatte und von dem Moment an, an dem er seine Füße über die Bettkante gehoben hatte, bis hin zum Abend, an dem er sich wieder in solches hineinlegte, und manchmal noch lange darüber hinweg, bis über beide Ohren gestrahlt hatte. Damit Herzen und Seelen und Bauchschmetterlinge anderer Leute erfreut hatte.

Ausgeglichen war er gewesen; fröhlich und stets optimistisch. Doch je mehr er sich an dieses Bild festklammerte, desto weiter rückte das Gefühl der Vertrautheit in weite Ferne. Wie ein Déjà-Vu, das vor dem eigenen Auge innerhalb von Sekunden vergilbte und Erkenntnis in Zweifel umschlug.

„Ava, ich muss wirklich–“

„Was?“, schnitt sie ihn harsch ab und ohne Kompromisse. „Lesen? Das kannst du auch noch, wenn du tot bist.“

Und dass sie damit direkt ins Schwarze traf, ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

***

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie es tatsächlich fertiggebracht hatte, ihn abends mit in eine kleine Bar am Rande Londons zu schleppen. Er hatte sich nicht viel Mühe damit gemacht, sich herauszuputzen, trotz dass er den ein oder anderen missbilligen Blick seitens Avas nicht hatte ignorieren können. Doch, das hatte er sich dann schließlich gedacht, war ihm das mehr als egal gewesen. Er fühlte sich nun einmal am wohlsten in seinen Alltagsklamotten; die viel zu große Baggyjeans tief auf seinen schmalen Hüften und das simple, schwarze Hemd, das nicht im entferntesten wusste, die weichgezeichneten Muskeln unter diesem erahnen zu lassen.

Und vielleicht hätte er sich nur noch mit einem Buch in seiner Tasche wohler gefühlt, diesen Artikel hatte Ava ihm jedoch noch vorher strikt verboten. „Du konzentrierst dich heute vollkommen auf die Typen, klar?“, hatte sie ihm gesagt. „Die sind echt nett!“  
Und sie meinte es nicht einmal böse und er konnte sie verstehen, aber dies resultierte nur in dem klammen Gefühl, sich merkwürdig nackt zu fühlen. Und unwohl war ihm dabei ja sowieso schon.

Und so fand sich Merlin in einer dunklen Bar mit indirekt-buntem Licht, welches die Gesichter der bereits angetrunkenen Gäste merkwürdig plastisch ausschauen ließ, wieder. Die Menschen, die Ava angeschleppt zu haben schien, waren allesamt muskelbepackte Schönlinge, die er nicht kannte.

Seine beste Freundin jedoch schien sich sehr wohl im Klaren zu sein, wer ihre Begleitungen für den heutigen Abend waren, zumindest wusste sie ihm alle Namen korrekt aufzuzählen, als sie ihm die Herren vorstellte, süßlich dabei lächelte und Merlin verkrampft versuchte, nicht allzu doof und desorientiert dabei auszuschauen, während er die meist schlanken, grazilen Hände der Männer ergriff und leise seinen Namen murmelte. Wobei er sogar meinte, dass ihm der ein oder andere aus Erzählungen Avas durchaus bekannt vorkam.

Bei einem Typen jedoch, schlank und großgewachsen war er, mit schmalen Augen und einem ansteckenden Lächeln, musste er sich belustigt das aufkeimende Lachen verkneifen. „Lancelot“ hieß der nämlich, was ihm prompt mindestens dreitausend unhöfliche Sätze in den Kopf schießen ließ, die nicht hätten mehr fehl am Platze sein können als hier und jetzt.  
Also entschied er sich dazu, vorerst seinen Mund in eine schmale Linie zu ziehen und ihn zu halten. Zumindest vorerst.

Er wollte die Stimmung dieses Abends ja nicht schon am Anfang verderben. Denn irgendwann, im Laufe der Nacht, würde er das ganz sicher noch schaffen. Gewollt oder ungewollt.

Als sich danach alle in Bewegung setzten, um sich einen freien Tisch zu suchen, der groß genug für die Gruppe war, versuchte der schlaksige Schwarzhaarige, einen kurzen Blick auf seine beste Freundin zu erhaschen, die ihn jedoch keines Blickes mehr zu würdigen wusste, seit eben genannter Lancelot es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sie vollzuquaken.

Denn er hatte schwören können, dass es sich hierbei nicht einfach nur um ein simples „schon-lange-nicht-mehr-gesehen“-Treffen unter alten Freunden handelte, so viel konnte er dazu sagen, er war ja nicht dumm.  
Vielmehr glichen die Typen, die hier rausgeputzt aufgelaufen waren, jenen, die gerne auf Werbepostern von Datingwebseiten posierten. Oberkörperfrei und mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand.  
Oder vielleicht auch einer Auswahl an Strichern, von denen er sich am Ende dieser Nacht einen aussuchen durfte.

Merlin lachte sarkastisch in seinen nichtwachsenden Bart hinein und verschränkte seine Fußfesseln unter dem Tisch ineinander.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich immens wie der Protagonist seiner eigenen Realityshow, von der er selber nichts wusste, die gesamte Welt jedoch drüber lachte. Als hinge er in der Truman-Show fest und, sowieso, alle wussten mehr als er selber.

Und dann auch noch diese lächerlichen Namen der Kerle, bei denen er sich jeden Moment dazu gezwungen fühlte, einen nicht so netten Kommentar über seine heruntergezogenen Mundwinkel zu murmeln.  
Dies oder er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen, um in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen, wenn er nur daran dachte.

„Merlin“, brach Ava nach einiger Zeit durch seine wirre Gedankendecke hindurch, Stimme hell und glockenklar im zugestopften Ambiente zu hören. Seine beste Freundin saß vor ihm und schob ihren bunten Mädlscocktail über die Tischoberfläche zu ihm herüber. Ein stiller Aufschrei, er sollte sich lockerer machen. Und trotz dass er ein Bier vor sich stehen hatte und er künstlichen, süßliches nicht mochte, nahm er trotzdem einen vorsichtigen Schluck. „Du hattest gesagt, du wolltest bald mal wieder verreisen?“

Merlin nickte langsam, nachdem er den Strohhalm vom festen Griff seiner Lippen entlassen hatte, und tat sein bestes, die vielen Blicke, die plötzlich auf ihn gerichtet waren, zu ignorieren. Fixierte Ava und ihre wiesengrünen Augen. Und wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn nur dazu kitzelte, mehr von sich preiszugeben.  
Als ob auch nur einer von den fünf muskelbepackten Affen dort vor ihm im Entferntesten auf Männer stand.

„Nach Holland. Ich möchte die Niederlande sehen. Ich war ja jetzt schon wirklich fast überall, und ich denke, dass dieses Land einfach viel zu wenig geschätzt wird“, beendete er trocken und probierte sich an einem zuckenden Lächeln. Umfasste seine Bierflasche mit klammen Fingern.

Und noch bevor Ava irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, denn auch sie hatte noch nichts detailreiches von seinem neuen Reiseplan zu hören bekommen, schritt Lancelot mit einem Grinsen ein. Wollte wohl den Tisch mit einem charmanten Witz unterhalten, was bei Merlin jedoch keine Miene zu ziehen wusste.

„Was willst du in den Niederlanden? Da gibt’s doch auch nur Käse und komisch sprechende Menschen.“

Natürlich war’s nur halb so lustig wie alle dachten, trotzdem brach jeder der Anwesenden in halbherziges Gelächter aus. Vielleicht auch ob der Tatsache, dass bisher noch nichts dergleichen gefallen war, was irgendjemanden hätte zum Lachen bringen können. Was nicht seine Schuld war, wollte Merlin auch nicht auf seine Kosten gemacht sehen.

„Ich find Holland und seine Kultur brillant und faszinierend. Nicht nur Amerika und Asien sind es wert, gesehen zu werden, weißte?“, sprach er flüssig und wandte seinen Blick nicht von Lancelots Augen ab, die im sanften Schein der Bar unglaublich dunkel aussahen. „Warst du schon mal irgendwo außerhalb der UK?“

Merlin gab dem attraktiven Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches in Gedanken zwei Gummipunkte, aufgrund der simplen Tatsache, dass dieser nicht defensiv seine muskulösen Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte, sondern sofort ein offenes Lachen lachte, welches er, das musste er schon zugeben, zu seiner Überraschung recht sympathisch fand.

„Das war nicht so gemeint“, lächelte er versöhnlich und innerlich hatte Merlin ihm sowieso schon verziehen. „Ich find’s klasse, wenn Jemand so leidenschaftlich über etwas redet. Das macht einen Menschen interessant.“

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln, das ihm selbst auf die Lippen schlich, nicht verkneifen. Und er brauchte ebenfalls nicht zu Ava zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass diese lauter grinste als all die Stimmen in diesem Raum. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihn toll fand.

„Komisch“, wollte er sagen. „das habe ich auch immer so gesehen.“

Stattdessen jedoch nickte Merlin nur anerkennend mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel und murmelte ein abgelebtes „Sympathisch. Ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass du einen Katzennamen hast!“

„Merlin!“, rief Ava empört in die Runde, als alle dort Anwesenden bereits schon in lautes Gelächter, das zweite dieses Abends, verfallen waren und damit beinahe den hölzernen Boden des Lokals zum Erzittern brachten.  
Und damit hatte Merlin ihm wenigstens überboten, oder?

„Katzenname?“, fragte dieser, immer noch lachend. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was?“

„Oder aus ‘nem Disney-Film“, warf einer der Männer, er glaubte ihn als „Luke“ zu kennen, über den Tisch, ohne dass Merlin in der Lage gewesen war, vorher zu antworten. „Es ist schon verdammt bescheuert, in der heutigen Zeit in England ‚Lancelot‘ zu heißen.“

„Wenn ich den Namen höre, stelle ich mir eine alte, einsame Frau vor, die ihre fünfundachzig Katzen allesamt ‚Lancelot‘ nennt“, entgegnete Merlin ihm und erstickte vorrauschauend ein leises Kichern im Keim.

„Und was ist mit dir?“, griff Genannter nach seiner Bierflasche und stampfte sie einmal auf die Tischplatte; ein dumpfes Klong-Geräusch und Schaum, der an seiner großen Hand herunterlief, wenn auch nur geringfügig und trotz allem hatte er sein strahlendes Lächeln noch nicht von den Lippen gekratzt. „Du hast auch keinen blauen Umhang mit Sternchen drauf und einen spitzen Hut an, warum zum Teufel heißt du ‚Merlin‘?“

Irgendetwas in ihm machte leise ‚klick‘, als hätte sich ein zierliches Zahnrad von den Ecken und Kanten eines anderen gelöst und war wieder in seine monotone Funktion verfallen. Er konnte es sich nicht ganz erklären und riss sich von seinem schlagenden Herzen los, das er schon in seinen Gehörgängen wahrnahm. Und noch bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr Lancelot fort.

„Ihr seid bescheuert, Jungs“, schüttelte der dunkelhaarige Mann den Kopf und winkte eine blonde Kellnerin auf staksigen Beinen heran, um für die gesamte Gruppe Shots zu bestellen. „Auf dass ich in der Zukunft nicht ‚Katzenname‘ gerufen werde“, rechtfertige er sich.  
Und alle nickten. Und wussten trotzdem, dass es so kommen würde. Kommen musste. Es war einfach zu lustig, ihn wegen seines Namens zu triezen.

Und Merlin dachte, nur für einen kurzweiligen Moment, der schnell fortdriftete, dass er es gar nicht so schlecht hier fand.

„Ava“, nickte Merlin flüchtig zu seiner Freundin. „hat übrigens ein Sofa namens ‚Lancelot‘.“  
Er sparte sich die Mühe, seine Augenbrauen anmerkend in die Höhe zu ziehen und wartete darauf, dass Ava um ihre Sommersprossen mohnrot anlief, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich aufregte.  
Leider konnte er das aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich erkennen.

Lancelots amüsierter Miene wich sofort einem aufrichtigen Lächeln, als er seinen Kopf zu Ava drehte, die direkt neben ihm saß und einen Flunsch zog. Merlin wahrscheinlich in ihrem Kopf heimlich verfluchte und ihn „Dumbo“ nannte.

Und da kam ihm die philosophische Eier-Huhn-Frage in den Kopf. Was war nun eigentlich eher dagewesen? Lancelot oder ihr Sofa? Definitiv auf beide Arten verdammt amüsant, auf einer vielleicht nur geringfügig gruselig.

„Also sitzt du jeden Tag auf mir?“

„Merlin!“, wütete sie mit hochrotem Kopf, was man mittlerweile sogar erkennen konnte, also musste es sie sehr getroffen haben. Merlin befürwortete die ganze Situation zufrieden in seinem Kopf. Doch der schüttelte nur erheiternd den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. Er war gerade dabei, Spaß zu haben und neue Leute kennen zu lernen. Das hatte sie doch gewollt, oder? „Nur um das klarzustellen: mein Sofa hieß als erstes Lancelot!“

„Das Sofa ist sicherlich nicht so alt wie ich!“, lächelte er charmant und nickte freundlich, als die Kellnerin abermals zu ihrem Tisch trat, um den bunten Alkohol zu verteilen.

Ava rollte mit den Augen. „Das Sofa heißt länger ‚Lancelot‘ als ich dich kenne.“

„Achso!“, grinste der Mann gespielt überrascht und nahm seinen Shot in die Hand. Hielt ihn auffordernd in die Höhe und rief „Auf dass Avas Sofa in der Zukunft nicht auch ‚Katzenname‘ gerufen wird!“

Und Merlin fühlte die Spirituose unangenehm in seiner Kehle brennen, als er die Augen zukniff.

***

Ein paar Tage später fand sich Merlin mal wieder zwischen Fertigtomatensuppen und staubigen Regalen wieder, heimlich ziemlich froh darüber, den Arbeitstag nicht hinter der Kasse anfangen zu müssen. Denn das, das hatte er mit einem schweren Seufzer erleichtert von sich gestoßen, hätte er diesen Morgen nicht auch noch ertragen können.  
Dabei war seine momentane mentale und physische Verfassung nicht einmal halb so akut wie das letzte Mal. Hatte nicht die dunkle, kalte Nacht damit verbracht, bittere Tränen zu weinen, die ihm salzig und warm über die Wangen gelaufen waren; seine Lippen und Augen hatten anschwollen lassen. War nicht stundenlang durch London gelaufen; hatte gesucht und war gerannt; Verzweiflung und schmerzender Kopf und hatte doch nichts gefunden.

Und er konnte immer noch nicht sagen, ob er sich dabei nun wohler fühlte, nicht mehr so präsent an diese überwältigenden Gefühle denken zu müssen, die seine Sicht und seine Gedanken und seine Brust in undurchschaubaren Nebel gehüllt hatten.  
Vielleicht fühlte er sie noch unmerklich an seinem Hinterkopf nagen, beinahe so als lauerten sie auf die nächstbeste Chance, ihre Krallen abermals unbarmherzig in seinen Nacken zu rammen.

Denn nachdem er mehrere Nächte über dieses Ereignis hatte schlafen können und nach dem Abend mit den Jungs und Ava, fühlte er sich immer noch ein wenig verfolgt von der tiefsitzenden Angst und der Unruhe, als verbrächte er seine Wartezeit auf einem Zahnarztstuhl; den Schmerz erwartend, der noch nicht eingesetzt hatte.  
Ihm war wie direkt nach einem Abend voller Tränen und Zusammenbrüche, der ja eigentlich doch schon ein paar Wochen zurücklag. Jedoch war es … merkwürdig heilend und erleichternd. Als konnte er das erste Mal seit langem wieder tief durchatmen und genug Luft in seine Lungen ziehen wie er benötigte, um sich nicht aufzugeben.

Und er dachte noch nicht einmal an etwas Böses, als plötzlich aus der stillen Leere hinter ihm (Gott sei Dank, das strich er sich jedes Mal rot in seinem Kalender an, war es in diesem Geschäft an einem Wochentagmorgen noch nicht voll) Rick auftauchte.  
Er zählte sich ja nicht zu den schreckhaftesten Menschen, die er je getroffen hatte, und weiß Gott, er hatte viele überlebt. Der Mann mit dem viel zu langen Bart von vor 200 Jahren, hatte sich nicht mehr in die Stadt getraut. Hatte Angst vor Vögeln gehabt. Die alte Dame, noch gar nicht allzu lange her, die zwar kein ausgesprochenes Wort mehr verstanden, aber das Rauschen in den Leitungen wie urplötzlich einsetzenden Monsunsturm wahrgenommen hatte.  
Er war nicht der schreckhafteste unter all ihnen, trotzdem zuckte er unmerklich zusammen, als sein Arbeitskollege grinsend den Dickschädel um die Ecke steckte und grüßend eine Hand in die Luft hielt.

„Morgen, Rick“, murmelte er unwillig, während er wieder dazu überging, nachdenkend den Bleistiftkopf zwischen seine Zähne zu klemmen und die Regale nach Produkten durchforstete, die von Kunden falsch abgelegt worden waren.

War viel zu sehr in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen gewesen, stand immer noch mit einem Fuß fest auf dem Boden dieses anderen Universums, um sich einen Kopf drum zu machen.

Und Rick mit seinem breiten, ansteckenden Lachen und großen, grünen Augen, dem braunen Wuschelkopf … ja, er mochte nerven. Aber vielleicht auch nur, wenn ihm dessen Probleme so sehr am Arsch vorbeigingen wie der neuste Gewinner des Eurovision Song Contests. Wenn er da an seine Probleme dachte, manche von ihnen über 1000 Jahre alt …

Kurz nur entschied er sich deshalb, sich den Bleistift wieder aus dessen Mundfalle zu entnehmen und ihn auch wirklich anzugucken, während sie beide plump plauderten. Doch als Rick nur rumdruckste und nicht mit der Sprache herauskommen wollte, lüpfte Merlin eine Augenbraue. Etwas, das ihm an manchen Tagen, an denen ihm Déjà-Vus so oft grüßten wie Ampeln in einer Stunde von rot auf grün sprangen, beißend bekannt vorkam.

„Falls du wieder darauf anspielst… nein, mir ist immer noch kein Partyhäschen vor die Windschutzscheibe gehüpft“, entgegnete er amüsiert auf Ricks vehementes Schweigen und erntete daraufhin trotzdem nur ein müdes Lächeln von seinem Arbeitskollegen.

„Nein, ich … wollte nur ein paar Sachen im Lager umräumen und von den Regalen runterholen, aber du bist größer und ich dachte mir, zu zweit geht’s schneller!“

Zweifelnd legte Merlin die Dose auf ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurück, den angekauten Stift immer noch in der Hand, als er flüchtig überlegte.  
Es sprach ja nichts dagegen und einerseits hatte er Recht, aber …

„Gut“, willigte er ein und deutete ihm an, zum Lager vorzulaufen.

Und es waren vielleicht stille 10 Minuten vergangen, immer noch dutzende Kisten, die nicht dort waren, wo sie sein sollten, da erhob Rick seine dunkle Stimme, etwas unsicher.

„Ich hab dich letztens mit ein paar Leuten in der Stadt gesehen“, haspelte er zwischen Kartons und Regalbrettern heraus, gar nicht mehr der sonst so redselige Kollege, als den er ihn kannte. Und Merlin erwischte sich dabei, in seiner Tätigkeit innezuhalten und zu lauschen, aber auf diese Anmerkung folgte nichts Weiteres mehr.

„Wann?“, fragte er daraufhin unbeeindruckt und strich mit seinem Finger über eingestaubte Flächen, streckte sich auf der Leiter und hievte einen unhandlichen Karton auf den Rollwagen. Schwere, handwerkliche Arbeit war immer gut genug gewesen, um ihn abzulenken.

„Letztes Wochenende. Ihr standet vor einer Bar“, nuschelte er weiter, so dass Merlin ihn fast nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

Und, ganz ehrlich, so kannte er Rick nicht im Geringsten. Musste man ihm denn alles aus der Nase herausziehen?

„Ocho“, entgegnete er ihm deshalb monoton. Und hätte fast noch ein „Und?“ hinterher geschrien. War jedoch letztendlich froh, es nicht getan zu haben. Irgendetwas an dieser zaghaften Konversation stank doch zum Himmel. Oder es war einfach Ricks Art und Weise, Small Talk zu führen. Immerhin hatte er diesen in den vergangenen Monaten, die er ihn jetzt schon kannte, nicht wirklich mit ihm führen können. Oder viel eher führen wollen.

„Ja … hab dich nur nie als Menschen gesehen, der viel ausgeht …“

„Ich hab Freunde!“, kam es wie aus der Kanone geschossen aus seinem Mund und fühlte sich im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder ein bisschen doof dafür. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, seit Ava angefangen hatte, an seinem Standbein deswegen herum zu nagen. Er hatte eben doch nur noch sie … und all die anderen Freundschaften, die er allesamt hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Merlin hörte ein nervöses Rascheln, dann zögerliche Fußtritte auf den Stufen der Metallleiter.

„Hab ich ja auch gar nicht so gemeint“, erklärte Rick und Merlin zwang sich dazu, sich auf seinem erhöhten Posten zu ihm umzudrehen und ihm ein paar Schritte und Zentimeter entgegen zu kommen. Doch den Boden mied er wie Lava.

„War nur ein kurzes Beieinandersein“, zuckte er mit den Schultern und gab ihm eine staubige Kiste vom Regal an, die Rick sofort auf den Wagen stellte. Sichtlich froh war, nicht in dumpfe Stille verfallen zu müssen.

Und plötzlich wünschte sich Merlin ganz furchtbar dringend hinter die Kasse. Dann war wieder Stille.

„Warum arbeitest du eigentlich hier? Die haben mir gesagt, dass du schon eine ganze Weile hier bist.“

Merlin seufzte schwergewichtig und trat am Ende doch die letzten Stufen hinab. Mit dieser Frage hatte er zwar nicht gerechnet, aber dass ihm diese Arbeit nicht wirklich Spaß bereitete und dass er zu so viel mehr geschaffen war, sah man ihm wohl an seiner geraden Nasenspitze an.

„Was sollen die komischen Fragen?“ Er hätte viel lieber die mit den Partyhäschen zurück.

„Ich meine … du kommst eher rüber wie ein Bibliothekar … oder so!“, gestikulierte er mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einer unruhigen Hand, trat einen unsicheren Schritt zurück. Irgendwie schien er ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Ich kannte mal Jemanden, der war … so etwas wie ein Bibliothekar“, murmelte Merlin plötzlich, ohne es richtig zu bemerken. Und kaum ausgesprochen, breiteten sich die unbewussten Worte schwer in der Luft aus.  
Wer hatte das gerade gesagt, er oder …

Er sah wie Rick die Augen zusammenkniff und tief Luft holte. Etwas aussprechen wollte, das nicht im Geringsten spontan aussah. Tief und fest unter seiner Brust verankert. Aber Merlin konnte und wollte nicht mehr warten und schlug ihm einmal auf die Schulter.

„Weißt du was? Da ist noch eine Kiste. Die kriegst du ja wohl allein runter, langsam muss mal wieder einer von uns nach dem Rechten schauen!“

Und er atmete erst wieder, nachdem ihm frisches Tageslicht gegen die Stirn wehte und er schon die ersten, unbeholfenen Kunden zwischen den aufgeräumten Regalen umherstreunen sah.

So ganz konnte er weder Rick, noch diese völlig absurde Situation verstehen, die immer noch an ihm klebte wie frischer Kautschuk, als er zwischen der Nudel- und Soßenabteilung flüchtig versuchte, Luft zu holen. Diese so merkwürdig intimen Fragen, die so tiefsaßen, waren so unglaublich Rick-untypisch, dass Merlin das seltsame Gefühl, das träge zwischen seinen angespannten Schulterblättern Platz genommen hatte, verzweifelt abzuschütteln versuchte.

Und obwohl er sich vorstellen konnte, dass sein Chef das nicht gerade gerne sah, verzog sich der schlackige Mann in eine einsame Ecke des Ladens zurück und kramte – vielleicht mit einer Mischung aus subtiler Panik und angestauter Aggression, auch wenn er sich das wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment nicht eingestehen wollte, nach seinem Handy und wählte Avas Nummer.

„Du sollst arbeiten, Sprosse, nicht prokrastinieren!“, meldete sich prompt die hitzige Stimme seiner besten Freundin gedämpft aus der anderen Leitung. Und das war das Ding mit ihr, ständig einen anklagenden Spruch auf den vollen Lippen.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen!“, hörte sich Merlin vorsichtig flüstern. Ob aus dem Grund, er könnte von seinem Chef gehört werden oder von Rick … die Frage konnte er sich in dem Moment selbst nicht wirklich beantworten. Aber eigentlich hatte er auch nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, also redete er ohne Punkt und Komma weiter. „Ich glaube, du hattest Recht!“

„Womit? Dass du zu wenig raus gehst? Oder dass dir dein blödes schwarzes Hemd nicht steht oder–“

„Ich werd’s nur noch öfter tragen!“, drohte der Schwarzhaarige halbherzig, innerlich vielleicht aber wirklich ein wenig getroffen. Er liebte es, auch wenn es niemand zu schätzen schien. „Ich meinte … mit Rick!“  
Und seine Stimme wurde noch leiser.

Kurz herrschte überlegende Stille zwischen den beiden, dann erhob abermals Merlin seine leicht genervte Stimme. Noch nicht einmal wegen Ava, viel mehr wegen der gesamten Situation, in der er sich befand, wenn er wirklich Recht behalten sollte. Vielleicht war er auch vollkommen irre, es direkt Ava zu verkünden. Die würde doch nicht locker lassen und morgen im Geschäft aufkreuzen, sich den Lautsprecher von seiner Kasse unter den Nagel reißen und Rick lauthals ausrufen lassen.

Er war viel zu lange alleine gewesen und er wollte es so schnell nicht ändern.

„Er hat uns am Wochenende in der Bar gesehen. Und ihm ist aufgefallen, dass ich vielleicht besser zwischen Bücherregalen aussähe anstatt zwischen Damenhygieneartikel und der Fleischtheke.“

Ava stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und belobte die Tatsache, dass ihm das bisher noch jeder gesagt hatte – und das ohne überhaupt seine museumsreife Büchersammlung Zuhause gesehen zu haben.  
Doch er hätte am liebsten sein klobiges Tastenhandy in die nächste Ecke geworfen. Ava redete so laut, dass sie die allgegenwerte Chartmusik, die dudelnd im Supermarkt lief, übertönen musste.

„Er mag dich also doch!“

„Schrei nicht so laut!“, sprach er prompt seine Gedanken aus, wollte diese Tatsache weder aus ihrem Mund hören, noch dass Rick es wohlmöglich spitz bekam. Und er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, wieso war seine erste Reaktion stets, seine Freundin über alles zu informieren, sobald etwas aus der Reihe tanzte? Er war ja früher nicht so gewesen.

Gott im Himmel, der hatte Ava am Tag 6. Tag definitiv mehr Organ geschenkt als anderen. Nicht dass er mit der Schöpfungsgeschichte derart vertraut war, aber diese Findungsphase hatte er auch schon hinter sich.

„Ava, das ist ein kleiner Frauenheld. Der hatte niemals was für mich übrig, wieso also jetzt?“

„Hmm … vielleicht würde er sich auch einfach nur gerne mit dir anfreunden und als er uns in der Bar gesehen hat …“

„Der macht doch nix anderes als ‚Party hier‘ und ‚Party da‘. Der hat genug Freunde.“

„Machogehabe!“, hörte er sie quasi mit der Schulter zucken und seufzte tief. „Frag ihn, ob er nächstes Wochenende Zeit hat!“

„Wie wär’s mit ‚nein‘?“, kläffte Merlin und stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand erschöpft an der Wand ab, immer ein waches Auge auf den Laden und den nächsten Gang, in dem ab und an neue Kunden umherstreunten, gerichtet. Er konnte nicht ewig fehlen. „Ich werde dieses Wochenende nix machen. Und schon gar nicht mit Rick.“

„Aber mit mir und Lance?“, nuschelte Ava vorsichtig in einem Ton, von der sie hoffte, dass er Merlin gnädig stimmte. Er hatte gefragt und sie hatte zugesagt, warum denn auch nicht. Lance war sowieso eine Klasse Mann, mit der Ava nicht vollkommen alleine sein wollte. Hübsch und intelligent und … auf irgendeine absurde Weise auch einschüchternd, wenn er vor einem saß. Vielleicht würde Merlin als Puffer dienen, wenn sie ihn einfach zwischen sich und Lance …

„Du weißt schon, dass wir keine siamesischen Zwillinge sind und durchaus auch simple Sachen wie aufs Klo gehen alleine machen können, ja?“

Es wunderte ihn ja nicht einmal, er hörte sich wahrscheinlich nur leicht angepisst an. Obwohl er es genaugenommen ja gar nicht war. Er wollte nur nicht ständig unfreiwillig in Sachen mitreingezogen werden. Aber irgendwie schien das im 21. Jahrhundert neuste Mode zu sein, die er noch nicht so ganz verstand und ließ es sein.

„Mit ‚Lance‘ meinst du dein Sofa, oder?“

Ava zögerte am anderen Ende der Leitung und in dem Moment wackelte Rick unbeholfen aus dem Lager heraus und sah sich flüchtig um, bevor er zur Kasse marschierte; Merlin sofort alarmiert.

„Das Sofa … und den netten Herren vom letzten Wochenende.“

„Ava!“

„Was denn? Du hast’s mir versprochen!“

„Was?“, seufzte Merlin, den Daumen schon drohend auf den Auflegeknopf haltend. „Dass ich mit dir und den Jungs einmal in die Bar gehe? Ja.“

„Dass du mal raus gehst. Und mal unter Männer kommst!“

„Hör zu“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig in den Hörer. „Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Wir reden später noch einmal drüber!“

Und im Vorderteil des Shops erhaschte er kurz Rick, dessen Blick unruhig auf ihm ruhte.

***

Letztendlich hatte er nachgeben müssen. Hatte ihr noch ein letztes Mal versichern müssen, dass er nicht vollkommen sauer auf sie war, hatte allerdings aber auch das Versprechen aus ihr herauskitzeln können, dass sie solche Aktionen zu allererst mit ihm absprach, bevor sie ihn vorschnell in ihre Pläne miteinbezog.  
Er hatte gedacht, sie wusste, mit welcher Art Mensch sie sich angefreundet hatte. Sie hatte ihn still und beinahe unsichtbar in einer einsamen Ecke einer veralteten Bücherei gefunden – und er musste niemandem erklären, dass dieses Treffen ganz wunderbar seinen Charakter widerspiegelte. Vielleicht hatte sie es in einem überschwänglichen Moment vergessen oder über eine längere Zeitspanne, in der Merlin sie an seine anderen, „normalen“ Freunde erinnert hatte. Aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Er wusste ja, wie sie war. Frech und prompt und lebensfroh und hektisch. Ein Blick in ihre Augen und alle Bogen waren geglättet.

Und während er etwas steif auf ihrem Sessel hockte und sich an seiner Tasse Tee festklammerte, im Hintergrund der Fernseher, versuchte er sich, vor den flüchtigen Blicken Lances zu verstecken. Jene hatte er letzte Woche nämlich nicht so deutlich wahrgenommen, waren sie überhaupt dagewesen? Vielleicht hatte Ava nochmal ein Wort mit ihm gehabt, vielleicht bildete er sich die aber auch einfach nur ein.

Und erst, als dieser ein leises „Wo ist nochmal die Toilette?“ murmelte, nachdem bereits schon der selbstverständliche Witz „Sitz ich jetzt auf meinem Gesicht?“ über Lances Lippen gerollt war, und Ava ihm kurz angebunden den Weg erklärte, entspannten seine Schultern unter ihrem enormen Gewicht. Ava wollte gerade ansetzen und ihm etwas mit großen Augen fragen, das vermutete er jedenfalls, so zögerlich, wie sie ihre Lippen spitzte, da hörte man es aus dem hinteren Teil der Wohnung lauthals auflachen.

„Bist du mit dem Fuß ins Klo gefallen, Teuerster?“, kläffte Ava amüsiert zurück, dann ihre Katze, die gurrend ins Wohnzimmer galoppiert kam.

„Deine Katze ist klasse. Quetscht die sich immer durch schließende Türen?“, schallte es gedämpft zurück und auch Merlin konnte sich diesmal ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, denn ja, diese Reaktion kannte er.

„Sie nennt sie ‚den Schatten‘!“, brüllte er zurück. Hoffte, so die Stimmung zwischen sich und ihm etwas lockern zu können. „Passt doch ganz wunderbar.“

Ein mattes Lachen drang an ihre Ohren, dann das Schließen einer Türe und Brunhilde, die zufrieden gurrend neben Ava aufs Sofa sprang und prompt von ihrer zierlichen Hand hinter den schwarzen Löffeln gekrault wurde. Ganz wie sie’s mochte und gewohnt war, ein wenig verzogen war das Ding nämlich schon.

„Du hast echt ‘n Hang für schreckliche Namen, weißt du das eigentlich?“, blinzelte er und versuchte, sich mit der Situation anzufreunden. Vielleicht war es Zeit, mal aus seinem Häuschen zu kriechen. Wenn sich gerade alles veränderte, auf das er keinen Einfluss hatte, vielleicht war es Zeit, den alten Dingen nicht mehr hinterher zu laufen und mitzugehen. Irgendwann, und davor hatte er eine Heidenangst, würde ihm auch das letzte, an das er sich gerade noch erinnern konnte, nicht mehr als buntes Bild in seinem Kopf herumgeistern. Und vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht hatte er sich noch nicht genug an diese hektische Welt angepasst. Unter Umständen hatte er keine andere Wahl, als lauter zu werden und offener und grauer.

Individualität war heutzutage eine Farbe, die keiner mehr zu kennen schien.

„Mit Lancelot lag ich ja vollkommen richtig. Das war doch von den Göttern so bestimmt.“

Merlin schmunzelte und ließ das heißbittere Getränk nachdenklich seine Kehle hinunterfließen. Ein großer Zufall war das zugegebenermaßen ja schon. „Du magst ihn.“

„Er ist nicht unattraktiv …“, ließ sie den Satz unvollkommen im Raum stehen und seufzte vor dem nächsten Anfang schwer, stellte ihre dampfende Blümchentasse auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. „Aber er ist nicht wegen mir hier.“

Merlin ahnte die Pointe, die Ava damit selbstlos, wenn auch ein wenig wissend, unausgesprochen ließ und schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf zu sich selber. Das würde er unkommentiert lassen. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass es einer von ihnen mal wieder nicht dabei belassen konnte.

„Merlin, ich hab doch gesagt, ich wollte dich mal unter Leute bringen. Und Lance war interessiert an dir. Sonst säßest du heute Abend nicht hier …“

„Ich will keinen Babysitter.“

„Wer spricht denn von ‚Babysitter‘? Du hast mal wieder jemanden verdient, der dich liebt! Gott im Himmel, soll ich dir Eis aus dem Kühlfach holen, du Dramaqueen?“

Gut, dass man in dem Moment die Klospülung wahrnehmen konnte und das Knacken des Schlosses, Merlin hatte seine Tasse nämlich schon lautstark und nass auf den Wohnzimmertisch aufgeschlagen und abwehrend den Mund geöffnet.

Brunhilde war schneller an der kräutergrünen Pfütze als es Lance ins Wohnzimmer schaffen konnte, der jedoch schien so unwissend wie eh und je, was Merlin fast schon wieder erleichtert aufseufzen ließ, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er nun wusste, was die ewigen Seitenblicke zu bedeuten hatten.

„Ich mach das weg“, nuschelte Ava kleinlaut und verzog sich schlurfend in die Küche, nachdem sich Lance wieder milde lächelnd auf seinen vorherigen Platz fallen gelassen hatte.

Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, weswegen er sich um Teufel-Komm-Raus mit keinem anderen Menschen einlassen wollte. Denn ob er’s konnte, das wusste er nicht. Ihm war nur klar, dass er es nach mehrmaligem Probieren aufgegeben hatte. Er wollte es ganz einfach nicht. Als schrie eine blutige Stimme in ihm, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Er nicht der richtige war, es nicht halten würde, er würde ihn überleben und sowieso war dort etwas ganz raues, altes, das schmerzte, wenn er es Beachtung schenkte. Eine alte Liebe vielleicht, die nicht narbenlos verheilt war, an die er zwar keine Erinnerungen mehr hatte, sie jedoch so präsent fühlte wie Steine in seinen Schuhen.

Er war nett, aber niemand, um zu vergessen. Das konnte er auch ohne seine Hilfe ganz gut.

Und nach ein paar stillen Sekunden, in denen Merlin die Katze erfolgreich von der bereits abkühlenden Teelache getrennt hatte, räusperte sich der Mann vor ihm unsicher. „Und … was ist mit Holland? Willst du immer noch gehen?“

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte langsam und zog seine Lippen in eine versöhnende Linie. Faltete die Hände ineinander und dachte noch, dass es viel einfacherer war, mit vertrauten Menschen zu streiten als mit fremden Menschen zu reden.

„Steht immer noch ganz weit oben auf meiner To-Do-Liste“, gab er zu und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die schönen Augen Lances zu suchen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann wollte ich vielleicht noch früher gehen und länger bleiben.“

„Ist der Weltschmerz so übermächtig?“

Dieses große Wort blieb Merlin beinahe trocken in seinem langen Halse stecken. Denn obwohl er in seiner Zeit nur allzu oft auf diesen schwergewichtigen Begriff gestoßen war, hatte seine Geburt gesehen und dessen Kinderschühchen verfolgt, konnte Lance nicht einmal erahnen, wie allgegenwertig sein Weltschmerz wirklich je gewesen ist. Immer präsent, immer drückend, klamm und unaufhörlich wachsend. Ein Max Mustermann konnte in seinem durchschnittlichen 78-Jahre-Leben niemals einen solchen Weltschmerz, wie er ihn verspürte, erahnen.

Und dass er seit stillen Sekunden nur dumpf in die Leere starrte, bemerkte er erst, als Ava wieder den Raum mit einem feuchten Lappen betrat und das Massaker beseitigte.

„‘N bisschen Fernweh“, kommentierte Merlin die Frage bitter und fühlte seine Laune urplötzlich noch weiter getrübt. Er hatte Tage und Nächte damit verbracht, sein Vergessen zu vergessen und all die unwillkommenen Phantomschmerzen, die diese Geschichte mit sich brachte. Ein Wort und sein ganzes Kartenhaus fiel abermals in sich zusammen. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass seine Mauen mittlerweile solide standen und auch Wind nicht mehr mit Leichtigkeit hindurchließen. Vielleicht waren jene aber auch schon mürbe geworden. An etwaige Risse konnte er sich schließlich auch nicht mehr erinnern.

„Holland?“, fragte sie beiläufig und verschwand schon wieder im nächsten Zimmer, noch bevor Merlin darauf antworten konnte, nickte jedoch bereitwillig, als sie wieder zu ihnen aufs Sofa hoppte.

„Ja, ich schätze, ich gehe doch eher als gedacht.“

„Davon hast du noch nichts gesagt“, bemerkte sie trocken und umgriff ihre Tasse, deren Inhalt mittlerweile nicht mehr als lauwarm sein dürfte.

„War eine Spontanentscheidung.“

Ava nickte und ließ sich auch nicht von Brunhilde irritieren, die sich gurgelnd auf ihren Schoß niederfallen ließ und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, die sie diesmal jedoch nicht bekam. „Vielleicht tut’s dir ganz gut.“

Und das sanfte Lächeln, das über ihre rosa Lippen huschte, ließ ihre grünen Augen ganz wunderbar strahlen. Und ja, das nahm Merlin als Entschuldigung an. Wie immer.

„Ich weiß wenig über Holland, wenn ich ehrlich bin“, gab Lance mit beschämter Stimme zu und bat ihm ebenfalls ein vorsichtiges Lächeln an. Diesmal jedoch trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Du könntest mir ja eine Karte schreiben und mir danach davon berichten, oder?“

Merlin wollte gerade darauf antworten, hatte sich sogar eine ziemlich faire Erwiderung parat gelegt, denn vielleicht sollte er nicht jedes Mal direkt auf Konfrontationskurs gehen, da stoppten ihn die News, die eine Nachrichtensprecherin gerade im Begriff war, vorzulesen.

„Heute Mittag berichteten wir bereits über ein neues Gesetz, das wohlmöglich vom Parlament auf die Füße geholfen wird, welches mittlerweile große Wellen geschlagen hat. Nun bekamen wir Bescheid, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich sogar vom König verabschiedet wird. Die Rede ist vom Antrag 16, der homosexuellen Paaren jegliche bisher existierenden, und doch sehr mickrigen, Rechte entziehen soll. Unzählige Menschen sind nun verunsichert, welches Ausmaß dieses Gesetz haben wird. Wir schalten live zu unserem Außenreporter Robert Dawson nach London, der–“

Wie paralysiert hatte Merlin die monotone Stimme der Frau gelauscht und als Lance der erste war, der frustriert aufschrie, hätte er sich fast erschrocken und gefragt, ob es nicht doch seine eigene Stimme gewesen war.

„Ist das deren ernst?“

„Davon hab ich bis jetzt noch nichts gehört“, flüsterte Ava geschockt und das kollektive Entsetzen war jedem der Freunde ins bleiche Gesicht geschrieben. „Können die das machen?“

„Das Parlament beschließt es und der König sagt blindlings zu, du weißt doch, wie’s läuft“, hörte sich Merlin farblos sagen. Und weiß Gott, solche Aktionen hatte die Regierung schon oft gerissen. Doch nie auch nur einmal hatte er sich dabei so taub gefühlt. Viele Staaten waren kurz davor, die Homoehe zu legalisieren und ihr Land streute noch einmal Schnee auf die Eisspitze?

„Das wird Wellen schlagen“, erwiderte Ava kopfschüttelnd, als sie in die weichen Sitzkissen des Sofas zurücksank und Merlin sah, wie sie die erste war, die Energie sammelte und ihre Fäuste ballte. „Das können die nicht so einfach machen. Wir sind im 21. Jahrhundert!“

„Und im Dschungel werden immer noch Menschen gefressen“, kommentierte Lance sarkastisch. Doch niemandem war mehr zum Lachen zumute.

Alles rauschte so schnell und überwältigend an ihm vorbei, dass er sich gar nicht mehr entscheiden konnte, wegen welcher Gegebenheit er sich eigentlich schlechter fühlte. Er hatte nicht all die grauen und intoleranten Zeiten durchlebt und Revolutionen kommen gesehen, nur um mit einem Schlag wieder ins politische Mittelalter versetzt zu werden.

„Ich weiß schon, weswegen ich nach Holland gehe“, lachte Merlin sarkastisch und mied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Selbst den Avas, obwohl der ihn sicherlich beruhigt hätte. Er war so durch mit diesem Leben, dass er sich fast dazu entschließen wollte, gar nicht nach England zurückzukehren.

Was hatte ihn überhaupt immer wieder dazu bewegt, seinem Platz hier treu zu bleiben, wenn er doch sowieso wanderte? Orte besuchte und verließ, Leute kamen und gingen, genauso wie seine Erinnerungen. Er wusste, dass es mal einen Grund dafür gegeben hatte, irgendwo in seiner Brust stach es bei diesem Gedanken. Aber so wie es schien, hatte ihm diese Tatsache auch nie glücklicher oder weiser gemacht, war nie eingetreten oder hatte sein Leben verändert. Jetzt, wo er vergaß, konnte er auch getrost auf Wiedersehen sagen.

„Das kommt nicht durch, Merlin“, schüttelte Ava den Kopf nochmals und griff nach seiner Teetasse, um in die Küche zu verschwinden. Und ja, sie hatte immer einen Riecher, wenn es Zeit für ihn war, einen Baldriantee zu trinken.

Und kaum hatte er tief durchgeatmet und den nervigen Fernseher im Hintergrund ausgeschaltet, wollte gerade nicht mehr drüber nachdenken, da fühlte er eine warme Hand, die sich vom gegenüberliegenden Teil des Tisches auf seine schlich. Er hatte natürlich nicht gucken brauchen, wem sie gehörte, trotzdem erwischte er sich dabei, wie er verlorene Sekunden auf sie starrte. Aus irgendeinem Grund viel zu klein und klobig auf seiner, trotzdem zog er sie nicht fort.

„Wir halten da zusammen, klar? Es gibt so viel Unterstützung, damit kommen die nicht weit.“

Dann ein Blick in Lances Augen. Und Merlin schwor, aus ihm selbst sprang der blanke Hass nur so heraus. „Und was ist, wenn das erst der Anfang ist? Dann kommt das nächste Gesetz und das nächste und nächste. Und was unterscheidet uns dann noch vom Nazideutschland? So hat’s angefangen.“

Leise verschwand seine Hand wieder zurück auf Lances Oberschenkel und obwohl er ihn als so selbstbewussten und immer positiv denkenden Menschen kennengelernt hatte, schien der Mann plötzlich unsicher und zweifelnd. Und das machte ihn menschlich, denn auch Merlin hatte Angst. War sauer, konnte seine Ungläubigkeit nicht in Worte fassen und verspürte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder den Drang, mit nackter Faust gegen eine Steinwand zu boxen. Keine Tränen würden diesmal rollen oder lange Fußmarsche die Aufgabe übernehmen, ihn abzulenken. Jedoch stand es auch nicht in seiner Macht, irgendetwas an dieser Situation zu verändern.

Er konnte nur, ja, Abwarten und Teetrinken.

Merlin sah zu, wie Lance nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, die folgenden Worte auch wirklich aussprechen zu wollen. Es war ein nettes Beisammensitzen gewesen und dass die Stimmung bei ihnen allen so schnell umkippen würde, hatte keiner ahnen können. Und trotz dass ihm die Vorstellung, wieder mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen, von Anfang an nicht sehr zugesagt hatte, erwischte er sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass er nicht doch schon plötzlich sein Aufbrechen verkünden würde.

„Ich bin sicher, jetzt brennst du nur so darauf, nach Holland zu gehen, hab ich recht?“, fragte er, sein mildes Lächeln dem Teppich vor ihren Füßen gewidmet und nicht ihm.

Merlin zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, ihn wunderte schon lange nichts mehr, wenn er ehrlich war. Hatte schon so viele Barbarkeiten vor seinen eigenen Augen mitansehen müssen, ihn wunderte doch nichts mehr. Was hielt ihn hier? „Das beeinträchtigt meine Entscheidung, wann ich gehen will, nicht. Ich weiß aber immer noch nicht genau wann, also …“

Lance nickte und griff mit seinen Fingern an den oberen Rand seines halbvollen Whiskey-Glases, der kleine Finger dabei vorsichtig abgespreizt. Ein silberner Ring am Zeigefinger, von dem er sich plötzlich in den Bann gezogen fühlte.

„Wie lange willst du bleiben?“

„Das wird kein Urlaub“, erklärte Merlin stattdessen einer richtigen Antwort und hob seinen Blick genau in dem Moment, in dem Ava seinen Tee vor ihm auf den Tisch abstellte und sich wieder setzte.

„Er bleibt immer länger als man denkt. Und nachher kommt er wieder und man hat das Gefühl, er ist wieder ein komplett anderer Mensch“, lächelte sie Lance an, und obwohl Merlin ihre grünen Augen nicht ausmachen konnte, die in dem indirekten Licht des späten Abends in ihrem Wohnzimmer so unendlich dunkel erschienen, zuckten seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

„Aber ich glaube“, zögerte sie, diesmal mit einem Blick auf ihn. „diesmal wird’s länger als sonst.“

Merlin nickte nur und nahm das heiße Gefäß in seine großen, schlanken Hände. Ließ die Wärme durch seinen Körper schießen und entspannte unter dem familiären Brennen.

„Und was ist … mit deinem Job?“

Das war allerdings ein Punkt, vor dem er sich bislang immer mit einer selbstinszenierten Ausrede versteckt hatte. Er hatte solche Trips schon oft in seinem ach-so-alten Leben unternommen. Und entweder hatte er unmittelbar danach eh die Stadt wechseln müssen, er hatte viel Urlaub bekommen oder er war gar nicht erst so lange geblieben. Diesmal jedoch traf keine der genannten Optionen ein und dies ließ ihm nur eine Entscheidung.

Es fiel ihm ja nicht schwer, er würde etwas Neues finden, ohne Probleme. Er müsste keine Gedanken mehr an Rick verschwenden und die auszuübenden Tätigkeiten gehörten eh nicht zu seinen liebsten. Vielleicht würde er ja was Neues ausprobieren. Vielleicht sogar Bibliothekar. Er könnte studieren, vielleicht mal einen anderen Weg nehmen.

„Ich schätze, ich muss mir danach einen Neuen suchen, aber das ist es mir wert.“

„Prioritäten setzen!“, hielt Lance grinsend sein Glas in die Höhe, und das keinesfalls ironisch, was Merlins Magen auf irgendeine merkwürdige Art und Weise brummeln ließ. „Auf neue und hoffentlich besser Anfänge!“

Und sie stießen an, Merlin und Ava dabei lachend mit ihren Teetassen. Und sie hofften, dass der Tag vielleicht noch würde, dass keine Regierung der Welt ihre Stimmung einfach so umstoßen konnte. Denn das war’s doch, was die wollten. Menschen umbiegen; brechen.  
Merlins Wachstum hatte in seinem Leben bereits einige Schlenker in verschiedene Richtungen gemacht. Im Gummisein hatte er allemal Erfahrung. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er’s mochte. Und schon gar nicht, dass er’s immer mit sich machen ließ. Irgendwann war einfach mal das Limit erreicht.

***

Es war erst ein paar langgezogene, graue Tage später, die Stimmung immer noch bewölkt, von welchem Geschehnis auch immer, da fand sich Merlin an einem Mittwochmorgen hinter der Kasse sitzend vor.  
Noch nichts Neues war in den Nachrichten seitdem erschienen, nicht ein Wort mehr von derselben Sprecherin, als täte sie so als sei nichts passiert. Doch obwohl Merlin nicht in der Szene war, konnte er die Risse in ihren Straßen, die das so urplötzlich einsetzende Erdbeben verursacht hatte, klar und deutlich wahrnehmen. Die Community; alle Supporter, vielleicht auch das halbe Land, waren erschüttert und verloren doch kein Wort darüber. Denn man tat ja so als stünde der nächste Atomkrieg bevor.

Ein Gesetz gegen Homosexualität war ja nicht so schlimm.

Und obwohl das nun wirklich nicht zu seinen Top-3 Problemen zählte und er sich gerne von Peanuts ablenken ließ, schmerzte es irgendwo tief in seiner Brust doch sehr.  
Er wurde schon einmal verachtet für das, was er war. Er wollte nicht noch eines seiner Leben mit Verstecken verbringen.

Und man musste es dem schwarzhaarigen Mann irgendwie, Haare stets perfekt sitzend, angesehen haben, dass seine Gedanken derzeit in anderen Sphären hingen, obschon er die Ware der Kunden lächelnd und monoton über das Band zog. Und dann fragte er sich, weswegen es gerade Rick war, der ihm seine Sorgen direkt von der geraden Nasenspitze ablesen konnte.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus heute“, lehnte sich Rick neben das Band, gerade kein einziger Kunde in Sichtweite. Er genoss es, wenn so wenig los war und er mit seinen Gedanken nicht gegen Steinwände raste.

„Danke“, kommentierte Merlin trocken und wollte eigentlich nicht einmal sarkastisch reagieren. Er wusste, dass sein Arbeitskollege es wirklich nur gut mit ihm meinte.

„War irgendwas die letzten Tage?“, wollte er weiter wissen und Merlin konnte nicht sagen, ob Rick lächelte oder besorgt dreinschaute, die Hände nervös ineinander knetete oder von einem auf’s andere Standbein wechselte; er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, aufzuschauen. Also seufzte er nur.

„Das hast du doch bestimmt gehört mit dem … Antrag 16?“, hörte er sich Rick langsam weiter an die Misere herantasten, wohl viel zu eingeschüchtert, um ihn geradeheraus zu fragen. Denn offiziell wusste hier niemand, dass er schwul war. Offiziell wusste hier überhaupt niemand etwas über sein Privatleben und er wollte, dass es auch so blieb.

Wieder seufzte Merlin nur und nickte, es war ihm egal, dass er stets als brummiger Einzelgänger gehandhabt wurde. Er wollte sich nicht auf seinem Ruf ausruhen, aber er wusste, dass Rick doch immer wieder ankam, um für ein Lächeln zu betteln. „Und?“

„Regt dich das nicht auf?“

Kurz musste er sich fragen, was genau Rick meinte. Spielte er ihn gerade aus? Welche Antwort wollte er hören und was sagte er ihm besser nicht? Aber im Grunde wusste er ihn eigentlich schon gut genug einzuschätzen, trotz seinem Machogehabe.

„Natürlich“, gab er schulterzuckend zu und verlor einen Blick auf den goldgelben Sommer dort draußen auf dem Parkplatz, der ohne sie stattfand. „Aber ich kann nicht wirklich was dagegen machen, oder?“

Sein Arbeitskollege nickte zaghaft und behielt seinen Blick auch weiterhin starr gen Erdboden, und das passte Merlin ganz gut so. „Das kam alles ein bisschen plötzlich.“

„Gesetze kommen immer plötzlich. Jedenfalls solch folgenschwere für Leute unterer Klassen, solange es nicht die Regierung betrifft …“

„Es gibt sicherlich Homosexuelle dort oben“, murmelte Rick nachdenklich, und vor allem vorsichtig, als bewege er sich auf heißem Pflaster, unbekanntem Weg, was Merlin fast schon wieder zum Lächeln brachte.

„Natürlich gibt’s die, aber die werden dort oben eh nicht gewollt. Also bewahrt man den Schein. Alles für’s Vaterland und so. Willkommen zum fröhlichen Spieleabend, wir zerstören Familien und die guten Sitten, weißte doch.“

„Also …“, schlussfolgerte er daraufhin immer noch auf den Zehenspitzen, hatte wahrscheinlich auf diesen oder auf einen ähnlichen Moment gewartet, um diese Frage endlich loszuwerden. „bist du … schwul?“

Merlin hatte gerade antworten wollen, hatte den Mund geöffnet, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, welche Wörter seinen Mund verlassen sollten, da packte gerade ein Kunde seine Ware aufs Band. Nur eine grüne Kaugummipackung.

„Guten Tag“, lächelte Merlin das Kaugummi an und erntete von dem Typen vor ihm nur ein brummiges „Hi.“

Lange, grazile Finger hatte der Mann; eine starke, schöne Hand. Mit einem silbernen Ring am Daumen. Mehr konnte und wollte er allerdings auch gar nicht von der vor ihm stehenden Person sehen, legte ihm das Wechselgeld und den Bon in eben jene Hand und grüßte ihm zum Abschied, bekam diesmal jedoch keine Erwiderung, als der Mann schon wieder aus der automatischen Türe in die brütende Hitze verschwand. Bemerkte nur nebenbei wie beiläufig, dass sich seine feinen Härchen an seinem Unterarm aufstellten und es in seinem Magen zu kribbeln begann. Schob es im letzten Augenblick dann aber doch nur auf den bleichen Luftzug, der beim Öffnen und Schließen der Türe hineingeweht kam.

„Oh, diese überschäumende Dankbarkeit, die einem am frühen Morgen entgegenstrahlt, fabelhaft.“

„Macht einem direkt gute Laune, was?“, lachte Rick, und vielleicht, für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick, war er ihm wirklich sympathisch, als er die weißen Eckzähne neben seinem Mundwinkel hervorblitzen sah. „Das war übrigens der Star-Stürmer der St. Andrews University – Arthur Ember –, großer Machoarsch.“

Erst wollte Merlin dazu ansetzen, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich für diese Uni und für all die darauf befindenden Lebewesen nicht im Geringsten interessierte, schon gar nicht für Fußball, dann jedoch hörte er ihn den Satz beenden und brach prompt in Gelächter aus. „Was nimmst du denn für attraktive Wörter in den Mund?“ Hatte er ihn doch selbst für den allergrößten Macho gehalten. Na ja, oder vielleicht für einen kleinen Bruder irgendeines großen Machos. Manchmal ähnelte er ja schon einem kleinen Schaf.

„Machoarsch?“, wiederholte Rick daraufhin kleinlaut und wurde fast rot unter seinen schwarzen Augenwimpern. „Ich bin ihm nur ein paar Mal begegnet, aber viele meiner Freunde sind schon richtig hart mit ihm aneinandergeraten.“

„Solche Leute gibt’s“, entgegnete er ihm. Und murmelte noch viel leiser „und solche Leute sitzen dann wahrscheinlich bald ganz oben“, als sich endlich ein weiterer Kunde an seiner Kasse blicken ließ.

Und wie Recht er damit noch behalten sollte, konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht ahnen. Und welch Wellen dieses erste Treffen schlagen sollte. Und das Brummen unter seiner Haut wurde zunehmend intensiver.

***

Vielleicht mochte er andere Leute täuschen können, aber sich selbst täuschen konnte er nicht. Sein Leben war nach dem Zusammenbruch im Wald nicht besser geworden, um keinen Millimeter. Er hatte auch nicht lernen können, damit umzugehen, hatte schlicht und ergreifend zu wenig Zeit gehabt, was ihm in einem stillen Moment dann, wo er nachdachte, sowieso lieber war.

Ablenkung, bei Gott nicht die Lösung aller Probleme, aber eine Aufschiebung. Eine Verteilung auf kleine Häppchen seines Daseins, damit er unter der Last des Ganzen nicht zusammenbrach wie ein morscher Fuchsbau. So sehr er sich auch gegen die Ausweitung seines Soziallebens gewährt hatte, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Und das hatte er sich beinahe rot im Kalender notiert, damit nicht unerwartet der nächste Schwall an Vergesslichkeit über ihn hereinbrach und er sich an diesen Umstand auch nicht mehr erinnerte.

Er lebte zurückgezogen und am liebsten im Stillen, ja, aber manchmal linderten Freunde doch schon so manche Wunde. Und seine klaffte, riss ihn fast auseinander.

Die einzige Karte, die er ausspielen konnte, wenn er mal wieder dreinschaute wie ein Regentag, war seine sowieso schon brummige Erscheinung. Wenn es mal einen Tag gab, an dem seine Mundwinkel nicht nach oben zuckten, fragte eigentlich keiner mehr nach.  
Außer vielleicht Rick. Und er musste sich leise eingestehen, dass er ihm seit diesem Tage um einiges besser ertragen konnte.

Und wenn er sich einmal ganz kurz darauf besann und tief in sich hineinschaute, dann sah es dort so leer und farblos aus wie in einem Großraumbüro. So viele Menschen hatten ihn schon besucht, einer besonderer als der andere. Und wo diese Personen Hinweise auf ihr Dasein hätten hinterlassen sollen, konnte Merlin nur Kratzer und blassgraue Flecken erkennen.  
Farbenfrohe Handabdrücke hatte er erwartet, größer und bunter und stärker und zierlicher als sein Vorgänger. Von Menschen aus langer Zeit vor all ihnen, von guten Freunden und flüchtigen Bekannten und Menschen, die’s gut mit ihm gemeint hatten. Vielleicht hatte er vieles vergessen und die andere Hälfte nicht nah genug an ihn herangelassen. Jetzt, wo’s eh alles nicht mehr galt, wollte er eine grüne Wand; voller Leben. Eine rote und eine gelbe und eine braune. Und eine blaue, voller Magie.

Vielleicht behielt Ava Recht. Sie hatte oft Recht. Manchmal vergaß Merlin das, wenn er mit Hochnäsigkeit auf all jene Jahre zurückdachte, die er auf seinem Buckel hatte. Die wogen und ihn in seine Knie zwangen, unsichtbar. Und manchmal war es der größere Schmerz, dass man ihm all das nicht ansah. Seine Erfahrung war reif, sein Wissen breit und reich. Und manchmal dann, wenn er vergaß, um sich zu blicken, entging ihm, dass andere Menschen nicht doof waren. Schon ein kleiner Blick von der Seite genügt ihm, um Dinge in anderem Licht zu sehen. Manchmal konnte nur Außenstehende wirklich begreifen, was er brauchte.

Manchmal war es Ava, die mit einem nüchternen Auge auf seine Situation blickte und genau das richtige zu sagen oder zu tun wusste. Und sie war keine 1000 Jahre alt, zierliche 26. Und es erfasste Merlin manches Mal wie ein rasender LKW auf starkbefahrener Autobahn, dass sie weisere Worte in den Mund nahm als er.

Und vielleicht war es, hier und jetzt, an der Zeit, nachzugeben. Sein Rhythmus, seine Art zu leben, war sowieso so durcheinander wie ein Künstleratelier; er brauchte doch nur seine Arme zu öffnen und anders zu sein. Mehr Leuten seine Türe zu öffnen, häufiger zu lächeln und weniger auf dem Wort „nein“ zu beharren.  
Vielleicht dachte er, so noch weniger zu vergessen. Oder zumindest mehr Erinnerungen zu sammeln, so dass unter dem Strich am Ende mehr übrig blieben. Vielleicht würde sich aber auch alles ändern, besser werden. Vielleicht war das ja nur eine dünne Phase.

Er seufzte schwer, als er sich mit einem Buch auf seine Couch fallen ließ, die obligatorische Tasse Tee mal wieder wartend und qualmend vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er wusste, dass es ein großer Schritt war. Ein Riesenschritt in Richtung Anderes-Ich. Und er wusste nicht, ob er in diesen neuen Charakter hineinpasste. Irgendwo in ihm drin wusste er, dass er sich im Laufe der Jahre stark verändert hatte; dass er einmal ganz anders gewesen sein musste als jetzt. Es war einfach das dumpfe Vibrieren unter seiner Haut, das ihm das sagte. Und er hatte es vermisst, Jahre lang. Es war stummer geworden und schwächer, wie ein sterbender Puls tief in ihm. An manchen Tagen wäre er fast wahnsinnig geworden ohne ihn. Umso komischer, dass er urplötzlich wieder da zu sein schien. Längst nicht so kraftvoll, im Supermarkt kraftvoller als an diesem Ort. Er musste noch herausfinden, wie das funktionierte. Warum er wiedergekehrt war und was das bedeutete.

Aber vielleicht war das ein Omen, dachte er. Vielleicht sollte er sich verändern; er war auf dem richtigen Weg.

Er hatte keine andere Erklärung gefunden, nur jene, dass er zum ersten Mal seit seiner Begegnung mit Rick ihm frohgesonnt gegenüber getreten war. Eine normale Konversation, Lachen, ein er-ist-mir-sympathisch Gefühl.

Er wusste zwar, dass es auf die eine oder andere Weise lächerlich klang, aber er konnte es einfach auf keine andere Weise miteinander verbinden. Vielleicht war das der Weg seines Körpers, ihm zu sagen, dass er so weiter machen sollte.

Jahrzehnte mürrisch und in sich gezogen; es war schwierig, sich nach außen zu krempeln. Aber wenn das hieß, dass er dann wusste, woher er kam; weswegen er hier war und warum er lebte, dann war es ihm das wert. Und diese berechtigte, ausgelutschte Frage nach dem Sinn galt für ihn mehr als für jeden anderen Menschen.

Heute war ihm jedenfalls so, als täte der Tee nichts dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen oder ihm seine umherwirbelnden Gedanken zu nehmen; sie wenigstens zu ordnen und in Reih und Glied zu stellen. Viel zu unruhig für seinen Geschmack flogen seine dünnen, grazilen Finger über die sepiafarbenen Papierseiten des Buches, das er in den Händen hielt.

Jenes erzählte diesmal nicht von Magie und Drachen und Kräuter und blauen Auren, vielmehr von Freundschaft und Loyalität; vom Suchen und Finden und Sehnsucht und Poesie. Ihm war danach. Und es ließ sein Herz herrlich schmerzhaft klopfen, wie es das schon lange nicht mehr tat.

Aber die Protagonisten dieses Werkes schafften es schon lange nicht mehr, seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz zu bündeln; hatte den letzten Satz bereits schon ganze dreimal lesen müssen, ohne ihn zu verstehen. Also grummelte er über sich selber, als er zu seinem Handy griff, fast so als stünde er mit seinem Kopf im Clinch, der gerade gewonnen hatte. Er würde schließlich nicht sterben, wenn er sich dazu entschied, Lance anzurufen, richtig? Er konnte es sowieso als erstes Experiment abtun und liegen lassen, wenn es schief laufen sollte.

„Merlin?“, meldete sich die Stimme des Mannes durch das Telefon, was Merlin für einen flüchtigen Moment zum Lächeln brachte. Er hatte die Wahl gehabt, sich mit seinem eigenen Namen zu melden oder mit einem „Hallo?“, stattdessen war ihm sein Name über die Lippen gehuscht.

„Hey, Lance! Wie geht’s?“, hörte er sich selber sagen und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er mit nervösen Fingern, was ihm so gar nicht stand, an seinen Buchseiten herumfummelte. Der Tee auf seinem Tisch bereits abgekühlt und lange vergessen.

„Gut! Gut … und dir? Hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet!“

„Mir geht’s auch gut. Weißt du, ich dachte, wir könnten uns die Tage mal treffen? Ein bisschen spazieren oder einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“

Er hatte gesprochen, ohne nachzudenken. Und manchmal, obwohl er gerne abwog, war ihm dieser Charakterzug lieber. Wenn er zu viel nachdachte, dann tendierte er dazu, gar nichts zu sagen. Und das war in manchen Aspekten nun einmal eher semioptimal. Er hätte Lance niemals angerufen, wenn er es sich erlaubt hätte, darüber nachzudenken. Trotzdem wollte er sich in diesem Moment die Hand gegen den Mund schlagen, umklammerte er nicht mit der einen Hand das Handy und mit der anderen das Buch.

All die Jahre und er hatte immer noch nicht gelernt, in Situationen, die Ruhe erforderten, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Klar!“, schoss es aus Lance heraus und Merlin hörte ihn leise lachen. „Klar, wieso nicht? Was hältst du von morgen? Wir könnten uns gegen Mittag im Park treffen?“

Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte und nickte stumm zu sich selber; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Konversation so unkompliziert verlaufen würde.

„Gerne.“

Als er auflegte, war ihm so, als fiele ihm ein sandsackschwerer Stein vom Herzen und er fühlte es kribbeln, an all den richtigen Stellen. Es war nicht das schwere Summen unter seiner Haut, dem er entgegenflammte und das er erbittert suchte, aber es war ein angenehmer Schauer, der ihm über den schmalen Rücken flog. Er stand, zumindest mit einem Bein, sicher auf dem Boden. Er hatte oft und viel und sehnsüchtig geliebt, er war sich sicher, dass seine Euphorie noch nicht in blinde Verliebtheit mündete. Er freute sich einfach, den Schritt gegangen zu sein und ihn morgen zu sehen, auch wenn er sich ein paar Tage zuvor noch bei dem Gedanken Haarbüschel herausgerissen hatte.

Vielleicht war es nur die Tatsache, dass er glaubte, er würde ihn verstehen. Auf eine tiefe, alte Weise, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Und er mochte es, dass er dabei war, sich zu verändern. Solche Perioden hatte er in seinem Leben schon oft durchstanden, doch noch nie hatte er die Fremdenfeindlichkeit von sich abschütteln können. Und so beschloss er in diesem stillen Moment, dass er diesen Charakterzug beibehalten wollte, ausbauen wollte. Zumindest probeweise. Auch gegenüber Rick. Vielleicht besonders gegenüber Rick.

***

Es war noch früher Nachmittag, als sich Merlin am verabredeten Ort einfand und keine fünf Minuten auf Lance warten musste, bis dieser ebenfalls dort ankam. Er musste sich nervös eingestehen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er ihn begrüßen sollte. Und diese Überlegung war ihm neu, gab er doch sonst keinen Fliegenschiss drum.

War Händeschütteln unter ihnen schon zu formal, aber eine Umarmung zu familiär? Handschläge fand er albern. Und wie man diese Halbumarmungen vollführte, war ihm auch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach auf die Schulter klopfen und lächeln?  
Doch auch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm letztendlich abgenommen, als Lance freudestrahlend auf ihn zugelaufen kam und ihn einfach zu sich in seine Arme zog. Natürlich dauerte diese Begrüßungsfloskel nur ein, zwei Sekunden, aber Merlin befand sich danach trotzdem in einer Art betrunkenem Delirium.

Hatte er vorher schon so gut gerochen? Und diese Mischung aus weicher Haut und starken Muskeln. Vielleicht war sein letztes Date doch schon viel zu lange her, gestand sich Merlin ein. Nicht, dass das hier eines war, sie hatten es jedenfalls nicht als solches bezeichnet, aber wann war er das letzte Mal freiwillig mit einem Mann alleine gewesen? Das muss Ewigkeiten her gewesen sein.

„Willst du vielleicht ein Eis essen gehen?“, fragte ihn Lance nach einer Weile, in der sie beide die entspannte Stille zwischen sich genossen und dem aufgeregten Vogelgezwitscher gelauscht hatten. Es war immerhin ein äußerst warmer, farbenfroher Tag, der fast absolut nicht mehr an die schlechten Nachrichten aus dem Parlament erinnerte, und trotzdem musste sich Merlin eingestehen, diese noch allzu präsent im Hinterkopf gefangen zu haben.

„Gerne“, bemerkte er, plötzliche Lust nach etwas Kaltem, die ihm in den Fingerspitzen kitzelte. Dabei mochte er nicht so viel Süßkram, auch kein Eis. Aber das breite Lächeln Lances ließ ihm fast keine andere Wahl. „Weißt du, wo die nächste Eisdiele ist?“

Lance konnte sein Lächeln immer noch nicht absetzen, und es stand ihm so gut. Dabei fand sich Merlin merkwürdig an dessen Blick gefesselt, den Lance einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Und er mochte das, obwohl er sich meist nicht drum scherte, andere Leute direkt anzugucken. Sich noch mehr Gesichter einzuprägen, Emotionen in den Augen seines Gegenübers abzulesen. Aber wenn Lance das tat, dann erschien es unglaublich ehrlich und aufmerksam und das brachte ihn dazu, noch einen Tick schneller zu gehen, noch mehr Schwung in seinen Schritt zu legen.

Und vielleicht war dieser warme Sommertag einfach nur wie dafür gemacht, mal das Schlimme zu vergessen. Kontrolliert zu vergessen, selbst die Macht darüber haben zu können, was er vergaß und was er lieber in seinem Kopf behielt.

Und er liebte es, wenn ihm die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut kitzelten, es konnte ihm nie heiß genug sein, selbst wenn der Rest der Nation sich schon wieder sehnlichst den Winter herbei wünschte.  
Es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er das Summen unter seiner Haut noch nicht verloren hatte; dass es immer noch tief in ihm drin schlummerte. Und das ließ die kleinen Härchen an seinem Oberarm aufstellen.

„Ja, weiß ich“, entgegnete ihm Lance, als sie den steinernen Parkweg entlang gingen, der eine Art Erhebung zu dem Rest links und rechts von ihnen mimte; neben und unterhalb von ihnen Wiesen und Bäume und Parkbänke und Bolzplätze. Es war nicht ganz die Natur, die er so vermisste. Schon längst durch Menschenhand verpfuscht, aber es kam seinem Ideal sehr nahe und es war besser als gar kein Grün. „Die ist hinter dem Park, das ist nicht mehr so lange.“

Merlin nickte und strahlte noch einmal, seinen Blick jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, seinen Instinkten vertraut und damit auch noch Recht behalten zu haben. Dass es ihn so glücklich machte, hatte er ja nicht ahnen können.

„Ich mag dein Lächeln“, kommentierte Lance plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus, was Merlin prompt innehalten ließ. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es ihm aufgefallen war. „Du lächelst so selten. Dabei steht dir das so gut.“

„Es ist sonnig“, sagte Merlin daraufhin bedacht nach einer Weile und hob seinen Blick wieder auf den Weg vor sich, ließ die Sonne auf seinen Nacken und seine Arme scheinen, streckte das Kinn in die Höhe und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Fast fühlte er sich in eine Zeit zurückversetzt, die ihm jetzt so fremd erschien.

Und in diesem kurzen Augenblick hatte er nicht mitbekommen, wie nah ihm Lance plötzlich gekommen war, nur eine Wimperschlagbreite entfernt von ihm, als der plötzlich zu kichern anfing und sich wieder entfernte. „Du hast ja Sommersprossen!“, schmunzelte der Mann mit einem liebevollen Blick auf ihn. „Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Was meinst du, warum mich Ava ‚Sprosse‘ nennt?“, murmelte Merlin. Und wenn er hätte rot werden können, wäre er sicherlich rot geworden.

Sie waren da gewesen, schon immer, auch wenn er mit seinen pechschwarzen Haaren nie der Typ dafür gewesen war. Und nein, ein saisonales Phänomen waren sie ja auch nicht, trug er sie nämlich auch im Winter auf seiner geraden Nase. Nur im Sonnenlicht schienen sie so richtig präsent auf seiner Haut, als würden sie die Wärme auch genießen.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Lance neben ihm mit einem Grinsen seine Hände in die Hosentaschen stopfte. Und ihre Schultern berührten sich bald.

„Hast du nochmal über den Antrag 16 nachgedacht?“, fragte Lance plötzlich unerwartet. Und ein Teil von Merlin verfluchte ihn dafür, wollte er das doch vergessen. Aber andererseits hatte er die Unterstützung, die er von Lance erfahren hatte, durchaus genossen. Ein bisschen drüber sprechen, sich ein wenig Luft zu machen …

„Na klar, das kann man ja nicht so einfach vergessen“, murmelte Merlin nachdenklich; gab Acht auf jeden Schritt, den er tat. Jedes Geräusch und auf die versteckten Gesten Lances. Er liebte es, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, mit der Natur eins zu sein. „Aber es gibt immer noch nichts Neues und wir können’s ja doch nicht ändern.“

„Und wenn wir auf die Barrikaden gehen?“, fragte Lancelot.

„Du willst streiken?“, erwiderte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und hatte an diese Möglichkeit noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Na klar, es gibt sicherlich schon genügend Organisationen, die was in der Richtung planen. Komm schon, die ganze Welt ist nicht mehr heterosexuell. Wir sind doch viel aufgeschlossener, wir können was bewegen!“

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie das dichte Waldstück am Ende des Parks betraten und Schatten über ihren Köpfen hereinbrach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das was bringt.“

„Es regt mich aber auf, dass diese Bastarde mit uns machen können, was die wollen!“, erklärte ihm Lance, Grollen und Entschlossenheit in dessen Stimme, die Merlin einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur das plötzliche Fehlen des Sonnenlichts.

„Lass uns doch erst einmal abwarten, was passiert …“

Merlin hörte Lance lautstark aufseufzen und sah, wie dessen Schultern entspannt heruntersanken. Er wollte ihm nicht die Hoffnung nehmen oder wie ein unmündiger 16-Jähriger erscheinen, der interessantere Dinge zu tun hatte als für seine bevorstehende Matheabschlussprüfung zu pauken, aber das war die Regierung. Und seit er denken konnte, machten Regierungen das, was sie am besten konnten. Nämlich nicht auf ihre Leute hören.

Und trotzdem konnte er sich eine Frage, nach all dem, irgendwann nicht mehr verkneifen, also öffnete Merlin zögerlich den Mund. „Sag mal … bist du eigentlich schwul?“

Er versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er in seiner Rolle irgendwie in die Ricks hineingerutscht war. Vorsichtig und aufpassend waren diese Worte über seine Lippen gerutscht und er war erleichtert, als Lance nur darüber lachte. „Bi … oder pansexuell, such‘ dir das schönere Wort aus“, erklärte er ihm.

Und Merlin nickte, das war ihm Antwort genug.

Sie gingen nur noch ein Stückchen, er konnte das dunkle, enge Grün schon am Ende vor ihnen, keine 20 Meter entfernt, lichten sehen. Und als die Sonne abermals auf seine Haut traf, kribbelte es unter ihr stärker denn je.

Vor ihnen ein riesengroßer Platz; und Bänke und ein Sandkasten und ein professionell aussehender Fußballplatz, auf dem gerade Training stattfand. Doch keine Eisdiele weit und breit und als Merlin nachfragen wollte, hörte er schon eine leise Realisation in Lance hochkriechen.

„Ah! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Percy heute Training hat. Macht’s dir was aus, wenn ich kurz hallo sage? Danach gehen wir sofort Eis essen!“

Merlin hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer dieser Percy war, aber Lance schien sichtlich begeistert, und da er sich gegen dessen breites Grinsen nicht zu wehren wusste, nickte er nur verständnisvoll. Dieser klopfte ihm daraufhin nur auf die Schulter und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Truppe Jungs zu, die Merlin ihm zögerlich folgte.  
Die meisten von ihnen waren groß und gut gebaut, sahen im Allgemeinen jedoch auch ganz schön aufgeblasen aus, als kämen sie aus gutem Hause. Und Merlin konnte sich nicht erklären, weswegen Lance auch nur mit einen von ihnen befreundet sein könnte.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Pakt, den er mit sich selber geschlossen hatte. Keine Fremdenfeindlichkeit, Offenheit! Und so setzte er ein wackeliges Lächeln auf, als er einen letzten Schritt auf Lance zutrat, auf den nun drei großgewachsene Jungs zugeschossen kamen.

„Ey, altes Haus!“, schlug ihm der größte von ihnen, und wahrscheinlich auch der mit den wenigstens Haaren, lachend auf die Schulter. „Hättest ja mal sagen können, dass du in der Nähe bist.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Training habt“, erklärte er sich und schlug auch den anderen beiden grinsend auf die Schulter. Als wäre er plötzlich, so unter ihnen, ein komplett anderer Mensch. Keine Umarmungen, natürlich keine Umarmungen.

„Ach ja“, erinnerte er sich dann mit einem Blick auf Merlin und zeigte zwischen ihm und den Jungs umher. „Das ist Merlin, ein guter Bekannter. Das sind Percy, Gwaine und Arthur.“

Sein wackeliges Lächeln zitterte, als er zur kurzen Begrüßung nur seine Hand in die Luft hielt und ebenfalls nur wankende Blicke der drei Fußballspieler erhielt. Dass er ihn einen „guten Bekannten“ genannt hatte, darauf wollte er sich nicht lange festhalten. Denn auch, wenn dieser Begriff mehr Förmlichkeit erahnen ließ als ihre Begrüßungsumarmung, war das doch die Wahrheit. Gerade dreimal hatten sie beide sich nun erst gesehen.

Während Percy im Allgemeinen zwar aufbrausend, aber ziemlich freundlich erschien und Gwaine sein offenes Grinsen erst gar nicht von der Wange gewischt bekam, war es der Typ in der Mitte, Arthur, der schon die ganze Zeit über einen dunklen Flunsch zog. Und dann realisierte Merlin, wer da eigentlich gerade vor ihm stand.

Der Typ aus dem Supermarkt, der ihm nicht „auf Wiedersehen“ gesagt hatte. Den Rick kannte, dieser „große Stürmer“ der St. Andrews Universität. Das waren die Typen, allesamt Studenten der renommierten Privatuniversität Londons. Und dann schließlich wunderte sich Merlin überhaupt nicht mehr.

Die vier redeten eine Weile über Fußball und über nichts erwähnenswertes, was Merlin ein wenig langweilte. Und auch, dass Lance ihn nicht in die Konversation miteinwickelte, sah er ihm nicht böse nach. Die drei Jungs schienen seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz einzunehmen und er hatte ja eh keine Ahnung von diesem Sport.

Während Gwaine sich mittlerweile schon wieder verabschiedet hatte, hatte Arthur wohl in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, Wasserflasche in der Hand, den letzten Moment verpasst, in dem sich die Pforten geschlossen hatten. In dem Lance verkündet hatte, mit Percy mal eben schnell mit dem Trainer zu sprechen.

Und die absurde Stille, die danach zwischen den Beiden herrschte, war beinahe rasiermesserscharf.

„Guter Bekannter, he?“, echote der Blonde, nachdem er einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche genommen hatte. Klamme Haarsträhnen, die ihm an der Stirn klebten. Und das Trikot stand ihm, das musste er ihm lassen, doch recht gut.

Merlin nickte und konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen, den Stein, der friedlich vor seinem Schuh ruhte, in Frieden zu lassen. „Ja, ich kenn ihn noch nicht so lange.“

Arthur nickte, als hätte es Klick in ihm drin gemacht. Sah sich einmal flüchtig um und schlug dann eine Hand neben seinen Mund. „Ich würd mich nicht mit ihm abgeben. Der steht auf Typen. Es sei denn, du magst’s auch in den Arsch.“

Nur eine Sekunde war es, und Merlin konnte nur ungläubig auf den Mann vor ihm starren, Augen weit und mittlerweile triumphierend grinsend. Er konnte sich nicht einmal dazu durchringen, ein Wort über seine angespannten Lippen zu drücken. Das hatte er nicht kommen gesehen, wirklich nicht. Und dass ihm solch eine Lappalie noch einmal in seinem Leben so aus dem Takt bringen sollte! Er hatte schon oft den einen oder anderen Kommentar hereingedrückt bekommen, in manchen Zeitaltern war schlimme Homophobie an der Tagesordnung, der Antrag … aber aus irgendeinem Grund nahm ihm dieser Satz gerade den Atem.

Dann lachte Arthur abermals und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Ob über ihn oder über sich selber, Merlin wollte nicht nachfragen. Erstaunlich, wie unglaublich unsympathisch ein fremder Mensch ihm doch in so kurzer Zeit werden konnte.  
Er machte sich eine stille Notiz, Lance später über die Jungs auszufragen. Und warum er sich darum scherte, mir so Arschlöchern zu verkehren.

„Guck nicht wie ein angefahrenes Reh“, befahl der Typ ihm auffordernd und trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, den Merlin am liebsten sofort wieder zurückgewichen wär. „Weißt du, mag ja sein, dass Gwaine und Percy das gutheißen, aber in meiner Mannschaft spielen keine Schwuchteln. Und auf meinem Platz werden die auch nicht toleriert.“

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenaufschlag, den Merlin brauchte, um seine schlanken Hände in die Luft zu reißen, zu nicken und sich einfach wieder vom Platz zu entfernen. Ihm egal, dass der Typ wahrscheinlich sein schleimigstes und triumphierendstes Grinsen aufsetzte und er ihm keine Paroli hatte bieten können.

In all den Jahren hatte er gelernt, an manchen Stellen einfach mal die Fresse zu halten und meistens war ihm das ganz gut bekommen. Wenn er diese Typen nicht leiden konnte, sollte er nicht seine Zeit mit ihnen verschwenden. Und seien wir ehrlich, Merlin hatte mehr als genug davon, trotzdem waren sie ihm keine Sekunde seiner Welt wert.

***

Zum Glück hatte es nicht mehr allzu lang gedauert, da hatte Lance ihn am Wegesrand aufgegabelt und ihm nichts weiter als einen irritierten Blick geschickt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich denken können, dass Merlin mit sympathischerer Gesellschaft durchaus besser bedient gewesen wäre; die Gründe dafür waren mehr als offensichtlich.  
Desto glücklicher sollte er sich schätzen, dass Merlin sich dazu entschieden hatte, seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, dachte er; Lance nur ein klein wenig gering schätzend nach der ganzen Sache.

Doch endlich an der Eisdiele angekommen, Eisbecher und Café bereits vor ihnen, war abermals diese entspannte Stille über sie hereingebrochen, die Merlin in der kurzen Zeit zu würdigen gelernt hatte.

Wenn er mit Ava zusammen saß, dann war es meistens sie, die unablässig schnatterte und keinen geraden Ton an ihm lassen wollte. An manchen Tagen genoss er diese Eigenschaft von ihr durchaus, hieß es doch, dass er nicht reden musste. Einfach nur zuhören, das konnte er gut.

Mit Rick war das Zusammensein meist so unwohl, dass er sich entweder dazu entschied, ihn zu ignorieren und gar nicht zu antworten, bis der Junge es von selbst aufgab, oder er ihn irgendwann anbrülle, bis endlich Stille herrschte.

Es war nett und eine liebgewonnene Abwechslung, dass auch einfach mal ein familiäres Schweigen herrschte, in dem er sich sonnen konnte.

Aber als er so an seinem Café – er hatte sich letztendlich doch nicht zu einem Eis durchringen können – nippte, musste er einfach noch mal diese ganze, verworrene Situation von eben anbrechen. Vielleicht war es Lance nicht aufgefallen oder er wusste einfach, was Merlin von all dem hielt, aber er konnte seine Neugier nun einmal nicht abstellen, sie gewann schnurstracks die Überhand. Denn irgendetwas an dem großen Bild passte so ganz und gar nicht in den Rahmen.

„Sag mal“, fing Merlin deshalb zögerlich an, stellte dir Tasse mit einem leisen Klirren auf das Tablett. „wie kommt’s eigentlich, dass du mit solchen Typen befreundet bist?“

Merlin zwang sich, diesmal genau auf die Mimik seines Gegenübers zu achten, und er mochte es, dass Lances Gesichtsausdrücke reich und vorsichtig waren. So huschte ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lächeln über dessen Lippen, bis sie sich in eine schmale Linie verzogen; dabei hob er nicht einmal sein schmales Kinn in die Höhe.

„Ich wusste, dass du das noch kommentierst“, gab er beinahe stumm zu und stocherte mit seinem Löffel in dem Eisbecher herum. „Die meisten kommen nicht gut mit denen klar. Sind zu aufbrausend und zu laut und zu … du weißt schon, Machos eben. Aber wir sind schon lange befreundet, seit dem Kindergarten fast.“

„Lange Freundschaften bedeuten nicht, dass man sie halten muss …“, überlegte Merlin vorsichtig und meinte es nicht einmal in einer negativen Art und Weise, wer war er, zu bestimmen, mit wem sich Lance treffen durfte und mit wem nicht? Aber manchmal drifteten Freunde auseinander, ohne dass sie es merkten, und was brachte es dann noch, sich verzweifelt an jeden Strohhalm festzuklammern?

Vielleicht sah er auch nicht das große Ganze, aber Lance war so ein vollkommen anderer Mensch als es Arthur war. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich mit einem homophoben Arschloch abgeben würde.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber wir machen noch ziemlich oft was miteinander. Die Jungs sind nur meistens beschäftigt mit ihrem Fußballkram und ich hatte mich vor ein paar Jahren dazu entschieden, dass Bälle mich nicht mögen.“

Merlin nickte abwägend. Gwaine und Percy schienen ja auch vollkommen okay, zumindest konnte er das aus den wenigen Informationen her schließen, die er in der kurzen Zeit hatte sammeln können. Aber Arthur war ihm noch ein Rätsel.

„Und … dieser Arthur?“

Dass Lance seinen darauffolgenden Satz als nächstes überlegend abwägen musste, damit hatte Merlin nicht gerechnet. Dann seufzte der Mann ihm gegenüber schwer. „Der hat’s im Moment nicht leicht, der hat’s mit seinen grimmigen Eltern sowieso nie leicht. Der kann manchmal einfach nicht anders als ein Arschloch sein“, erklärte er, und schob sich einen Löffel mit Sahneeis auf der Spitze in seinen Mund, als wollte er sich absichtlich das Wort verbieten; sich vielleicht Zeit zum Nachdenken geben. „Wieso, hat er irgendwas zu dir gesagt?“

Merlin lachte dumpf auf und schloss seine grazilen Finger um die warme Tasse; ein Ausgleich zur fehlenden Sonne. Er hatte nie verstanden, weswegen man an solch schönen Tagen Sonnenschirme auf der Terrasse aufspannte. „Na ja, sagen wir’s so, er war nicht gerade freundlich.“

„Das tut mir leid, Merlin“, erwiderte Lance ehrlich, und ja, in seinem Blick schien wirklich Bedauern, als habe er diese Situation nur allzu oft miterleben dürfen. Als wäre das nicht das erste Mal gewesen. „Ich hab dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen wollen.“

„Ist nicht schlimm“, winkte Merlin ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin alt genug, um auf mich selber aufzupassen, weißt du?“

Dann flog endlich wieder eines dieser attraktiven Lächeln über Lances Gesicht, das sich sofort wieder auf Merlins entfachte. „Ja, ich weiß, er ist schwierig. Aber sag mal, hat er irgendwas zu dir gesagt?“

„Er … ist nicht gerade der toleranteste unter euch.“

Lance nickte daraufhin wissend, ließ seinen Löffel ins bereits geschmolzene Eis fallen und sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken, bis seine Stirn das Sonnenlicht berührte. „Er hat wieder mit seinem Schwuchtel-Scheiß angefangen, oder?“

„Wenn du’s so nennen willst“, entgegnete Merlin ihm und wollte eigentlich nicht viel mehr darüber reden. Denn wirklich, mit solchen Leuten wollte er einfach nichts zu tun haben. Das auszudiskutieren brachte ihn nur unnötig auf.

„Du wirst ihm eh nicht mehr über den Weg laufen“, prophezeite er ihm mit einem Finger auf ihn gerichtet, als könnte er in die Zukunft schauen. „Er hat sowieso ständig viel zu viel zu tun und ich bin eh meistens nur mit Gwaine und Percy unterwegs.“

Merlin nickte zufrieden zu sich selber und verschränkte seine Arme ineinander. Er hoffte, dass diese Konversation damit beendet war und schätzte die Tatsache, dass Lance das Thema wirklich fallen ließ. Auch kam die leidige Politik-Situation nicht mehr zum Vorschein, auch wenn es tief in ihm drin immer noch ratterte.

Alles in allem jedoch befand Merlin diesen Tag als vollen Erfolg und war selbst ein wenig stolz über sich selber, sich so überwunden zu haben. Und ja, es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis auch Ava von ihrem Treffen Wind bekam.

***

Der nächste Arbeitstag kam für Merlin beinahe so unerwartet und niederschmetternd wie ein Erdbeben der Stärke acht. All die Jahre, das Aufstehen, die Arbeit, das Schlafengehen. Monoton und ohne zu murren hatte er es Tag für Tag über die Bühne gebracht. Wenn man lebte, war es notwendig, das zu tun. Und um zu leben war es selbstverständlich. Er hatte sich nie einer anderen Wahl vorgefunden und kannte es auch aus seinen frühsten Erinnerungen nicht anders.

„Arbeiten ist schön und gut“, hatte Ava eines nachtgetränkten Morgens einmal zu ihm gesagt. „aber das ist nicht alles, man kann auch mal Spaß haben.“

Ihre positive, schulternzuckende Art hatte er vom ersten Moment an so anziehend gefunden wie Motten das Licht, hatte er auch nicht immer ganz nachvollziehen können, mit welchen Argumenten sie ihre Aussagen unterstrich. Ganz kühn und locker, als erwartete sie vom Leben mehr als nur das schmale Schublädchen, das sie jeden Morgen mit Bedacht zum Anziehen öffnete.  
Sie verstand es, einen Frisörbesuch in einen Wellnessurlaub zu verwandeln und die schmutzigsten Parkbänke in reich gepolsterte Throne. Vielleicht sah man die Welt durch ihre grasgrünen Augen aber auch einfach anders.

Mittlerweile jedoch, nach dem schönen Sonnentag, der ihm seine Sommersprossen abermals auf die hohen Wangen gemalt hatte, sah die Welt urplötzlich rosig und bittersüß zur selben Zeit aus. Und er wusste nichts rechtes mit diesen Eindrücken anzufangen.

Ja, er musste schon zugeben, dass er eine heidenschöne Zeit mit Lance gehabt hatte, es war ihm plötzlich so leicht gewesen, zu lachen. Lauthals, als hätte er diese ewige Zeit über einen Maulkorb getragen und diesen an jenem Tag zum allerersten Mal abgenommen. Befreiend war es irgendwie gewesen, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Aber mit Sicherheit hatte er so etwas schon einmal gefühlt; hatte wundervolle Menschen kennengelernt und schöne Tage verbracht. Wieso nur konnte er gerade heute seine Gedanken nicht von diesem Tag losreißen?

Und es half nicht, dass er an der Kasse beschäftigt war, während er ständig Ricks Blicke wahrnahm, die sich in seinen Nacken bohrten. Irgendwo dort hinter ihm stand er so unschuldig wie der Tag und kümmerte sich um die Regale. Und da es heute, so ungewöhnlich das auch für einen heißen Sommermorgen war, ziemlich ruhig schien, konnte er sich nicht einmal ablenken und saß seine Zeit ab.

Das tat er jedenfalls, bis sich eine Person an die Kasse schlich. Blonde Locken und rot-weiß gepunktetes Petticoat; er brauchte gar nicht aufzuschauen, um zu sehen, wer es war.

„Ich bin nicht lange hier, ich bin auf geheimer Mission“, teilte sie ihm mit einem verschwörerischen Blick mit und knallte ihm eine Haarspraydose auf das Band.

„Und die brauchst du, weil …?“

Schnippisch verdrehte sie die Augen, als wäre alles, was aus den Mündern junger Frauen kam, direkt logisch für jedermann. Und er erwischte sich oft dabei, zu denken, dass sie anscheinend genau das felsenfest glaubte. Er konnte es ihr noch nicht einmal verübeln, mit dieser Leichtigkeit, mit der sie durchs Leben glitt.

„Ich bin auf geheimer Mission und ich brauchte Haarspray“, erklärte sie ihm langsam, als würde er es nach diesem Satz immer noch nicht hundertpro raffen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Merlin Rick noch mit aufmerksamem Blick hinter sich gewusst, da stand er plötzlich neben ihnen und nickte Ava begrüßend zu. Er erinnerte sich an ein, zwei Male, an denen die beiden sich flüchtig über den Weg gelaufen waren, aber beste Freunde konnten sie sich dann doch nicht nennen. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich so, wie Ava sagte. Vielleicht suchte Rick einfach auch nur Freunde.

Als daraufhin jedoch immer noch nichts folgte, seufzte Merlin mit einer auffordernden Geste und zog ihre Haarspraydose über den Scanner.

„Ich hab gehört, du hast dich dieses Wochenende mit Lance getroffen?“, schoss es aus ihr heraus und sie machte nicht einmal Anstalten, ihr Portemonnaie heraus zu kramen.

Aber ja, diese Art von Information kam schneller bei ihr an als eine Eilmeldung. Er hatte nie lange auf ihr Feedback warten müssen.

„Hat er dir das erzählt?“, sprach er nur monoton, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die blassen Arme ineinander. Er fand es ja nicht störend, dass sie es wusste. Sie waren herumgelaufen und hatten geredet, mehr war da ja nicht. Aber er sah es schon kommen, wie sie daraus mal wieder einen riesen Eisberg formte, sah es an ihren Lippen, wie sie sich zusammenzogen und spitzten. Vielleicht ein entzücktes Lachen oder eine kecke Anmerkung auf ihnen sitzend.

„Er rief mich ganz verwundert an, ja. Und, ehrlich gesagt, war ich auch ganz schön baff.“

Er hatte noch so etwas wie „Neuigkeiten-Schlampe“ über seine Lippen murmeln wollen, beließ es dann jedoch bei dem zweiten Kommentar, der ihm durch seinen Kopf schoss. „Ich treffe mich mit Menschen, ist das so merkwürdig?“

Kurz wurde es still, als haperte die junge Frau mit sicher selber, die nächste Wahrheit doch tatsächlich vor ihm auszusprechen, als kenne Merlin jene nicht sowieso schon zu genüge. Es war schließlich keine drei Wochen her, da musste er noch dazu gezwungen werden, sein Glück vor der schweren Holztüre seines Appartements zu suchen.

Also winkte Merlin aufgebend ab, zückte sein eigenes Portemonnaie und ließ die paar Pennies mit einem Seufzer in die Supermarktkasse purzeln. „Es war nett, wenn du’s genau wissen willst.“

„Also steht einem weiteren Treffen nichts mehr im Wege?“

Flüchtig kletterte ihm ein entzücktes Lächeln über die rosa Lippen, allein ausgelöst durch den Gedanken. Und es kribbelte, unter seiner gesamten Haut kribbelte es wie tausend kleine Tierchen. Wie Schmetterlinge, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es keine Schmetterlinge waren, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Er kannte das Gefühl, verliebt zu sein. Und das war es nicht, oder?

„Ich schätze, ich bin nicht abgeneigt.“

Zufrieden knallte sie ihre schmalen Hände vor ihm auf das Band, so dass ihre Locken wackelten. Drehte sich um und zeigte mit spitzen Fingern auf Rick, der zusammenzuckte als hätte sie eine Pistole auf seine Brust gerichtet. „Und du bist das nächste Mal auch dabei!“, sprach sie und wirbelte in der nächsten Sekunde schon wieder aus der Türe.

Als Rick in nervöses Gelächter ausbrach, wollte Merlin eigentlich miteinstimmen, fand sich jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund merkwürdig beklommen hinter seiner Kasse vor.

Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Ava das alles jetzt nun wusste, noch war es die, dass er ihr das alles so offen zugegeben hatte; oder gar sich selber. Auch nicht, dass sie mit unüberlegt ausgesprochenen Worten seinen charakterlosen Arbeitskollegen eingeladen hatte. Irgendetwas war, das er spürte, doch nur nicht sah.

„Ist die immer so?“

„Die meiste Zeit“, gab er unwohl zu und ertappte sich dabei, sich nervös im Supermarkt umzuschauen. Nach Kunden zu suchen, die sich an seine Kasse vortasten könnten. Doch noch immer war keine Menschenseele in Sicht. Und er könnte sich dafür schlagen, dass er diese Stimmung zwischen ihnen überhaupt so weit hatte kommen lassen. Seine Arbeitstage waren einfacher gewesen, als er ihn einfach noch hatte ignorieren können. Doch jetzt, wo sie nun ja doch schon mehr als nur ein paar Wörter gewechselt hatten, und vor allem nach Avas Einladung, fühlte er sich merkwürdig dazu gezwungen, mit ihm reden zu müssen.

Rick wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, Merlin erwartete schon einen Ansatz einer Frage bezüglich des Treffens, oder gar wegen Lance, da erschien aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus doch eine Person. Leider kein Kunde, stellte sich zwei Sekunden später heraus, als sich die Geschäftsführerin in ihr Blickfeld schob.

„Frau Ludewich“ hieß sie eigentlich, doch an diesen Namen konnte sich Merlin die meiste Zeit zu seiner Scham nicht erinnern. Irgendwann hatte einer seiner Kollegen nämlich lachend dargelegt, dass sie ihn eher an einen Hai erinnerte. Der breite Mund, die fein aneinander gereihten Zähne, die alte Haut und die vielen Narben. Irgendetwas an ihren Augen war angsteinflößend stechend. Und nicht, dass Merlin sie etwa auch in seinen Gedanken angefangen hatte, sie so zu nennen. Irgendwann hatte Ava einmal von dem unglücklichen Spitznamen Wind bekommen – und es kam nicht gerade selten vor, dass sie sich putzmunter über sie unterhielten.

Dass Rick sie längst nicht anders nannte, brauchte er ja wohl erst gar nicht erwähnen.

„Wird das hier ein Kaffeekränzchen, die Herren?“, spuckte sie etwas feucht über ihre Köpfte hinweg. Und entweder, Rick verkniff sich ganz fürchterlich verzweifelt ein Lachen oder er hatte Angst, gleich seinen Kopf zu verlieren. Merlin wusste nicht recht.

Dann schlug er lässig eine Hand in die Luft und drehte sich auf der Achse um. „Ich wollte eh gerade ins Lager“, sprach er, obwohl Merlin wusste, dass das nicht so war.

Und an Merlin gewandt, erschien es ihm so, als sahen ihre perfekten Beißer für eine Sekunde nur noch schärfer aus. Er fand sie nicht angsteinflößend, um Gottes Willen. Eher nervtötend selbstüberladen und übertrieben wichtigtuend. Als gehörte ihr nicht nur der Laden, sondern halb England noch dazu. Und Merlin hatte viel zu viele Jahrzehnte erlebt, um irgendeinen Menschen diesen Charakterzug in jener Position zu erlauben. Es war ihm schlichtergreifend egal, wie sie mit ihm sprach und was sie von ihm verlange, auch wenn er es nie aussprach. Bald schon würde er eh weiter ziehen.

„Ich habe diesen Nachmittag ein Meeting mit einigen Herrschaften. Stellen Sie sicher, dass das Geschäft nicht in Flammen aufgeht und ihr Arbeitskollege die Damenhygieneartikel nicht wieder mit den Kokosnussplätzchen verwechselt.“

Und sie tat, was sie am allerbesten konnte – davonschwimmen und ignorieren, dass sie auch nur irgendwelche anderen Verbindlichkeiten zu leisten hatte, als sie alle anzuschreien und herumzukommandieren. Aber, und Merlin wusste, dass der es dachte, Rick war wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment heilfroh, dass diese Frau sie den Rest des Tages voraussichtlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Und kaum hatte sie Reißaus genommen, stand dieser abermals grinsend vor seinen Füßen.

„Sturmfrei, Baby!“, pfiff Rick obszön und meinte es sehr wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal in dieser Weise, trotzdem flog ein unsicheres Kopfschütteln über Merlins Gesicht.

„Sie hat Recht. Eigentlich müsste das Lager wirklich mal auf Vordermann gebracht werden“

„Aber das ist nicht mein Job“, zuckte er mit den Schultern und Merlin wollte gerade aufschnaufen und es aufgeben, da schlich sich eine Silhouette in sein Blickfeld, die es anscheinend eilig hatte. Knallte ihm eine Wasserflasche aufs Band und als Merlin nicht so schnell reagierte, wie der es gerne gehabt hätte, wurde dieser Jemand auch noch unangenehm ungeduldig.

Und seine Haut begann zu ziehen. An jeder erdenklichen Stelle seines Körpers kitzelte und juckte es. Vielleicht war das ja eine Art frühzeitiges Alarmsystem seines Körpers, das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ganz so früh funktionierte, wie es eigentlich sollte, dachte Merlin bitter, als er aufschaute.

„Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, du –oh“, realisierte der blonde Mann mit einem Blick auf ihm. „Du bist’s.“ Und ein königliches Grinsen größter Klasse entwich Arthur. Neben ihm hörte Merlin Rick scharf Luft einziehen.

Wenn er allerdings ehrlich war, dann hatte Merlin nicht die leiseste Lust, ihm irgendetwas auf seine erbärmlichen Provokationsversuche zu erwidern, also zog er die Plastikflasche nur fix über den Scanner, drückte auf einen Knopf und murmelte ihm ein monotones „79 Pennies, bitte“, entgegen.

Immer noch grinsend, fummelte Arthur kurzangebunden in seinem Portemonnaie nach dem passenden Geldbetrag herum, ließ ihm dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Ungeduldige Fingerkuppen klopften auf hartes Holz, diesmal war Merlin es, der keine Zeit zu haben schien. Arthurs angebliche Eile wie in Luft aufgelöst.

Und ja, noch viel mehr als dass er sowieso schon überhebliche Arschlöcher hasste, hasste er jene, die sich auch noch daran aufgeilten, sich über andere Menschen herzumachen. Er wusste gar nicht, weswegen er überhaupt noch ertrug. Er wusste und konnte so viel mehr als sie alle, wieso quälte er sich eigentlich mit dieser leidigen Geschichte herum.

Aber irgendetwas in seinem Gefühl; unter seiner Haut sagte ihm, dass es schon immer so gewesen war.

„Sieht man dich mal wieder am Spielfeld, Hübscher, oder feuerst du jetzt nur noch die Footballmannschaft an?“, lachte der blonde Typ vor ihm und stützte sich provokant mit den Händen auf der Theke ab.

Merlin wusste immer noch nicht so ganz, wie er ihm entgegnen sollte. Entschied sich dann letztendlich jedoch für ein amüsiertes Lachen, bevor er ihm an die rechte Hand griff und das Geld aus dessen Klauen befreite.

„Find‘se das nicht ein bisschen lächerlich, Goldlöckchen? Wie alt bist du, 12?“

Ein Klingeln ertönte, die Kasse wurde geöffnet, Münzen, die auf andere trafen und wieder das Klacken der Kasse.

„Oder bist du eifersüchtig darauf, dass ich dir deinen Lance wegschnappe?“, bluffte Merlin und wusste im selben Moment nicht einmal selber, woher dieses Selbstbewusstsein so plötzlich herkam. Oder zumindest die Tatsache, dass er sich überhaupt damit beschäftigte; dass ihm diese Geschichte nicht egal genug war, um einfach seine Klappe zu halten.

Und so groß dessen Klappe auch ausgesehen, welche spitzscharfe Erwiderung er auch von ihm erwartet hatte, Arthur schnappte sich letztendlich doch nur mit einem hochnäsigen „tze“ seine eben erworbene Wasserflasche und schlurfte aus dem Supermarkt heraus.

„Wow, das war … merkwürdig“, bemerkte Rick neben ihm, der die ganze Zeit über wissentlich den Mund gehalten hatte, so gerne er Merlin auch mochte. Er kannte Arthur, hatte schon viel zu viel vom versnobten Fußballer gehört, und das letzte, was er wollte, war dessen Groll auf sich zu ziehen. Umso kurioser, dass Merlin nur die ein Drittel des möglichen Hasses von ihm abbekommen zu haben schien.

„Du nennst das merkwürdig, ich nenn das nicht ganz dicht.“

Rick nickte und versuchte sich an einem nervösen Lachen, klopfte ihm beim Vorbeilaufen auf die Schulter, irgendwie zittrig, als er sich seinen Weg zum Lager bahnte.

Merlin hatte wirklich mit einer Diskussion gerechnet, mit schnippischen Bemerkungen und frechen Anmachen – und sich nebenbei als nächste Aktion vorgenommen, ihm plump einen Schmatzer auf den Mund zu geben, damit der Kerl mal so richtig ‘n Grund hatte, um auszurasten.  
Umso komischer im Endeffekt, dass Arthur so schnell Reißaus genommen hatte, richtig untypisch. Aber um solche scharfsinnigen Schlussfolgerungen zu machen, musste er ihn ja schon bestens kennen. Und das, Merlin nickte erleichtert zu sich selber, tat er zum Glück beim besten Willen nicht. Und würde er hoffentlich auch niemals müssen.

Nur das Prickeln seines Körpers zog sich noch die letzten Arbeitsstunden des angebrochenen Tages hin.

***

„Merlin … Merlin, das tut mir leid!“, wusste gerade Genannter im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihm Lance aus dem Lokal entgegen gerannt kam, in dem sich die üblichen Verdächtigen treffen wollten. Rick diesmal an seiner Seite, fühlte er sich sowieso schon das kleinste bisschen unwohl. Und das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut war seit der ganzen Aktion nur minimal gewichen – und war an diesem Abend sogar stärker denn je. Irgendetwas lief mal wieder schief, obwohl er doch der Meinung gewesen war, dass er loslassen sollte. Einfach loslassen – und dann würde vielleicht endlich mal wieder etwas in richtigen Bahnen verlaufen.

„Krieg ich erst ‘ne Umarmung?“, fragte Merlin leicht verwirrt, leicht überfordert. Wusste noch nicht, worauf diese überschwänglichen Entschuldigungen hinauszielten und wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht direkt wissen. Wenn es ihm schon den Abend vermiesen sollte, dann bitte nachdem ihm Lance um den Hals gefallen war.

Lancelot vor ihm nickte nur nervös, wenn auch merkwürdig friedlich gestimmt, und zog ihn in seine Arme, was am Ende geringfügig länger andauerte als es eine herkömmliche Begrüßungsfloskel eigentlich sollte. Und er nahm sich einen kurzen Moment, bevor der Sturm das Festland erreichte, um durchzuatmen und die Körpernähe zu genießen, was seine Haut auf angenehme Art und Weise zu besänftigen schien.

„Ich will echt nicht den Groll von dir auf mich ziehen“, erklärte Lance hastig, als sie beide sich wieder gelöst hatten, Fingerkuppen immer noch träge aneinander baumelnd. „Aber … da sitzt eventuell Jemand im Restaurant, den du nicht gerne sehen würdest.“

„Nicht Arthur“, schoss es aus Merlin heraus. Und ihre Finger fanden abermals angemessenen Abstand.

Doch in Lances Gesicht zuckte es nur schuldbewusst. Und Merlin fand sich zwischen einer Schockstarre und einem monoton ungläubigen Kopfschütteln wider. „Oh, komm schon, Lance!“

„Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, du musst ihn nicht wieder sehen …“

„Schon zu spät“, seufzte Merlin tief. „der war nämlich letztens erst wieder bei mir an der Kasse. Kauft dort anscheinend gerne seine 79-Pennies Wasserflaschen“, spuckte er und schickte Rick neben ihm, der irgendwie angewurzelt wirkte, einen vielsagenden Blick. Nicht mal nicken konnte der mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund so gar nicht mehr der Rick, den er kennengelernt hatte. Nicht, dass Merlin das störte. Ein bisschen weniger Mund von ihm war ganz angenehm zur Abwechslung.

„Jetzt wo du’s sagst“, überlegte sein Freund; wusste nicht, wohin mit seiner Hand. Griff an sein Kinn und schob sie nach einer Weile unruhig in die Hosentasche. „Euer Laden steht ganz nah an der Uni und dem Fußballplatz.“

„Super“, nickte Merlin. Konnte ja schließlich nicht besser werden. „Und warum sitzt der nun dort drin? Etwa bei uns am Tisch?“

„Meine Fußballkollegen wollten mich mal wieder sehen. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht als einzigen absagen!“

„Du hättest mich vor-vorwarnen können.“

„Das war … spontan“, flüsterte Lance kleinlaut. „Sehr spontan. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht so lange bleiben werden. Und ich geb‘ dir Sekt aus.“

Merlin fühlte, wie sich zögerlich sein Mund öffnete, allerdings keine geübte Erwiderung entweichen wollte. Also schloss er ihn wieder, nickte und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Er war nicht 12, vielleicht war dieser Arthur es, aber er nicht. Er konnte doch wohl einen Abend lang mit einem Arschloch an einem Tisch sitzen und ihn ignorieren, wenn ihm danach war? Was sollte der schon tun, ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft „Schwuchtel“ rufen?

„Ehm, das ist übrigens Rick“, deutete Merlin im letzten Moment auf seinen Freund, der immer noch nur nervös neben ihm stand und sich nicht getraut hatte, sie zu unterbrechen oder etwas Produktives zur voranlaufenden Konversation beizutragen.

„Aus dem Supermarkt“, erinnerte sich Lance und streckte seinem Arbeitskollegen einladend die Hand entgegen, die der Mann entschlossen ergriff. Wenn auch leicht bitter. „Ich bin Lance.“

„Rick.“

„Gut, also“, nickte Lance, die Hand wieder sorgfältig in dessen Jeanstasche gestopft. „Rein in den Löwenkäfig, he? Fühl dich nicht zu eingeschüchtert“, richtete er sich an den unsicheren Mann neben Merlin. „das ist ein Haufen von Idioten. Und den mit den pissgelben Haaren ignorierst du einfach, alles klar?“

Rick nickte, Merlin wusste nicht recht, ob er über den letzten Kommentar hysterisch lachen oder im Voraus schon genervt die Augen verdrehen sollte. Denn ja, er wusste, dass Lance mit der Beschreibung mitten ins Schwarze traf.

Und weil es so schön war – und Merlin nur zu gerne die Welt brennen sah –, nahm er Lance unverblümt an die Hand, bevor sie drei entschlossen das Restaurant betraten. Jene immer noch ein wenig zu klobig um dessen Finger, fühlte sich die Genugtuung, dass Arthur sie beide so sah, dreimal besser an als die Tatsache, dass Lance und er sich mittlerweile so nahe standen.

Und das Prickeln wurde schlimmer.

„Merlin!“, fiel Ava ihm prompt als erstes um den Hals, was ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zu der Annahme verleitete, sie hätte ihm eine geheime Botschaft ins Ohr flüstern wollen. Stattdessen grinste die junge Frau nur von Ohr zu Ohr, als sie sich wieder entfernte und begeistert auf die immer noch verflochtenen Finger von ihm und Lance blickte. „Schön, dich zu sehen.“

Und in dem Moment war ihm eigentlich schon klar, dass Ava dato mehr intus hatte, als sie normalerweise vertrug. Und wie irgendein anderer Mensch auch nur noch fröhlicher sein konnte als sie nach fünf Gläsern Wein, das war ihm auch schleierhaft.

„Rick“, schrie er einmal im Halbton in die Runde, als er alle weiteren Gäste begrüßt hatte, alle außer Arthur natürlich, und setzte sich schweigend auf den freien Platz neben Ava. Registrierte nur im Unterbewusstsein, dass sein Arbeitskollege ein schüchternes „Hi“ in den Raum gluckste, Erwiderungen folgten, und sich der Kerl neben Lancelot und Percy drängte.

Das versprach wirklich ein betörender Abend zu werden.

Kaum saß er nämlich drei Sekunden, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich provokant zu Lances Ohr zu beugen, so nah wie er konnte, und ihm nach dem versprochenen Sekt zu fragen. Versprochen war schließlich versprochen und er wollte an diesem Abend mit möglichst wenig Mitteln, möglichst gut betrunken werden.

Zu seiner Freude schickte ihm Lance daraufhin ein breites Lächeln, eines seiner hellsten überhaupt, Lippen furchtbar nah an Merlins Wange, nickte und deutete dem Kellern an, zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Ich hab meinem Freund hier ein Glas Sekt versprochen“, säuselte er zuckersüß, vielleicht sogar ein stückweit aufgesetzt, was Merlin nicht recht zu deuten wusste, allerdings mit übermäßiger Entzückung quittierte. Immer wieder ein Schlag in Arthurs Gesicht, ob er nun zuhörte oder nicht. Immer wieder ein Schlag. „Bitte einer von ihren besten.“

Kellner nickte nur verstehend, kritzelte etwas auf seinen Block und blickte noch einmal in die Runde. „Noch irgendetwas?“

„Habt ihr schon zu Essen bestellt?“, fragte Merlin in die Runde, sich halb wünschend, dass sie alle auf ihn gewartet hatten, schließlich hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich zu entscheiden und hetzen mochte er nicht. Doch die Mehrheit der Anwesenden schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, was Merlin als „nein“ verstand.

„Ich hätte gerne denselben Sekt“, überlegte Lance fix, als seine Augen nur einige Sekunden lang über die mächtige Getränkekarte geflogen waren. Rick hingegen entschied sich nur für eine Cola. „Knapp bei Kasse“, lächelte er verlegen.

„Darf es noch etwas sein?“, fragte der junge Mann noch einmal. Und als alle den Kopf schüttelten, entfernte der sich wieder so geschmeidig, wie es ein Kellner zu tun hatte. Immer da, wenn die Gäste ihn brauchten, unsichtbar, wenn es der Zeitpunkt verlangte.

„Extravaganter Sekt, he?“, echote Ava mit einem Augenzwinkern in ihre Richtung. „Was hat Merlin gemacht, dass er das verdient hat?“

„Meinst du nicht eher ‚was hat Lance gemacht, dass er mir das schuldet‘?“, hörte sich Merlin erwidern und erntete prompt ein amüsiertes Schulterstoßen seitens Lance.

„Gut gekontert“, lächelte er Merlin zu und dieser war viel zu abgelenkt, um Avas glückliches Schmunzeln noch in den Augenwinkeln wahrzunehmen.

„Ihr beiden seid süß, wisst ihr das?“

Und hatte Arthur diesen Abend lang, war er auch noch nicht lange gewesen, noch nicht allzu viel gesagt, so befand er diesen Zeitpunkt als perfekten Zeitpunkt, um ein belustigtes Schnaufen in die Runde zu rotzen. Als hätte Merlin bloß nur darauf gewartet.

Doch wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, traute dieser sich nicht, vor seinen Freunden den Mund aufzureißen. Was Merlin ein triumphierendes Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich süß bin. Aber Lance …“, schickte Merlin einen gespielt abschätzenden Blick in dessen Richtung. Und das war es, der Zeitpunkt, in dem es passierte. Es war keine ungewöhnliche Geste, vielleicht nur unerwartet und unbedacht. Und trotzdem haute es Merlin fast vom Stuhl, als Lance ihm ein zärtliches Küsschen auf seine Wange drückte, ganz nah an seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Vielleicht hatte Lancelot auch schon ein paar Gläser intus, Merlin war zu spät gekommen, vielleicht hatte es dieser aber auch einfach so gewollt. Jedenfalls tat keine Überlegung dazu bei, ihm die Röte aus dem Gesicht zu nehmen, die ihn wie eine vielbeschäftigte Straßenampel anlaufen ließ.

Er hörte gedämpftes Pfeifen und Zurufe seiner Freunde, doch alles, was Merlin sehen konnte, war die bedeckte Tischplatte, auf die er seinen starren Blick hielt; spürte es heiß in seinen Ohren brennen.

Ein verdammter Kuss. Von jemandem, den er mochte. Noch nicht mal auf dem Mund. Und er wurde rot. Und er wollte nicht im Geringsten zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass Arthur Ember; der einzige, der stumm seine Blickrichtung teilte, der Grund dafür sein könnte.

Und zum Glück kam in diesem Moment der Kellner mit ihren Getränken, um ihn abzulenken. Und das nervige Kribbeln aus seiner Haut und aus seinen Ohren zu nehmen. Viel lieber als mohnrot anzulaufen, wollte er sich in diesem Moment im Sekt ertränken und vergessen, jemals mit diesem Vollidioten an einem Tisch gesessen zu haben. Und nach einer Weile und ein bisschen Alkohol mehr, sah die ganze Situation auch schon viel entspannter aus.

„Die Sache mit dir und Holland …“, überlegt Lance mittellaut in seine Richtung etwa eine Stunde später, vorsichtiges Abtasten und nervöse Neugier in seiner Stimme. „wird die noch passieren?“

Merlin nickte und klammerte sich mit seinen Fingerkuppen stetig am vierten Sektglas fest, nicht einen Tropfen hatte er bislang bezahlen müssen. Und hieß das nicht was? „Klar. Ich bin ein Spontanreisender“, lächelte er leise zu sich selber. „Ich mag keine Flugzeuge, aber wenn ich will, bin ich weg. Ich schnapp‘ mir ‘ne Bahn und fertig.“

„Einfach so?“

Merlin fühlte sich langsam nicken, irgendetwas in seiner Magengrube schrie zwar, dass er das nicht hätte sagen sollen; so leichtfertig und dann auch noch vor Lance. Aber er begriff nicht, weswegen dieses Verhalten verletzen könnte, wenn es Freiheit für ihn bedeutete. Damals, zur weitesten Erinnerung, die er in sich selber finden konnte, war es nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen, einfach Reißaus zu nehmen. Weg – und niemand hätte etwas hinterfragt.

Dieses Verhalten schien in der Neuzeit mehr als nur ungläubig belächelt zu werden. Jeder schrie nach Spontanität; im Beruf sollte man möglichst flexibel sein. Das war keine Option, das war Selbstverständlichkeit. Und doch wurden Pläne und Treffen und schöne Tage im Voraus festgelegt.

Also nickte Merlin noch einmal bekräftigter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfach so.“

Das nächste Lächeln, das von Lances Lippen fiel, erschien Merlin echt und glücklich, aber auf eine ganz verquere Art und Weise auch bitter. „Du nimmst mich mit, wenn dir spontan nach Spontanität ist, oder?“

Und Merlin nickte wieder.

Vielleicht hatte er in diesem Moment auch mal wieder nicht zugehört, war zu abgelenkt in ihrer Konversation gewesen und den süßen Worten, die zu dick aufgesetzt und mutlos zugleich waren. Jedenfalls hatte er den Kanonenschuss nicht gehört, oder in dem Fall die angewiderten, dunklen Worte, die doch zweifellos Arthurs Mund entwichen sein mussten, als dieser geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl zurückschob und sich entschuldigte.

Nur ein Blick seitens Lance wurde ihm geschickt, noch nicht einmal ein viel überraschter. Und es ließ ihn wundern, ob dieser solche oder solch ähnliche Szenen schon oft hatte miterleben dürfen. Solange ihm der „Star-Stürmer“ jedoch nicht mit einem Baseballschlager nach einem langen Arbeitstag hinter der nächsten, dunklen Ecke auflauerte, war ihm der Kerl so egal wie künstliche Fingernägel.

Und ganz am Wegesrand bemerkte er nach einer Weile, dass sich Rick in einem komfortablen Gespräch mit Ava befand und den Abend über überraschenderweise aufgeblüht zu sein schien, was ihm stand und was Merlin schon lange nicht mehr an ihm beobachtet hatte. Auch wenn sein Arbeitskollege sich den Abend wahrscheinlich auch anders vorgestellt hatte. Mit weniger Ava vielleicht und mit mehr … Merlin. Aber so leid es ihm auch in diesem Moment tat, manchmal musste er auch mal an sich selber denken. Und Gespräche mit Lance taten ihm gerade so unheimlich gut.

Und keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, auch nur ansatzweise den Hals nach dem verschwundenen Arthur zu verdrehen. War wahrscheinlich die Drama-Queen unter den Fußballern, dachte Merlin belustigt, als ihm schon das nächste Glas Sekt vor die Nase gesetzt wurde.

„Meinst du nicht, das reicht für heute, Herr Schluckspecht?“, grinste Ava und meinte es nicht so. Konnte Merlin ihr doch ansehen, dass sie selber viel zu viel getrunken hatte, um sich überhaupt noch sicher sein zu können, dass Sekt vor ihm stand und nicht doch Wasser.

Aber über all die Jahre hinweg hatte Merlin gelernt, seine Grenzen zu kennen. Auch wenn er sie schon so manches Mal absichtlich überschritten hatte. Doch heute war keiner dieser Tage.

Und so nickte er ihr nur prostend zu, ein spielerisch leichtes Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, die er prompt danach ans grazile Glas führte.

Und so kam es nach einer Weile, Arthur immer noch nicht wieder aufgekreuzt und nur die braune Lederjacke über seiner Stuhllehne ließ erahnen, dass er sich nicht doch unbemerkt aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, dass sich in Merlin ein nur zu menschliches Bedürfnis anbahnte.

Zu viel Flüssigkeit, dachte Merlin bitter, als er sich kurz entschuldigte, war für seine schwache Blase nie optimal. Aber er trank in Gesellschaft einfach furchtbar gerne. Fakt war jedoch nämlich, dass Merlin Emrys nicht besonders gerne auf öffentliche Toiletten ging. Und dass Arthur Ember natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, in eben jenem Waschraum stand, Hände unter fließend Wasser, brachte nicht wirklich etwas zum Gegenteil bei.

Plötzlich auf einen Schlag beinahe wieder vollkommen nüchtern, sah Merlin nur drei Optionen, die er in dieser Lage ergreifen konnte. Sofort wieder aus der Türe herausschießen, die gerade hinter ihm mit einem Klacken ins Schloss fiel, sich schleunigst in einen der Ställe verziehen oder einen Scheißdreck drum geben und schweigend an ihm vorbei zum Pissoir stolzieren. Aber mit der ersten Option konnte er sich nicht zufrieden geben, für die zweite drückte es in seiner Unterleibgegend leider zu sehr und die dritte … na ja, nicht wirklich sein allerliebster Gedanke.

Doch gerade, als Merlin wie gestochen scharfer Wind an Arthur vorbeipreschen wollte, machte der den Mund auf und packte mit einer nassen Hand nach seinem Oberarm. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war sein Griff jedoch nicht fordernd, auch nicht zu fest. Und trotzdem erwischte sich Merlin dabei, wie er sich heimlich nach anwesenden Menschen in diesem Raum umschaute, jedoch keinen erblicken konnte.

„Ihr seid wirklich verdammt ekelhaft“, schoss es im nächsten Moment unüberlegt von Arthurs gespitzten Lippen, merkwürdig im Gegensatz zu seinen funkelnden, tiefen Augen stehend. „Vielleicht könnt ihr nichts dafür, euch für diesen Lebensstil entschieden zu haben. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es falsch ist und unnatürlich.“

Der eindringliche Blick Arthurs traf Merlin nur in etwa so sehr wie ein fallendes Herbstblatt im Wind. Und er hatte diese oder ähnliche Wörter – Ausreden – schon so oft gehört wie leere Versprechungen korrupter Politiker. Er wusste, dem keine Aufmerksamkeit zu beizupflichten. Man konnte diesen Menschen nur leider erzählen, was man wollte, die würden ihre zugeknöpften Meinungen nicht ändern.

Und so starrte Merlin nur stumm auf die trocknende Hand an seinem nackten Oberarm, mittlerweile strenger zugreifend. Und er unterdrückte den Drang, sich einfach loszureißen. Denn er meinte, irgendetwas anderes in Arthurs Augen zu sehen als blanken Hass und Ekel.

„Geh zu deiner Mami und erzähl der, dass die bösen Schwulen mal wieder intakte, heterosexuelle Ehen zerstören!“

Und irgendetwas an seiner unüberlegten Aussage war letztendlich der Auslöser dafür, dass Arthur ihn prompt, so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, mit einem Ruck am Arm zog, ihn gegen die kalte Fliesenwand schubste und dort festgenagelt hielt. Diesmal mit weitaus präsenterer Wut in den rehbraunen Augen, wurde Arthurs Griff fester und fester, aber das war der Punkt, an dem Merlin sich bewusst wurde, dass er keinerlei Angst vor dem menschenähnlichen Affen vor ihm hatte. Und er würde nicht zucken, wenn dieser sich dafür entschied, weit auszuholen.

„Mach dein Maul noch einmal so weit auf und–“

Indes hatte er ihn am Kragen gepackt, Kleidung wurde gezogen und er weiter an die Wand gedrückt. Was ihn jedoch störte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nichts auszumachen schien. Und Als Arthur nicht fortfuhr, sein warmer Atem nur wie unsichtbare Geister über Merlins Haut floss, brauchte er nicht lange, um ihn weiter zu provozieren.

„Und was?“

Der Druck wurde stärker, auf seiner Haut prickelte es unaushaltbar. Die feinen Härchen auf seinem Unterarm hatten sich schon lange aufgestellt und reckten sich dem blonden Mann entgegen, als ob sie besser von ihm dachten als Merlin es tat.

Er musste ihm wirklich entschlossen und unerschrocken ins Gesicht gesehen haben, war vielleicht so mit diesem einen, steinernen Blick beschäftigt gewesen, dass er es gar nicht realisierte, als all das Gewicht sich verlagerte und urplötzlich Arthurs Lippen auf seinen lagen.

Er wollte einatmen und ihn von sich stoßen und ihm die schlimmsten Wörter ins Gesicht hetzen, die er kannte. Er konnte schwören, dass ihm vor lauter Schreck ein Herzschlag ausgesetzt hatte. Und Arthurs Lippen lagen nicht wie unbeabsichtigt ein, zwei Sekunden auf seinen, er drückte sich verdammt noch mal mit all seiner Kraft gegen Merlin, nahm ihm den Atem und den Sinn und die Gedanken, als er ihn stürmisch küsste. Ohne Zunge. Vielleicht trug er im Unterbewusstsein die Angst, dass dann vielleicht doch alles viel zu real wurde.

Und trotzdem fühlte sich der Kuss gewollter, heißer und unterdrückter an als je einer zuvor. Bis er schließlich anfing, mitzumachen und in Arthur endlich ein Schalter umklappte.

Die rechte Hand immer noch krampfhaft in Merlins Shirt gekrallt, befand sich sein Gesicht nun mehrere, weite Zentimeter von Merlins. In diesem kurzen Moment, der sich lang wie Kaugummi zog, konnte Merlin nicht einschätzen, was durch Arthurs Kopf flog.

Warum, weswegen, wofür, was nun. Ein einziger Haufen aus hetzendem Atem, roten Ohren und schwitziger Kleidung. Arthur sah ihm mit Unglauben an, der ihm Angst in den Nacken trieb. Als wenn diesem jäh sämtliche Erinnerungen seines bisherigen Lebens auf einmal entfallen waren. Und Merlin befand sich nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, über seinen eigenen, schlechten Scherz zu lachen.

Ein letzter, schmerzhafter Stoß gegen Merlins Brustkorb, dann hörte er nur noch das Zufallen der Türe und schnelle Schritte Richtung Ausgang. Ein, zwei Rufe ihrer Freunde. Dann war Stille.

Doch nicht in Merlins Kopf. Fluchtartig trafen all diese quälenden Gedanken auf einmal wieder in seinem Kopf ein, schlimmer denn je. Wie hatte er so unvorsichtig sein können, hätte er denn eigentlich was an dieser Situation ändern können?

Was machte er, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg lief?

Das war der Moment, in dem er einen silbernen, zierlichen Ring am Waschbeckenrand liegen sah. Arthurs Ring, den er nie abzog. Jedenfalls kam es Merlin so vor, denn er hatte ihn bislang noch nie ohne den Ring gesehen.

Bedächtig nahm er ihn in die Hand, als könnte allein schon der bloße Geruch seiner Haut, der an dem Schmuckstück haften blieb, Arthur abstoßen. Wie ein Rehkitz, das von Menschenhand angefasst wurde.

Und er hätte ihn liegen lassen können, ihn in den verdammten Abfluss schmeißen können. Doch stattdessen sah er sich wie in Trance selber dabei zu, wie er sich den Silberring einsteckte und im selben Atemzug kontrollierte, ob er auch wirklich in seiner Hosentasche angekommen war.

Das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut trieb ihn in die Benommenheit.

***  
In dieser Nacht wurde Merlin von Albträumen geschüttelt. Jede halbe Stunde wachte er auf und hatte ein anderes, verwirrendes, unglaublich angsteinflößendes Bildstück vor Augen. Das sich ausbreitete wie Spinnennetze, leise Wörter in seine Ohren flüsterte wie fremde Stimmen. Die sich festsetzten und blieben – bis er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug und ein anderer Filmriss den vorherigen ersetzt hatte.

Er konnte keine Verbindung mit keinem dieser abgekappten Momente herstellen. Manche von ihnen waren düster und leise wie der Boden des Meeres, andere grell und verwirrend, als wären sie ihm familiär. Doch nicht ein scharfes, bekanntes Gesicht. Keine Farbe, die ihm vertraut vorkam. Alles Schnipsel, die sich schwer wie Ziegelsteine in seinen Kopf legten – und am nächsten Morgen verschwunden waren wie nachtaktive Tiere in ihren sicheren Unterschlüpfen.

Trotzdem blieben sie bedrückend auf seinen Schultern sitzen; den gesamten Tag über. Selbst unter der heißen Dusche hatte er sie nicht abschütteln können und im Hinterkopf behalten, dass irgendetwas seinen gesamten Schlafrhythmus in die Tonne gekloppt hatte – und dass sich das Kribbeln auf und unter seiner Haut merkwürdig anders anfühlte. Nicht unbedingt stärker oder schwächer … aber irgendwie anders.

Nachdem Arthur wie ein Irrer aus den Klos und dem Restaurant geflohen war, hatte es keine 20 Sekunden gedauert, da hatte Lance schon vor ihm gestanden. Ein verwirrter, hilfloser Blick auf seinem Gesicht und Merlin hatte über seine Besorgtheit nur gelächelt.

„Hat er irgendwas getan?“, hatte er ihn gefragt. Und Merlin war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Mann sich dazu hatte zwingen müssen, seine Oberarme nicht zu ergreifen oder ihn in irgendeiner anderen, beschwichtigenden Art anzufassen, um sicherzustellen, dass Merlin ihm nicht hier und jetzt umkippte.

Doch er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und nicht mal drüber nachgedacht. Nicht mal mit sich selber drüber diskutiert, den Kuss zu erwähnen oder doch nicht, und es im Endeffekt für sicherer gehalten, ihn einfach aus seiner kurzen Erklärung herauszuschneiden. „Hat mir nur auf die Brust gezeigt und ‚du, du, du!‘ gesagt“, hatte er gelächelt und sich dabei merkwürdig schwer gefühlt. „Hab ihm daraufhin was geantwortet, was er wohl nicht ganz so klasse fand.“

Vor ihm hatte Lance nach diesem Satz erleichtert Luft ausgestoßen und ihm lächelnd über die Wange gestrichen. „Den kann man ja echt nicht frei draußen rumlaufen lassen.“

Und nicht für eine Sekunde lang wurde Arthur oder sein merkwürdiges Verhalten an diesem Abend noch thematisiert. Merlin hatte dankend den letztens Sekt, den Lance ihm anbot, abgelehnt und schon kurz nach Mitternacht war Schluss mit dem netten Zusammensein gewesen.

Als es nur noch Lance und er waren, die sich unschlüssig vor der Bar gegenüber standen, hatte es merkwürdig unsicher in den Augen seines Freundes geglänzt. Auch wenn Lance ihn anlächelte und ihn nur fragte, ob er ihn noch bis zur Türe begleiten sollte, war da etwas anderes, was dieser aussprechen wollte.

„Nein, keine Sorge“, hatte Merlin gemeint und lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt. „meine Wohnung ist doch nicht weit weg.“

„Gut“, war Lances Antwort darauf, immer noch lächelnd. Und hatte wahrscheinlich lieber nach einem Kaffee in Merlins Appartement fragen wollen. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht!“

Und Merlin sah stumm dabei zu, wie die Zeit aussetzte und Lancelot ihm näher kam, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Pass auf dich auf“, hatte er gesagt, was unglaublich kitschig in Merlins Ohren widerklang, und ihn sanft geküsst.

Es war an der Zeit gewesen, wirklich. Merlin hatte schon so lange niemanden mehr gehabt, um den er sich sorgen konnte. Der für ihn da war und der Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. So sehr er sich auch damals davor gesträubt hatte, es war nicht schlecht, Lance zu küssen. Es war auch nicht schlecht, in seiner Nähe zu sein und von seinen blöden Witzen zum Lachen gebracht zu werden.

Aber irgendetwas fehlte, hatte er sich gedacht, als sie sich nach einer kurzen Weile schon wieder getrennt hatten. Ihre Fingerspitzen wie zu Beginn flüchtig aneinander baumelnd. Das Kribbeln unter seiner Haut vielleicht, das irgendwann im Laufe des Abends vor ihm geflohen war.

***

Vielleicht hatte er sich den abrupten Weltfrieden gewünscht, als er sich nach einer langen Zeit wieder dazu entschlossen hatte, zögerlich das Fernsehgerät anzustellen. Ein altes Buch aufgeschlagen auf seinem linken Oberschenkel, ein belegtes Körnerbrot auf seinem rechten, schaltete er durch die vielen, überflüssigen Kanäle und blieb bei keiner Zeichentrickserie hängen. Bei keiner stupiden Sitcom und – weiß Gott – bei keiner Reality Show. Nur die Nachrichten auf BBC ließen ihn für eine kurze Zeit innehalten; der Daumen trotzdem drohend auf dem Knopf an der Fernbedienung ruhend.

Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, genau danach gesucht zu haben. Nach Erleichterung vielleicht. Oder nach Gewissheit, dass sich die Dinge in diesem Land wohl wirklich in der Zukunft ändert sollten. Während in vielen anderen Europäischen Ländern gerade kleine Revolutionen stattfanden; in Brasilien, in Frankreich, überall auf der Welt schien die Homoehe plötzlich legalisiert zu werden. Man schien es in Erwägung zu ziehen, in so vielen Ländern der EU.

Und dann war da England und das verdammte Parlament, das genau das Gegenteil zu tun schien.

Merlin hätte nicht zugegeben, dass es ihm auf eine Weise Angst bereitete. Er hatte viel zu viel gesehen und erlebt, als dass er sich davor fürchtete. Nicht, wenn es mal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der Hängungen Alltag gewesen waren.

Aber wenn er genau drüber nachdachte, und vielleicht rührte dort seine Angst her, dann waren die Konzentrationslager in Deutschland auch erst ein blasses, schwarz-weiß Foto von vor einem halben Jahrhundert. Und damals hatte man auch geglaubt, so etwas würde nicht passieren.

Merlin hasste diesen Vergleich, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er diesen Gedanken auch nicht abschütteln.

Und nach ein paar sinnlosen Interviews mit dem lokalen Wetterfrosch, der sich am Ort des Geschehens am Arsch der Welt befand, nach ein paar Gerüchten um bekannte Stars und deren Affären, wollte Merlin es schon beinahe aufgeben und kläglich umschalten – eigentlich hatte er die News ja sowieso gar nicht sehen wollen –, da hörte er endlich das besagte Stichwort und vergaß augenblicklich sein Brot auf dem Oberschenkel.

„Nun ist es amtlich“, las der Moderator mit unbewegter Miene vom Monitor ab. „Morgen soll der Antrag 16 beschlossene Sache sein und damit hunderten Menschen Rechte entziehen. Schon an den vergangen Tagen haben wir über Proteste berichtet – für, aber auch gegen die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe. Die bis dato bekannten Zwischenfälle sollen in den frühen Morgenstunden ihre höchsten Ausmaße erreichen; die Polizei rechnet mit mehreren Hundert Protestanten. Noch weiß man zwar nicht, welche Auswirkungen dieses Gesetz haben wird, aber klar ist, dass vieles davon nichts mehr mit gleichberechtigten Menschenrechten zu tun hat. Wir bleiben dran und berichten weiter für Sie.“

Noch ein, zwei Sätze legte der Mann den Menschen vor den Bildschirmen ans Herz, Merlin konnte sich nicht mehr genau auf den Wortlaut konzentrieren. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie seine Hand mit der Fernbedienung langsam auf den Boden sank. Ob aus schierer Überanstrengung, schließlich hatte er seinen Arm die gesamte Zeit über in der Luft gehalten, oder einfach ob Enttäuschung … Er seufzte und wollte sich schon selbst dafür rügen, überhaupt noch an ein Wunder geglaubt zu haben.

Er wollte gerade darüber nachdenken, vielleicht doch alle seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen und sich doch mehr für die Sache engagieren als er es zuvor getan hatte. Er wusste nicht, wann er angefangen hatte, sich zu verändern. Sowieso schien alles Vergangene nur noch wie eine dunkle Nebelwand aus anderer Zeit. Aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, einmal anders gewesen zu sein. Enthusiastischer, bewegter. Heute ertappte er sich oft dabei, wie der Menschen machen ließ und Zuhause nur wartete, bis wieder ein neues Jahrhundert angebrochen war. Und noch eines und noch eines. Selbst er konnte doch nicht ewig leben, oder?

Aber er hatte einfach keine Kraft, sich morgen aufzustemmen und tatsächlich für sich selbst abzuwägen, an den Protesten teilzunehmen oder eben nicht. Das würde vorbeigehen, wann würde er denn schon wieder eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen, würde das mit Lance ewig halten oder würde Holland dazwischenkommen? So weit konnte er nicht vorplanen und er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Und dann klingelte das Telefon. Und noch bevor er sich aufraffen und aufs Display schauen konnte, hatte er es schon im Gefühl, wer es war.

„Hey, Merlin“

Er wollte es zwar, aber nicht das kleinste Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Hallo, Lance!“

„Ich hoffe, du bist gut nachhause gekommen! Ich hatte mich heute sowieso noch mal bei dir melden wollen.“

„Keine Raubmörder und keine fleischhungrigen Clowns auf meinem Rückweg“, bestätigte Merlin knapp, das vergessene Brot mittlerweile in seiner Hand, während er verloren mitten im Raum stand und irgendwie keinen Hunger mehr zu haben schien.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Merlin lachte Lance am anderen Ende der Leitung. Vielleicht nicht so offen und ausgelassen wie sonst, aber dennoch ließ es ihm warm in der Brust werden. „Ich glaube, Rick war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du dich den gesamten Abend nicht um ihn gekümmert hast.“

„Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft dazu. Rick ist erwachsen, der kommt schon klar.“

Eine kurze Stille in der Leitung. Dann ein Seufzen, auf das Merlin schon gewartet hatte. „Du hast auch die Nachrichten gesehen, oder?“

„Konnte’s mir nicht verkneifen.“

Und es war merkwürdig, dass Merlins Fernseher zur Abwechslung einmal eingeschaltet war und Lance schien sich dessen auch vollends bewusst, behielt diese Anmerkung allerdings aber wohlwissend für sich. Er hatte ja kein Fernsehen mehr bei sich zuhause geschaut, seitdem ihn Ava dazu genötigt hatte, mit ihr die Finalepisode von Doctor Who zu schauen. Nach dem Abenteuer hatte er seine Bücher wieder wahrhaftig zu schätzen gewusst.

„Du, wir gehen morgen alle auf die Straßen. Ich glaube, selbst Ava. Magst du mitkommen?“

Merlin brauchte nicht lange, um zu überlegen. Da war immer noch etwas in seinem Hinterkopf, das ihn davon abhielt. Und Lance wusste auch ohne Worte, welche Antwort er bekommen würde.

„Du bist nie gerne bei so was dabei, oder?“

„Nein“, gestand Merlin leise. „Aber nicht, weil ich mich nicht für die Sache einsetzen will … ist nur einfach nicht mein Ding.“

„Keine Sorge“, hörte er Lance durchs Telefon lächeln. Diesem Menschen konnte auch nichts aus dem Takt bringen. „Ava hat’s mir schon erklärt. Wäre nur nett gewesen, dich morgen schon wieder zu sehen“, schmunzelte er und ließ eine wohlabgeschätzte Pause zwischen ihnen. „Aber du rufst mich an, sobald dir nach mir ist, klar?“

Das war mutig, das zu sagen, dachte sich Merlin leise. Da war nettes Beisammensein und Sympathie. Da waren Blicke und Flirten und Berührungen und sogar ein schüchterner Kuss. Aber Merlin band sich nicht gerne und er war sich sicher, dass Lance das schon von Ava gehört haben musste, so wie alle Leute sowieso immer jedes Wort von Ava mitbekamen. Und sie hatten noch nichts ausgemacht; sich noch keinen Namen gegeben. Trotzdem war Lance so hoffnungsvoll, dass er diese Nähe zwischen ihnen forderte.

Und Merlin realisierte urplötzlich, dass das gar kein schlechtes Gefühl war. Er mochte es, gebraucht zu werden. Also nickte er und versuchte sich sogar an einem Lächeln.

„Ich werd dich anrufen“, versprach er ihm. „Und ihr seid vorsichtig und passt aufeinander auf, klar?“

„Kein Staubkorn wird sich in den Goldlocken deiner Ava verfangen“, lachte Lance groß und breit und da wusste Merlin, dass morgen schon alles glattlaufen würde.

Natürlich gab es keine Liebesgeständnisse am Telefon, kein „du-legst-auf-nein-du-legst-auf“–Gestammel. Nur für einige Sekunden lauschte Merlin dem ruhigen Atem Lancelots. „Ich freu mich auf dich“, war sein letzter Satz. Dann legte er auf.

***

Er war sich nicht recht bewusst, weswegen er sich an diesem Tag doch tatsächlich noch auf in die Stadt gemacht hatte. Nicht etwa, um den Protesten beizuwohnen, nein. Er hatte ein anderes Ziel. Nur das Rauschen unter seiner Haut gab ihm das Gefühl, nicht total wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Meter für Meter war es intensiver geworden, als wollte irgendeine Gewalt in ihm ausbrechen. Und er wollte einfach keine Verbindung zu diesen Geschehnissen herstellen.

Er wusste nur, dass er nichts tun konnte, um dieses Kribbeln zu beschwichtigen. Es war einfach da und setzte sich fest wie eine Zecke, die er nicht abschütteln konnte. Aber das merkwürdigste daran war, dass er es genoss. Dass es sich nicht falsch anfühlte, sondern wie längst vergessene Sommertage, die in ihm blühten. Und er musste endlich herausfinden, was diese zu bedeuten hatten. Dieser Gedanke riss und zerrte an ihm wie eine unsichtbare Macht, von der er instinktiv wusste, sie zu befolgen.

Und so sah er sich an diesem Tag dem Fußballplatz gegenüber stehend, auf dem gerade ein Spiel stattfand.

Es schauerte in ihm, als er die Männer beobachtete, die dem Ball hinterherhetzten und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Arthur schon gesichtet. Seine goldgelben Haare klebten ihm dunkel an der Stirn – aber sein dummes Fußballtrikot stand ihm wie eine polierte Rüstung. Unterstrich seine breiten Schultern und die muskulösen Fußballeroberschenkel. Und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass dieser Mann ihn noch erst letztens gegen die Männerklowand gedrückt und ihn geküsst hatte.

Und was machte er hier eigentlich? Ihm hinterherrennen wie ein liebetrunkener Welpe; wollte er ihm seinen doofen Ring wiedergeben?

Sein Kopf rief ihm eilig „ja, ja, ja!“ zu, aber tief in ihm drin wusste er, dass er nur Ausreden suchte. Er hatte schließlich viel zu viel Zeit mit sich selber verbracht als sich dafür nicht zu gut zu kennen.

Das Wetter heute war brillant, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu heiß. Keine Baumwipfel wiegten sich im Wind und keine Schleierwolken hatten sich um die Sonne genistet. Den Jungs musste unangenehm warm sein, aber es stand bereits schon 3:1 für Arthurs Team, hatte er flüchtig mitbekommen. Allen Anwesenden lief der Schweiß den Nacken herunter und die Zuschauer schienen abgelenkt. Vielleicht war es nicht mehr lang, aber gleichzeitig hoffte Merlin auch, dass er noch mehrere Minuten hatte. Vielleicht um sich noch umzuentscheiden und doch einfach zu gehen.

Seufzend lehnte er gegen den haushohen Gitterzaun, der ihm von dem Platz und den Tribünen abgrenzte. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Aber er war alt genug, um die Aktion durchzuziehen, damit er es endlich wusste.

Und während er noch einmal gedankenverloren in seine Hosentasche griff, um festzustellen, ob sich der silberne Ring immer noch dort befand, wurde das Spiel abgepfiffen und die Jungs – Arthurs Team – sprangen wie fleischhungrige Wölfe aufeinander.

Merlin, dem das ganze Verhalten sportliebender Menschen immer noch ein wenig befremdlich war, zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wusste aber insgeheim ganz genau, dass der Blondschopf irgendwo zwischen Gwaines Achsel und einem Bein von einem anderen Typen Arthur gehörte.

Er war immer noch ein homophobes Arschloch, musste Merlin sich erinnern, nur weil er dachte, das irritierende Kribbeln unter seiner Haut könnte von Arthur herrühren und wegen dem blöden Kuss neben den Pissoirs … das machte ihn doch nicht gleich zu einem besseren Menschen!

Und als alle auf dem Platz sich ausgiebig ausgetobt hatten; Shirtwechsel, Ehrenrunden, da stellte Merlin entsetzt fest, dass sich alle Spieler urplötzlich in seine Richtung aufmachten – die Umkleiden standen direkt neben ihm!

Plötzlich wurde er mit den zwei offenstehenden Optionen bedrängt – davonrennen oder bleiben? Doch dann hatte ihn Gwaine schon gesehen.

„Ey, Merlin!“, rief er; seine Brust klätschnass, seine Haut als hätte vor zwei Minuten noch ein Sturm getobt, wischte er sich mit seinem Shirt die Stirn ab, was eh nicht mehr viel brachte, und kam strahlend auf ihn zu. „Ich dachte, du stehst nicht so auf Fußball?“

„Glückwunsch, Gwaine!“, nickte Merlin erst einmal und ignorierte die vorhin gestellte Frage akkurat. „Ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen. Da war das Spiel eh schon fast vorbei. Aber es freut mich, dass ihr gewonnen habt!“

„War kein großes Ding“, winkte dieser mit einem Lächeln ab, als hätte nur Eierlaufen stattgefunden. Merlin wusste in etwa so viel von Arthurs Mannschaft, dass diese es nicht gewohnt war, zu verlieren. Und das reichte als Grundwissen. „Aber bist du denn nicht mit den anderen protestieren?“

„Hat Lance dir davon erzählt?“

„Ja“, nickte Gwaine langsam, als würde er nachdenken. „Ich dachte, da wärst du auch ganz vorne mit dabei.“

Doch Merlin konnte daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf schütteln; Finger an das Gitter vor ihm gekrallt, das ihn immer noch von den Spielern trennte. „Ich geh nicht gerne auf die Barrikaden.“

Gwaine öffnete danach den Mund, als hätte er ihm noch etwas mitzuteilen, da tauchte hinter ihm ein Blondschopf auf. Und Merlin bekam den Drang, sich abrupt umzudrehen und davonzurennen. Doch stattdessen beobachtete er nur stocksteif die Szenerie, die sich ihm vor seinen Augen bot.

„Geiler Job, Gwaine!“, klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter, noch bevor er Merlin hinter dem Gitter entdeckt hatte. Und anstatt dass er der Situation einfach entfloh, bekam Arthur Ember von der einen auf die andere Sekunde große Augen und machte wortlos kehrt. Und anstatt dass Merlin erleichtert aufatmete und den Dingen ihren eigenen Lauf nehmen ließ, bekam er nur wie aus zweiter Sicht mit, dass er die Hand in die Luft riss, in der sich Arthurs blöder Ring befand und laut „Du hast da was vergessen!“, schrie.

Und er hielt inne, drehte sich um und guckte ihn entsetzt an. Ganz zu schweigen von Gwaine, der gar nicht mehr zu wissen schien, was hier eigentlich gerade passierte. Und als Arthur immer nur noch stocksteif ein paar Meter vor ihm stand, riss Gwaine beide Hände in die Luft und murmelte ein beschwichtigendes „Klärt das unter euch aus“ über seine Lippen, als hätte er geahnt, dass das Geschehen hier sowieso seinen Horizont übersteigen würde und er das auch nicht ändern wollte.

Aber das schlimmste war, dass sich nun irgendwie ihre beiden Blicke ineinander verhakt hatten, seit Gwaine das Feld geräumt hatte – und alle anderen Spieler ebenfalls schon verschwunden waren.

„Ich hab nicht lange Zeit, Homo. Ich will duschen. Sag, was du zu sagen hast.“

Den Spruch hätte er von ihm erwartet, keine Frage. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte irgendetwas in ihm drin gehofft, es hätte sich was nach dem Abend geändert.

„Du hast deinen scheiß Ring auf dem Waschbecken liegen gelassen“, hörte er sich monoton sagen und warf ihm das silberne Schmuckstück in einem hohen Bogen über den Zaun. Irgendwo ein paar Meter weiter landete es vor Arthurs Füßen im Gras, woraufhin der sich eilig bückte und es aufhob. „Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe und vergiss, dass das letztens je passiert ist.“

Und er zögerte nicht einmal, als er sich schlussendlich doch umdrehte und einfach ging; Hände in die viel zu großen Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Doch zu seiner Überraschung folgte nicht leere Stille auf seine harsche Forderung.

„Merlin!“, rief er hinter ihm; ihn das erste Mal beim Namen nennend. Doch noch immer drehte er sich nicht um und lief weiter. Es war schlimm genug, dass er sich das nervige Grinsen auf seinen Lippen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. „Danke.“

***

 

Ein schweres Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er sich den Weg durch seine Appartementtüre bahnte und schon im Hereingehen das klingelnde Telefon wahrnahm, das ihn begrüßte. Und der Anrufbeantworter, der eilig blinkte.

Gott, er sollte sich befreit fühlen. War endlich den stumpfsinnigen Ring losgeworden; und damit jegliche Verpflichtungen Arthurs gegenüber, die er sich selber aufgebürdet hatte. Nicht nur das, er hatte ihm sogar gedankt, was Merlin letzten Endes als Friedensangebot verstanden hatte, so hoffte er jedenfalls. Und er wollte noch nicht an das nächste Mal denken, an dem er ihn wiedersah.

Schlurfend trat er zur Telefonstation und nahm das unhandliche Gerät; viel zu groß für moderne Verhältnisse, in seine zierliche Hand. Und noch bevor er seinen Namen aussprechen konnte, meldete sich Ava zu Wort.

„Merlin!“, hetzte ihre aufgeregte Stimme; schwerer Atem und undefinierbares Rauschen im Hintergrund.

„Ava, ist alles okay?“, fragte er besorgt und konnte sich noch gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert sein musste.

„Die sind mit Wasserwerfern auf uns los.“

„Was?“, schrie er entsetzt und nahm blind Platz auf seinem Sofa, das sofort unter ihm nachgab. Er hatte sich vieles gedacht, und auch Sorgen gehabt, aber sie alle lebten doch in einem zivilisierten, modernen Land, wie konnte da so etwas überhaupt passieren? „Das waren doch friedliche Proteste!“

Avas Lachen hallte dumpf und sarkastisch durch die Lautsprecher. „Sah die Regierung wohl nicht so.“

„Ist denn alles okay bei euch?“

Eine kleine Pause folgte, als würde Ava überlegen und dann nicken. „Ja, uns ist nichts passiert. Lance hat ein paar Schürfwunden, aber ansonsten geht’s uns gut. Aber ich habe heute so viele Menschen gesehen, die vor mir zusammengebrochen sind und ins Krankenhaus gefahren wurden …“

„Die wollen das Scheißgesetz echt mit aller Macht durchkloppen, oder?“

„Dreh mal die Glotze auf, es gibt Neuigkeiten.“

Merlin zögerte zunächst, hatte er für diesen Tag doch wirklich schon genug gehört. Er wollte sich nicht aufregen, das ganze hatte doch nun wirklich keinen Sinn und er würde es eh noch erfahren, dazu brauchte er seine beste Freundin nicht zusätzlich am Telefon, die ihn aufplusterte. Aber nach einer Weiler tat er es ihr zuliebe und schaltete die Nachrichten ein.

Kurze Anmerkung der wilden Gefechte dieses Nachmittags, verstörende Bilder und alles unterlegt mit der unsicheren Stimme der Reporterin, die dazu gezwungen war, ihre Beiträge dem Publikum möglichst sachlich zu präsentieren. Aber das Zittern in ihrer Stimme verriet anderes.

Dann endlich wurde wieder zur Moderatorin geschaltet, die hinter ihrem Pult saß und sich ein zögerliches Kopfschütteln verkniff.

„An diesem Tag wurden unter anderem mehr Details zu dem umstrittenen Gesetz bekannt. Unter anderem soll es Menschen verbieten, Homosexualität vor Kindern zu erwähnen. Verbrecher dieses Gesetzes sollen mit Gefängnisstrafen von bis zu zwei Jahren gedroht werden.“

„Damit diese Intoleranz von Generation zu Generation weitergeführt wird?“, schrie Merlin in Rage und erkannte sich währenddessen selbst kaum wieder. Er war ein solch ausgeglichener, abschätzender Mensch. Abwartend. Menschen waren korrupt und bestachen selber und normalerweise ließ er sich selten davon beindrucken, aber irgendwann war dann doch einmal Schluss.

Darauf bekam er keine Antwort mehr von seiner besten Freundin, wusste ihre unausgesprochene Erwiderung jedoch sowieso. Stattdessen seufzte sie nur tief. „Wo warst du eigentlich gerade? Ich hab schon ein paar Mal versucht, dich anzurufen.“

Anstatt zu lügen oder sich etwas Nettes einfallen zu lassen, entschied er sich dazu, ihr einen vermilderten Grund zu nennen; Halbwahrheit. „Hatte was zu erledigen.“

„Und das heißt vom Merlin’schen übersetzt, dass du es mir nicht erzählst, richtig?“

„Nichts wichtiges, Ava.“

„Lance hat nach dir gefragt“, sagte sie daraufhin stattdessen. Und irgendwas kroch Merlin unwohl den Rücken runter. Er hatte schon lange nach ihm fragen wollen, aber diese Gedanken waren weggerannt, sobald er an sie gedacht hatte. Wie scheue Ratten. Und er hatte sich nicht fragen wollen, warum.

„Warum ich die Farben ‚rot‘ und ‚schwarz‘ singend nicht gerne benutze, um mich für den Kampf zu motivieren?“

„Mei, Merlin. War das etwa gerade deine erste moderne Musical-Referenz?“

Merlin fühlte sich zögerlich nicken, aber ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich dann doch auf seine Wangen. „Wollen wir uns heute Abend treffen?“, schlug er vor. Denn er wusste, dass sie alle viel zu erzählen hatten. Auch wenn er einfach gerne Arthurs Reaktion einsam und allein für sich verdaut hätte.

„Ich sag den anderen Bescheid. Treffen wir uns bei mir?“

 

***

 

Und sie hatten sich getroffen. Allesamt bei Ava Zuhause; Lance, Gwaine, Merlin und sogar Percy, den er nach dem Fiasko in der Bar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wirklich alle – natürlich weniger Arthur.

Aber am allermeisten juckte ihn die Tatsache, dass er sich darüber ärgerte; so als wäre dieser mit Wasserwerfern auf seine Freunde losgegangen und nicht die Polizei – und war deshalb nicht aufgetaucht. Tatsächlich jedoch wusste Merlin ganz genau, wo das dumpfe Gefühl in seiner Magengegend herrührte – und warum es ihm eben nicht egal war.

Er war den Ring doch endlich los, richtig? Es gab keinen Grund mehr, an ihn zu denken. Aber stattdessen war es Lance mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit, der ihn immer wieder damit vor die Nase stieß. Mit seinem Lächeln und seinem Schweigen; mit sanften Worten und nicht ganz so grazilen Händen. Unbewusst natürlich, aber das machte jeden besorgte Blick von ihm nicht besser.

Bis sich Merlin schließlich entschuldigte und an die kühle Nachtluft trat.

Die stille Mitternachtsstunde verriet rein gar nichts von den Tumulten, die noch heute nicht weit weg von hier getobt hatten. Und er lauschte und konnte nichts wahrnehmen. Als wartete er auf ein Echo der Geschehnisse, das an seine Ohren drang. Aber natürlich folgte auf seine Erwartungen nur stummer Mondschein und Grillen, die leise zirpten.

Warum sollte die Welt dafür auch anhalten? Und warum noch mal war es ein Unding für ihn, Arthur nicht mehr aus dem Kopf zu bekommen?

In den letzten Tagen hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, sich gar in seine Gedanken zu brennen. Dabei hatte er so gehofft, jene einfach zusammen mit dem Ring abgeben zu können. Wie Altkleider, die er nicht mehr benötigte. Schließlich waren sie ihm nicht mehr wert als all das. Aber Gefühle waren dann doch noch einmal eine ganz andere Hausnummer.

Er fürchtete, dass diese mittlerweile – ohne dass er es bemerken konnte – höher geworden war als gedacht. Schleichend; so hoch, dass er sie nicht mehr beim Namen nennen konnte. Und dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm eine Heidenangst.

Schon amüsant, wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte. Jahrhundert um Jahrhundert hatte er gelebt – und selbst seine fehlenden Erinnerungen gaben ihm im Moment weniger Grund zur Sorge als diese undefinierbaren Gefühle, die er wie unsichtbare Begleiter stets mit sich trug. Die präsenter geworden waren; jeden Tag. Fast wie ein Urinstinkt, der ihn schüttelte.

Denn es kribbelte wieder unter seiner Haut. Nach all dieser Zeit kribbelte es wieder; er spürte es gar in sich brodeln, als hielte Arthur seinen Geist am Leben … und seine letzten Erinnerungen, an die er sich verzweifelte klammerte.

Er konnte sie nur gutheißen und mit einem Schauer genießen, wenn sie kamen und wieder gingen. Viel zu lang war es her gewesen und er genoss jede Sekunde, die sie ihm schenkten. Das Zwicken in seiner Magengegend nämlich, das war ihm wie Ausflüge in längst vergangene Tage ohne präzise Bilder; dennoch mit präzisen Eindrücken. Alle hatten sie eine Verbindung und er wollte nicht loslassen. Das war eine Chance. Und die machte ihm Angst.

„Ist dir schlecht?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Nein“, erwiderte er Lance leise. Sein Kopf drohte ihm, in der kühlen Nachtluft zu zerbersten, aber schlecht war ihm nicht.

Als sein Freund neben ihn trat, hatte er bereits wieder zwei neue, tiefe Luftzüge geholt – und diese am liebsten angehalten.

Eine warme Hand schlich sich an seine Hüfte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut wird. Und wenn doch nicht, dann wirst du eben Holländer!“, lachte er sanft und wäre er nicht in dieser Spirale aus Selbstzweifel und Zweifel an der ganzen Welt gefangen, hätte ihm diese zarte Erschütterung beinahe zum Lächeln gebracht.

Aber Tatsache war, dass es ihm dafür zu schlecht ging. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Er wollte es keinem Menschen direkt unter die Nase reiben, denn er brachte ja bekanntlich genug Probleme mit sich, sowieso schon. Und kein anderes Lebewesen außer ihm sollte sich dazu berufen fühlen, ihn durch Zauberhand wieder zu heilen. Denn das konnte niemand. Und Lance wollte das nicht sehen.

Und das merkwürdigste daran war, dass er glaubte, in seinem langen, einsamen Leben einmal ein unglaublich starker, lebensfroher Mensch gewesen zu sein. Und der war er bei Gott immer noch. Doch diese kleinen Stolpersteine hätten ihn niemals so aus seinen Achsen gedreht – und trotzdem fand er sich bodenlos unter seinen wackeligen Füßen vor.

Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Schicksal losreißen.

„Die Menschen, die ich liebe, sind dann trotzdem noch hier“, hörte er sich selber wie durch Watte sagen, als spräche ein komplett anderer Mensch aus seinem Mund. Als hatte er sich selbst nicht rechtzeitig zügeln können.

Schließlich wusste er nur zu gut, dass dieser Satz eh nicht lange Wahrheit behielt. Er mochte es nicht, geliebten Menschen wehzutun und Lebwohl zu sagen; das war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Und trotzdem hatte er es schon unzählige Male machen müssen. Und einmal würde der Tag kommen, an dem Ava ihm ihr letztes Lächeln schenkte. An dem er Lance das letzte Mal in seine ruhigen Augen schauen konnte.

Und er wusste, das war alles gelogen. Doch für einen kleinen Moment wünschte er sich, er müsste nicht gehen.

„Wir regeln das, wir sind Millionen“, rüttelte Lance aufmunternd an seiner Hüfte. Zwar seine Stimmung nicht gutheißend, jedoch ganz offensichtlich genießend, mal den tröstenden Part zu spielen. Vielleicht täte ihm doch eher eine Frau gut, dachte Merlin. „Willst du nicht wieder mit mir reinkommen?“

Anstatt Lances Frage zu beantworten oder einfach kehrt zu machen, schoss plötzlich ein unerwartetes „Was ist mit Arthurs Ring?“ aus seiner Kehle; neu und völlig ungebraucht. Wie tausendmal gedacht, doch nie ausgesprochen.

Und er hörte Lances Verdutzen an dessen Schweigen, bis er es nach einer Weile erst brach. „Der Daumenring?“

Merlin bekam sich nur noch dazu, stumm zu nicken. Den Daumenring, den er nach der Bar – nach dem Kuss – in seiner Hosentasche behalten hatte. Für dessen Rückgabe er ein „Danke“ und seinen Namen aus Arthurs Mund bekam.

Er musste ihm etwas bedeuten, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen jedenfalls, den er nicht hatte abschütteln können. Vielleicht war das der wendende Punkt gewesen, den es gebraucht hatte, um Merlins Meinung über ihn zu ändern. Doch wenn es so einfach war, seinen Groll aufzuheben … so war er ja sonst nicht.

„Er hat ihn schon ewig“, erklärte er ihm nachdenklich, als wüsste er mehr als er aussprechen wollte. „Wieso das urplötzliche Interesse?“, grinste er und erwartete vielleicht ein „eifersüchtig?“ als Retorte … und wurde stumm, als doch nichts folgte.

Er konnte ihm nichts darauf erwidern. Er war an ihm interessiert und vielleicht hatte er auch nicht vor, es weiter zu verschweigen. Sich weiterhin zu belügen. Irgendetwas hatte dieser Mann an sich, als wüsste er, dass er durch seine homophoben Bemerkungen hindurch schauen konnte. Und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Lance nichts mehr vorzumachen.

„Arthur ist adoptiert.“

„Ehrlich?“

„Ja“, seufzte Lance. Wenn Merlin ehrlich war, dann konnte er schon sehen, wie vorsichtig sein Freund über die unausgesprochenen Worte von ihm stieg. „Aber du musst es ihm nicht unbedingt sagen. Kann mir vorstellen, dass er’s nicht ganz so toll fände.“

Kurz fragte sich Merlin, ob ihn das überhaupt interessieren sollte, als ob es Arthur kümmerte, wenn er ihn „Schwuchtel“ nannte. Aber es war sowieso viel zu anstrengend, um sich auf einen erneuten Streit mit ihm einzulassen.

„Und der Ring ist von …?“

„Seiner Mutter“, nickte Lance zögerlich neben ihm. Und vielleicht wollte er fragen, weswegen er überhaupt von dem Ring wusste oder davon wissen wollte. Doch Lance hielt dicht. Und anstelle dessen kramte er eine andere Frage raus, mit der Merlin nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das mit uns immer noch nichts Festes ist, oder?“

Merlin fühlte sich mit den knochigen Schultern zucken; den Blick seines Freundes mit Absicht nicht begegnend.

Er wusste sehr wohl, dass dem so war. Und er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, sich selbst zu fragen, wessen Schuld das eigentlich war. Wieso sie nicht schon längst fest zusammen waren. Vielleicht, weil er’s ahnte.

„Ich nehm’s dir auch nicht böse, wenn du’s nicht willst“, fuhr er zaghaft fort. Und hörte sich auf eine ganz wundersame Art und Weise älter denn je an, als wüsste er mehr als es ihm selbst bewusst war. Was den faden Beigeschmack jedoch nicht verklingen ließ. „Aber ich mag dich echt, Merlin!“

Er wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein. Das und nicht weniger hatte er verdient. Aber es fiel ihm ungewohnt schwer, eine Entschuldigung über seine Lippen zu bringen.

„Ich hab auch erst gedacht, dass ich dich auf diese Weise mag“, versuchte er, zu erklären. Und schaffte es sogar nach einiger Zeit noch, seinen Blick zu heben und unsicher zu lächeln.

Menschen, die er mochte, auf diese Weise wehzutun hatte er noch niemals gerne getan. Aber er wusste, mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass er manchmal einfach keine andere Wahl hatte.

„Aber?“, fragte Lance beinahe herausfordernd. Jedoch auf der anderen Seite so ruhig wie eh und je. So ruhig wie er immer tat und Merlin wusste, dass er das schon immer an ihm bewundert hatte. Denn so gelassen er selber auch immer tat, im Inneren von ihm sah es meistens anders aus. Die Sache an Lance war, dass man es ihm abkaufte. Er war nicht böse. Vielleicht ein wenig enttäuscht.

Und vielleicht mochte er ihn deshalb so gerne und behielt ihn vorrausschauend in seiner Nähe. Er schenkte ihm Zuversicht und Gelassenheit in Situationen, in denen er diese schon längst vergessenen Charakterzüge von sich vermisste und dringend brauchte. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb Liebe mit platonischer Zuneigung verwechselt. Es tat ihm nur leid, dass er das erst viel zu spät erkennen musste.

Diese Verletzung hätte er Lance wenigstens ersparen können.

Und er hatte etwas darauf erwidern wollen, wirklich. Doch noch bevor er überlegend den Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihm Lance zuvor.

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, schüttelte Lance vorsichtig den Kopf, die Hand immer noch nicht von seiner Hüfte nehmend. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte selbst diese Geste beruhigend und ihn kümmerte es nicht. „Ava hat mir schon erzählt, dass du in der Beziehung schwierig bist … aber ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte dich ein wenig ändern.“

Sein Lächeln war gleichermaßen melancholisch wie verstehend. Und da wusste Merlin, dass Lance auch das überleben würde. Wie sie alle alles irgendwie überleben würden.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Lance“, versuchte er, so beschwichtigend wie nur möglich zu klingen. Denn es tat ihm wirklich leid. Aber er konnte sich selbst und auch ihn nicht länger belügen. „Ich schätze … wir hatten einfach nicht das richtige Timing.“

„Das heißt, in einer anderen Parallelwelt sind wir glücklich zusammen?“, lachte Lance – und es wirkte wirklich echt.

„Ich war noch nie gut in Timing.“

Und als er diesen Satz aussprach, erkannte er erst, wie ernst er ihn eigentlich meinte. Und spürte Wellen in sich hochbrodeln. Wie lauter Ameisenkolonien, die er mit diesem Zauberspruch zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Er liebte Lance wirklich dafür, so verständnisvoll zu sein. Und als dieser ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, war irgendwie alles wieder in Ordnung.

 

***

 

Vielleicht hatte Lance es geahnt, dass er seine nächste Chance ausnutzte, um Arthur gewissermaßen aufzulauern. Doch dieses Mal reichte es ihm nicht, sich hinter den Zaun zu stellen und zu warten, bis Arthur ihn möglicherweise irgendwann sichtete. Vielleicht würde er auch eine riesen Abfuhr erteilt bekommen und die zwei Worte aus Arthurs Mund, die nichts weiter waren als ein paar simple Laute aneinandergereiht, hatten nicht mehr zu bedeuten als der Kuss auf den Klos.

Ava schien von alledem noch nicht viel gemerkt zu haben, vielleicht hatte Lance ihr noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr sahen. Aber wüsste sie es, wäre sie wohl stolz auf ihn. Zumindest dann, wenn Arthur nicht so ein unglaublicher Arsch wäre.

Aber er folgte nach so langer Zeit wieder seinem Instinkt, der ihn in keine andere Richtung schickte als in seine. Und er spürte Hoffnung und Sehnsucht und Neugierde in sich hochbrodeln, wenn er an den Kuss zurückdachte. Und das Kribbeln, das neu aufgeblüht war. Er konnte sich so oft wie er wollte einreden, dass es falsch war, sich an Arthur ranzuschmeißen. Vor allem in der jetzigen Situation. Ein komplett heterosexueller Mann, noch dazu homophob, küsste keinen anderen Mann in irgendwelchen Bartoiletten. Arthur war unsicher und hatte Angst, das war alles. Und der Antrag 16 machte es wahrscheinlich nicht besser.

Trotzdem befand er sich dato in den Umkleideräumen des Fußballvereins, in dem Arthur mit seiner Mannschaft gerade trainierte. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch einen besseren Ort zum Warten aussuchen können, schließlich wusste er nicht, was passieren würde, wenn alle Jungs mit dem Blondschopf hier hereinplatzten. Höchstwahrscheinlich mehr Abweisung von ihm als wenn er das Gespräch mit ihm alleine gesucht hätte. Aber Gwaine und Percy waren ja da, letztendlich brauchte er sich keinen zu großen Kopf zu machen.

Und eben jene passierten die Türe als aller erste. Lachend und sich auf die Schulter klopfend taumelten die beiden in den Raum hinein, dicht gefolgt von ein paar Jungs, die Merlin nicht kannte, irgendwann dann Arthur.

„Merlin, du schon wieder hier?“, ließ Gwaine sein Grinsen immer noch nicht von den Lippen fallen und schlug ihm ebenfalls auf die Schulter, als gehörte er zur Mannschaft dazu. Tatsächlich aber hatte er das nicht kommen gesehen und ächzte, als Gwaine von ihm abließ. „Wieso bist du bei Ava letztens so früh abgehauen?“

„Brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Arthur, der so tat, als ob er sich nicht für ihn interessierte. Aber aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ihn sehr wohl hergucken.

„Suchst du irgendwas?“

Unwirklich spürte Merlin sich lächeln. Seine Antwort würde Gwaine wahrscheinlich nicht erwarten. „Ich muss … mit Arthur reden.“

Kurz war ihm so, als müsste der Raum für eine Bruchteilsekunde aufgehört haben, zu reden. Stattdessen trällerte es fröhlich weiter aus allen Ecken, wahrscheinlich hatten ihn nur wenige gehört, aber Arthur war klar unter ihnen. Erst als der nämlich seine Stimme erhob, wurde es kurzweilig still. „Was willst du denn bitte mit mir besprechen?“

„Können wir das bitte alleine klären?“

„Klar“, erwiderte Arthur zu seiner Überraschung kompromissbereit. „Du kannst warten, bis ich fertig geduscht hab. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit dafür.“

Er sah an ein paar Blicken, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, vorbei. Ignorierte das Gelächter und die Jungs, die hinter Arthur in die Duschkabine gingen. Das Wasser, das anfing, zu plätschern. Bis nur noch Gwaine an seiner Seite war.

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich euch zwei alleine lasse?“

„Gwaine, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr“, lächelte er aufmerksam und stupste ihn mit seiner Schulter an. In so kurzer Zeit noch hatte er so wundervolle Menschen kennengelernt, er hatte gar keine Absicht, sie alle wieder zu verlassen. Er war viel unvorsichtiger geworden als er all die Jahrzehnte zuvor gewesen war. Viel zu viele Beziehungen aufgebaut und viel zu viel gelacht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so gerne bleiben wollen.

„Gut“, nickte er. „Dann reden wir später nochmal, ich muss dann!“, zeigte er in Richtung der Kabinen, zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand.

Und als Gwaine hineinging, kamen die allerersten auch schon wieder raus. Kramten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen, nachdem sie eine brummige Verabschiedung in die Runde geworfen hatten. Er hatte sie nicht alle zählen wollen, aber in dem Moment, als auch Gwaine wieder heraustrat, wusste er, dass sich nur noch Arthur unter dem Wasser befand.

„Sind die Duschen hier so angenehm, oder?“

Der Braunhaarige lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sagte nichts, dachte jedoch vielleicht dasselbe wie Merlin. Merlin hatte Arthur darum gebeten, mit ihm alleine zu sprechen, und dieser Wunsch wurde ihm nun erfüllt. Er hatte sich das ganze vielleicht ein bisschen anders vorgestellt, vielleicht kurze zwei Minuten mit Arthur vor dem Umkleideraum, während alle anderen noch duschten, aber das war Arthur, von dem sie hier sprachen.

Und kaum hatte sich auch Gwaine von ihm verabschiedet und war gegangen, hörte Merlin das Wasser stoppen.

Er würde nicht sagen, dass er nervös war. Was sollte Arthur schon tun? Aber irgendwie war ihm doch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, gleich mit ihm alleine zu sein. Während seine Finger unruhig an der Metallstange hinter ihm entlang tippselten, die sich an der Wand befand, hörte er Fußtritte vor ihm.

„Na los, sprich“, forderte Arthur im ruhigen Ton. Seine Haare klebten ihm noch nass auf der Stirn und Wassertropfen perlten ihm den Oberkörper entlang bis aufs Handtuch, das er unordentlich um seine Hüfte gewickelt hatte. Hatte sich anscheinend nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, seine Haut richtig abzutrocknen. Super Start für eine Konversation.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du adoptiert bist.“

Mit den Händen in seiner Sporttasche, seufzte Arthur genervt und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wer hat dir das erzählt? Lance?“

Merlin zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wollte seinen Freund eigentlich nicht reinreiten, da dieser ihm noch ausdrücklich gebeten hatte, darüber nicht mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ich bin alt genug, um damit klar zu kommen. Ist nicht so als hätte mich das in irgendeiner Weise beeinflusst.“

„In der Bar … hab ich deine Mutter erwähnt. Und dann-“

„Jesus, hörst du eigentlich, was du die ganze Zeit von dir gibst? Halt einfach die Klappe!“, rief Arthur laut, doch sein Ton reichte nichts ans Schreien heran. „Ich dachte, ich solle das vergessen?“

„Dass ich deine Mutter erwähnt hab?“, stellte sich Merlin doof und fühlte sich ein wenig schrecklich dabei, versucht zu haben, lustig zu sein. Und Arthur das anscheinend nicht wirklich als so unglaublich lustig empfand.

Mit hochrotem Kopf, oder vielleicht sah es auch nur so aus, vielleicht war ihm auch noch warm vom Duschen, kam er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Sein Oberkörper immer noch nass und seine Arme so muskulös; auch wenn diese Situation ernst war, Merlin konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zu starren.

Bis er eine Fußlänge von ihm entfernt vor ihm stand. „Du hast meinen Ring zurückgebracht, dafür hab ich mich bedankt und fertig.“

Merlin wusste nicht recht, ob er sich lieber an der Säule hinter ihm festhalten oder sich davon abstoßen wollte. Sein Körper war wie hin- und hergezogen, er meinte sogar, Arthurs Hitze auf seiner eigenen Haut zu spüren. Die Situation fühlte sich so familiär an, obwohl das alles hier doch Neuland war.

Es kribbelte so stark, bis in seinen Nacken hinein, dass Merlin seine gerade Nase rümpfen musste, um nicht zu nießen. Er war sich sicher, dass er seinem Geheimnis, hier bei Arthur, so nah wie nie war. Irgendetwas stimmte, obwohl doch alles falsch zu sein schien.

Er musste wohl eine ganze Zeit lang mit offenem Mund gestarrt haben, so dass Arthur sich räusperte.

„Bist du wirklich so homophob oder-“

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie er den Satz zu Ende führen sollte. Er hatte nur den unglaublichen Drang verspürt, diese Frage ein für alle Mal zu klären, auch wenn er ihm wahrscheinlich keine anständige Antwort gegeben hätte. Ihn vielleicht geschlagen hätte, wer wusste das schon.

Aber stattdessen fand er sich an die Wand gedrückt vor, Arthurs Körper an seinen, sein Mund auf seinem. Und irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor.

Doch während es in der Bar einen schummrigen Beigeschmack gehabt hatte – beide waren angetrunken gewesen, es war mitten in der Nacht – war es diesmal so unglaublich real. Grelles Licht fiel auf Arthurs nasse Haare, die Merlin aus den Augenwinkeln ausmachen konnte, denn aus irgendeinem Grund fehlte ihm die Kraft, seine Augen vollends zu schließen. Umherschwirrende Staubkörner in der Luft; das hier war echt.

Der Kuss war stürmischer als der zuvor und er hörte auch nicht nach ein paar Sekunden auf. Er spürte seine Knie weich werden, die Wassertropfen, die sich in sein schwarzes Shirt sogen, die starken Hände auf seinen Hüften. Und dann waren seine Lippen an seinem Nacken.

Er bestand nur noch aus diesem merkwürdigen, kribbelnden Gefühl. Sein gesamter Körper, wie aus Feuer.

„Das ist zu klischeehaft“, ächzte Merlin nach einer Weile mit der letzten Willenskraft, die er besaß. „Kleiner, homophober Junge, der am Ende doch auf Männer steht.“

„Ich hab gesagt, halt die Klappe, oder willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“

Merlin gestand sich so etwas nicht gerne ein, und wann hatte er das letzte Mal so etwas gemacht? Aber er mochte es so sehr, wenn seine Partner an seinem Hals nippten. Und bissen. Da war er schon immer verdammt empfindlich gewesen. Aber er wollte das hier eh nicht weit kommen lassen.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, weswegen ich das hier mit dir weiter machen sollte?“, deutete er ihm an, ihm wieder in die Augen zu gucken. Er war erregt und ihm war so als würde sein Körper nach Arthur schreien. Aber er brauchte einen Grund, um das hier zuzulassen. Um das mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren zu können; ihm ging das alles viel zu schnell. Ungewohnt zu schnell, denn er hatte nichts dagegen und das war er von sich selber nicht gewohnt.

„Dir hat der erste Kuss gefallen“, küsste er sich abermals seinen Hals entlang. „Und du bist zurückgekommen.“

„Bekommst du diesmal keinen Gay-Freak-Out oder ist das einfach nur deine Masche?“

Kurz stoppten Arthurs Lippen daraufhin an seinem Nacken. Arthur schien wirklich über seine Frage nachdenken zu müssen. „Ich find’s nicht so geil, mich von dir angezogen zu fühlen, okay?“, flüsterte er seiner Haut zu. Ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Arthurs Nase musste schon in seinen schwarzen Haaren stecken. „Aber ich kann’s nicht ändern.“

„Und hast du schon immer so gedacht oder war das dein erster Geistesblitz?“

Nach diesen Worten drückte sich Arthur beinahe wütend von der Wand ab – und damit weiter weg von ihm. Das weiße Handtuch saß immer noch bombenfest um seine Hüfte, obwohl es fast triezend die Grübchen über seinem Hintern preisgab. Leider hatte er sich zu schnell umgedreht, Merlin hätte nur zu gerne die Ausbeulung am Handtuch gesehen, denn er hatte zumindest gespürt, dass sie da war. „Ich hab keinen Bock, mit dir zu diskutieren.“

„Und ich wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören“, schmunzelte Merlin, während seine Hände wieder die Säule hinter ihm fanden. „Aber, weißt du, ich möchte gerne erst die Gedankengänge des Mannes nachvollziehen können, der mich gerade abknutscht, wenn er mich vorher noch ‚Schwuchtel‘ gerufen hat.“

„Es wäre leichter, wenn du einfach die Schnauze halten würdest.“

Und ja, wahrscheinlich wäre es das gewesen. Und normalerweise hätte er solchen Menschen einfach die kalte Schulter gezeigt und erst gar nicht geküsst. Aber irgendetwas war an Arthur, das ihm das erlaubte.

„Ja, ein Problem zu ignorieren ist immer der leichteste Weg.“

Vorsichtig ging er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bis sie beinahe wieder so nah aneinander standen wie vorher. Dann eine Hand auf seine nackte Schulter, die nicht ruhen wollte. Merlin strich entlang der weichen Haut, die sich über die starken Muskeln spannte; rauf zu seinem Hals und weiter nach vorne, bis sie auf seiner Brust lag. Ein weiterer Schritt nach vorne, bis er sich von hinten an ihn drücken konnte. Atmen. Und, fuck it, er hatte schon sein gesamten Leben genug nachgedacht.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, mit welcher Kraft er Arthur zu sich umgedreht haben musste, fast wären sie beide zurück auf die Holzbank gefallen. Aber er musste nichts tun, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er seinen Mund gefälligst wieder auf seinem haben wollte. Arthur hatte ihn so schnell im Griff wie er auf dem Feld rannte. Merlin konnte nicht glauben, dass es noch hektischere Küsse gab als der noch gerade ein paar Sekunden zuvor. Oder vielleicht war sein letzter richtiger einfach doch schon zu lange her gewesen.

Kurz wollte er noch fragen, ob nicht noch irgendwelche Leute hier reinplatzen könnten, der Trainer vielleicht oder sonstwer, aber im Grunde war ihm das egal. Der einzige, der das Problem dann ausbaden müsste, wäre Arthur.

Dann spürte er schon die Bank unter sich. Und Arthur über ihm. Sofort hatte er seine Hände wieder auf den Schulterblättern Arthurs und wollte ihn gleichzeitig dort halten, so dass er ihn weiter küssen konnte, ihn aber auch näher an sich drücken, um ihn zu spüren. Und er seufzte so bittersüß in seinen Mund hinein. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie es war, sich so nah an einen Mann drücken zu können.

Und während er seine Beine weiter auseinander drückte und seine Hände langsam nach unten zu den Grübchen wanderten, auf denen sie verweilten, dachte er für eine Sekunde lang verdrossen, dass es eigentlich noch viel heißer war, mit ihm zu schlafen. Mit einem Menschen, der ihn, noch ein paar Wochen zuvor, noch als „Schwuchtel“ beschimpft hatte. Ein bisschen wie ein Triumph. Und er hätte es Arthur direkt ansehen müssen, dass so viel Feuer und Schärfe in ihm steckte. Er wollte das Gefühl jetzt schon nicht mehr missen.

„Zieh dich aus“, zog Arthur mit seiner freien Hand an seinem Shirt, die andere irgendwo zwischen Bank und Merlins Hintern eingeklemmt. Und während Merlin keine Anstalten machte, dieser Aufforderung sofort Folge zu leisten, fiel auch das Handtuch von Arthurs Hüften. Leider blieb nur wenig Zeit, um ihn lange genug anzustarren, denn sobald Merlin an seiner Hose nestelte, hatte sich Arthur wieder über ihn gekniet.

„Weißt du, was du tust? Hast du überhaupt schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?“

„Keine Sorge, ich hab nicht vor, dich zu ficken.“

Merlin unter ihm schmunzelte und strich die Haut an seinem Rücken entlang, die nun nicht mehr von dem störenden Handtuch bedeckt wurde. Und auch wenn die Bank unter seinem Kreuz etwas schmerzte, wollte er sich nicht beklagen. „Was machen wir dann? Kaffeekränzchen?“

Arthur lächelte nur sein verruchtes Grinsen, biss erst in seinen Nacken und suchte dann für eine Sekunde lang wieder seine Lippen. Gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss mit offenem Mund, der ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ und flüsterte dann, ganz nah: „Nicht so ganz.“

Und wenn er sich in diesem Moment fragte, woher Arthurs plötzliche, so drastische Meinungsänderung nun wirklich herkam, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Ava würde Purzelbäume schlagen, wenn sie wüsste, was er hier gerade im Begriff war, zu tun.

Arthurs Haut fühlte sich so warm und klebrig auf seiner Haut an, gerade geduscht und schon wieder angenehm schwitzig. Und fast hatte er vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, einen anderen, nackten Körper über sich zu haben, der sich an einen drückte.

Arthur hatte nicht einen Atemzug lang aufgehört, ihn zu küssen, und Merlin wand sich ihm entgegen, formte ein Hohlkreuz. Hörte sich selber schnell atmen, keuchen, schnaufen. Er hatte wirklich nicht geplant, das hier zuzulassen. Aber er wollte auch nichts mehr daran ändern.

So sehr er jedoch versuchte, sich an ihn zu drücken, er bekam einfach nicht genug Reibung. Arthurs Erektion fühlte sich warm und schwer auf ihm an, bis Arthur die Hand, die immer noch unter ihm lag, dazu benutzte, ihn zu stützen und seine andere Hand an ihren Körpern hinunterwanderte und ihre beiden Penisse umschloss.

Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob Arthur sich im selben Moment wie er aufgebäumt und laut geseufzt hatte, aber es kam ihm so vor als hätte er sich selber schon eine Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr angefasst – und dreihundertmal besser fühlte es sich auch an. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin jedoch befand er sich gar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, seine Augen überhaupt zu öffnen und ließ sie geschlossen, merkte jedoch ganz genau, dass Arthur gegen seine Lippen grinste.

Bis jetzt nur fest umschlossen, ab und zu triezend zudrückend, fing er nach einer endlosen Ewigkeit endlich an, seine Hand zu bewegen. Fast geübt, wollte Merlin denken, bis ihm einfiel, dass Arthur eben auch nur ein Mann war, der diese Art von Praktik bestimmt schon mal Zuhause mit sich selber ausprobiert hatte; ganz sicher nicht nur einmal. Vielleicht dafür aber nur mit einem Penis in seiner großen, grazilen Hand.

„Schaust du immer so verzweifelt aus, wenn du Sex hast?“, hauchte er gegen Merlins Lippen und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, ihm diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich guckte er wirklich so und die Hitze hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit zu seinen Ohren hochgefressen.

„Nur bei Männern, die mich vorher ‚Schwuchtel‘ nennen und mich dann doch ficken.“

„Ich fick dich nicht“, zischte er; sein Blick so starr und hypnotisierend wie eh und je. Selbst der Buckel auf seiner Nase sah wie von Gott gewollt aus und machte sein Gesicht nur noch attraktiver. „Aber ich wünschte, ich würde es. Ich will dich schreien hören.“

Merlin konnte sich nicht helfen und musste lachen. Nicht, dass er noch nie Dirty Talk mit jemand anderem gehabt hatte, obwohl er nicht viel davon hielt, aber diese ganze Situation war so abgefahren, er wusste immer noch nicht, wo ihm er Kopf stand. „Und lass mich raten, solange du deinen Schwanz nicht in mich steckst, bist du nicht schwul, richtig?“

Diesmal sagte Arthur nicht „Halt die Klappe“, sondern hielt nur seine eigene und küsste ihn augenblicklich wieder. Merlin konnte zwar nicht entscheiden, ob das nun ein ja oder ein nein war, oder überhaupt keine Antwort auf seine Frage, aber die würde er schon noch herausfinden.

Es war ihm fast so, als berührte Arthur ihn überall. Das Kribbeln hatte sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausgebreitet; Arthurs Zunge an seiner und die rhythmischen Bewegungen, die zunehmend immer abgehackter und unregelmäßiger kamen.

Mittlerweile berührte die Bank, auf der sie lagen, immer wieder tockend die Wand hinter ihnen, nur noch entfernt spürte er die harten Holzbalken in seinem Rücken und Arthurs Atem war überall.

Und kurz bevor er kam, war ihm so, als hätte er hinter seinen Augenlidern ein verschwommenes, dunkles Bild von zwei Personen wahrgenommen, die ihnen ähnelten. Aber die hellen Flecken, die danach folgten, verstanden es ganz genau, dieses wieder wegzuwischen. Wie ein Déjà-Vu, das nach zu viel Überlegung nichts weiter war als ein fremdes Gefühl.

Schwer und unangenehm warm lag Arthur danach auf seinem Körper, Merlins Bauch ganz offensichtlich klebrig und verschwitzt. Er wollte seine Hände nicht von dessen Rücken nehmen, aber irgendwie konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass diese Situation so schnell wie nur möglich beendet werden wollte.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nochmal duschen“, flüsterte Arthur ihm ganz nahe an seinen Lippen zu. Und vielleicht hatte Merlin einen anderen Blick in Arthurs Augen erwartet, aber dem war nicht so.

„Und du nicht?“, schoss er etwas unsicher zurück, als Arthur sich schon erhoben hatte und langsam seine Sachen zusammen kramte.

„Ich hab’s nicht weit bis Nachhause. Ich bleib nicht noch länger hier.“

Merlin lehnte nur für eine kurze Sekunde seinen Hinterkopf gegen die kalte Wand hinter sich, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war nicht so, dass sein Orgasmus so intensiv gewesen war, weil er schon lange keinen mehr gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und wünschte sich nur zu sehr, dass das hier gerade in seinem Bett passiert wäre. Dann wäre Arthur einfach nachhause gegangen und er hätte noch einmal einschlafen können. Stattdessen aber fühlte er sich nicht im Geringsten in der Lage, aufzustehen. Und das rührte von der Tatsache her, dass das Kribbeln plötzlich wie ausgesaugt aus seinem Körper schien. Er spürte noch ein Zittern unter seiner Haut, aber es war beinahe verstummt. Und das fühlte sich besser an als sein Orgasmus alleine.

Als er wieder aufblickte, traf er auf Arthurs Blick, der ihn stumm beobachtete. Seinem gesunden Verstand zuliebe wollte er sich gar nicht erst fragen, wie lange Arthur schon starrte.

„Willst du nicht fragen, ob wir uns wieder sehen?“

„Bin ich Anakin Skywalker?“

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ein verdammter Nerd bist“, lachte Arthur, als er sich endlich sein rotes Shirt übergestreift und Merlin nicht mehr die Chance hatte, ihn anzustarren. „So siehst du auch aus.“

Aber nein, eigentlich war er das nicht. Er schaute nicht viel Fernsehen, aber zu manchen Filmen war er einfach von seinen Freunden gezwungen worden. Irgendwie hatte er Star Wars darunter schon gemocht.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?“, rollte Merlin mit den Augen. Und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm dabei ungewohnt der Puls in die Höhe stieg.

„Wahrscheinlich schon, du verfolgst mich ja schon die ganze Zeit.“

Merlin wollte zynisch schnauben, war ja klar gewesen, dass Arthur ihm keine richtige Antwort geben wollte, aber da hatte dieser schon seine Sporttasche über seine breiten Schultern geschwungen und war an der Türe. „Ich hab deine Handynummer. Wir sehen uns schon.“

 

***

 

Als Merlin am Abend in seiner verlassenen Wohnung saß; Fernseher aus und das Telefon ignorierte, vermisste er ein wenig nervös das gewohnte Kribbeln, das ihn jetzt doch schon eine ganze Weile lang wieder begleitet hatte. Von dem er noch so froh gewesen war, es endlich wieder zu haben. Weil es ihn leitete und bei ihm war, wenn alles andere es nicht mehr konnte Aber er hielt sich nicht für verrückt genug, um zu denken, dass der Sex mit Arthur schuld daran gewesen war.

Er hatte schon alles probiert, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Essen half nicht, irgendwann vergaß er, vor lauter Nachdenken, zu kauen und verschluckte sich. Auf ein Buch hatte er sich nicht konzentrieren können und schlussendlich war er dazu übergangen, unruhig in seiner Wohnung hin- und herzuwandern. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Arthur seine Nummer hatte. Aber er wartete auf keinen bescheuerten Anruf und Ava wusste immer noch nichts von den Geschehnissen. Und plötzlich wusste er auch gar nicht mehr, ob sie es erfahren sollte.

Lautstark seufzte er, als er an seinem Regal gelehnt stehen blieb und die Arme verschränkte. In dieser kurzen Zeit war er mehr zu einem Menschen geworden als er sich all die Jahre zuvor gefühlt hatte. Und war das nicht traurig? Dass er sich nie dazu gezählt hatte? Er war anders und dass er nicht wusste, warum, das machte es nicht besser.

Als dann aber doch noch plötzlich sein Handy anfing, zu klingeln, erschrak er sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und stieß mit der Schulter ans Regal. Was daraufhin folgte, ließ ihn für stumme Sekunden unwirklich auf den Boden starren. Das Einmachglas war heruntergefallen und zerplatzt. Das Einmachglas, das so lange da gewesen war wie er denken konnte. Das, was niemals auch nur einen Kratzer von sich trug.

Wie ein eiliger See aus Blut verteilte sich die Lache auf den dunklen Holzdielen seiner Wohnung, erst wollte er fluchen, aber er wusste nicht worüber und war zu erstaunt, um die Situation überhaupt zu erfassen. Was war schlimmer? Dass er den ganzen Mist wieder aufwischen musste oder dass er etwas zerstört hatte, was ihm vielleicht einmal wichtig gewesen war?

„Scheiße“, murmelte er und traute danach seinen Augen kaum, als sich ein verschwommenes Gesicht in der spiegelnden Pfütze bildete.

Sein Herz raste und anstatt sich zu fürchten oder sich darüber zu wundern, wusste er plötzlich, dass es Zeit war. Und er kannte dieses Gesicht. Er kannte die Frau, die nun milde lächelte.

„Merlin“, sprach sie zu ihm hinauf und wie in Zeitlupe kniete der sich wachsam zu ihr hinunter, streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus, nur um sie am Ende dann doch nicht zu berühren.

„Ich kenn dich“, sprach er und führte seine Hand reflexartig zurück an seinen Kopf, umschloss seinen Mund mit den Fingern und spürte ein Schluchzen seine Kehle aufsteigen. Es wurde noch viel unwirklicher, als sich eine Träne von seinen Wimpern löste und die Wasseroberfläche brach. Dann ein sanftes Lächeln, das von ihr folgte. Eines, das man nur seinen Liebsten schenkte. Und das Kribbeln, das zurückkam, formte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. „Freya!“

„Hallo!“, sprach sie leise. Und es war ihm so, als würde auch sie weinen, er konnte es durch all die seichten Wellen im Wasser jedoch nicht recht ausmachen. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Merlin.“

Und es war so merkwürdig, plötzlich zwischen zwei Welten zu stecken. Denn er erkannte sie und er ahnte eine weite Vergangenheit vor diesem Leben, es war ihm wieder so, als erkannte er Silhouetten und Stimmen und Leben und Lachen und all die Bilder, die von Zeit zu Zeit gewichen waren. Sie kamen zurück, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen.

„Was soll das hier? Warum passiert das?“

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Merlin“, sprach sie in ihrer sanften Stimme, die ihm plötzlich wieder so bekannt vorkam. „Geh zum See. Du weißt, zu welchem. Da bekommst du all deine Antworten.“

Und wäre ihr Gesicht, mit einem Lächeln zwar, nach diesem Satz nicht blitzschnell aus dem Wasser verschwunden, die simple Pfütze immer noch auf den Holzbrettern, dann hätte er vielleicht noch überlegt, zu bleiben. Stattdessen jedoch spürte er sich aufstehen, eine nie dagewesene Eile in seinen Knochen, schnappte sich Jacke und Schlüssel und trat einen familiären Weg an. Jenen, den er einmal gut gekannt hatte. Zu einem Ort, an dem er doch erst vor kurzer Zeit noch gewesen war. Sah sich hetzen und keuchen und schreien und fürchtete sich vor seiner Ankunft.

Es brodelte seinen Hals hinauf wie alte Seelen, die entweichen wollten und die Zeit verging im nu, obwohl der kühle Wind sein Gesicht strich, die Beine immer schwerer wurden und die grellen Scheinwerfer seine Augen blendeten.

Er war so nah gewesen. Er hatte es gewusst. So nah.

Und er schnappte immer noch atemlos nach Luft, als er endlich dort stand. Dort, wo er mehr er war als nirgendwo sonst. Alles war dunkel und kalt in dem nichtvorhandenen Licht, selbst der Mond blickte nicht durch die dicke Wolkenschicht hindurch. Er schaute auf den See, spürte das Gras unter seinen Füßen, sah den Berg vor sich und hielt den Atem an.

„Arthur.“

 

***


End file.
